ANGELS (a Daryl DixonBeth Greene romance
by ChainsawLollipop
Summary: When the prison fell, Daryl and Beth escaped together. Now cut off from the rest of the group, they realize their true feelings for each other. This is the first part of the story.
1. Chapter 1

Daryl saved her life. When the prison fell to to the attack by the Governor and the horde of walkers, she wanted to find Judith but he told her they needed to go and so they ran. That was weeks ago. So far there was no sign of the others. Beth and Daryl searched together but the trail had grown cold. They kept they were camped in a relatively safe spot. Daryl swept the area three times; no sign of walkers.  
"Think we're safe here for now," he said. He sat his crossbow down and sat next to Beth. She smiled and hugged him.  
Daryl held on to her. He knew Beth was still grieving, having witnessed the Governor execute her dad and not knowing whether Maggie was all right didn't help matters any. He had gotten used to holding her while she cried,all the while remembering the first time she hugged was after the supply run. Her boyfriend Zack didn't make it."I don't cry anymore.I can't. I'm just glad I got the chance to know him Are you ok?"  
"Just tired of losing people," he had answered her. Then she was hugging him and he felt something different. He wanted to take her in his arms, kiss her like Zack had kissed her before the run. At the time, he felt, well jealous was the word.  
He looked at Beth, so delicate but at the same time showing a strength he didn't think possible given their situation. Then he did something he'd only dreamed about: he kissed her.  
Daryl Dixon was in love with Beth Greene.

Beth couldn't believe it; Daryl was kissing her, pulling her into his arms. Over the last two weeks, he had held her quite a bit as she mourned her father. But this was different. The electricity she had felt that night in her cell when she hugged him was even stronger now . Something she never felt with Jimmy or Zack for that matter.

He broke the kiss, forehead pressed against hers.

"Beth I…" He didn't get to finish, her lips were on his. He pulled her tight against him. It had been so long since Daryl felt anything like this. He wanted to take her right there but first he wanted her to know before he lost the courage to say it.

He broke the kiss again, held her face in his hands.

"I love you Beth" He couldn't believe he was saying it. Daryl never said those words before to anyone. For a spit second he was scared, but then Beth's face lit up. She threw her arms around him, smiled at him .

"I love you too Daryl" His blue eyes lit up in a way she had never seen before and his lips were again on hers. She unbuttoned his shirt and ran her hands over his muscular chest.

He closed his eyes, sighed and pushed her back so he could undress her. She noticed his face turning red . So was Beth's. She was naked now and she allowed him to lay her back on the ground.

"You've never done it have ya Princess?" She loved it when he called her Princess. She shook her head. Damn but she was beautiful. He kissed her. "Are ya sure ya want to?"

"I want you Daryl make me yours"

He looked at her in the firelight, her long blonde hair glowing. Beth was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He kissed her , working his way down her jawline, biting and sucking at her neck as she moaned. He worked his way down to her breasts then stopped. He looked up at her , right into her eyes.

"You're mine now"

Beth moaned as his kisses trailed down her body. His. She was his. Daryl Dixon's. His touch sent waves of electricity through her body as he worked his way down. She closed her eyes.

"You like what I'm doing Princess?" He was again gazing into her blue eyes and Beth was drowning, lost. His kiss brought her back and she found she could barely speak.

"D-Daryl …." Was all she could manage.

He continued his slow, almost torturous exploration of her body. Slowly he parted her thighs, slowly kissing his way upward. Daryl was enjoying her reaction to his touch. It had been such a long time since he'd been with a woman and never one like Beth. Never one that he loved. Just the cheap sluts his brother Merle brought around.

She moaned as he put his finger inside her tight wetness. He felt her suck in her breath.

"You ok Princess?"

"y-yesss..no one ever t-touched me there," now his finger was slowly moving in and out.

"You're so tight you never even touched yourself did ya girl?" He already knew the answer to that. Leaving a finger inside, he used his thumb to gently rub at her clitoris. He knew she was close.

Beth couldn't speak. Then suddenly he stopped what he was doing with his fingers and she felt his hot breath and then his tongue. There. She couldn't stand it anymore. She couldn't breathe and from far away she heard him.

"I can do this all day Princess ya taste so good mmmm" Now his tongue was inside her driving her insane. He could tell how close she was, her clit like a diamond on his tongue.

He wasn't exaggerating. He could do this to her all day, just listening to her sigh and moan because of him. In truth, Beth was the first woman he had ever done this to and he loved her reaction.

"Come for me Princess" and Beth let herself go. He could feel it on his tongue and when it was over he took her in his arms.

"My Beth…." And he meant it.

Beth moaned as his kisses trailed down her body. His. She was his. Daryl Dixon's. His touch sent waves of electricity through her body as he worked his way down. She closed her eyes.

"You like what I'm doing Princess?" He was again gazing into her blue eyes and Beth was drowning, lost. His kiss brought her back and she found she could barely speak.

"D-Daryl …." Was all she could manage.

He continued his slow, almost torturous exploration of her body. Slowly he parted her thighs, slowly kissing his way upward. Daryl was enjoying her reaction to his touch. It had been such a long time since he'd been with a woman and never one like Beth. Never one that he loved. Just the cheap sluts his brother Merle brought around.

She moaned as he put his finger inside her tight wetness. He felt her suck in her breath.

"You ok Princess?"

"y-yesss..no one ever t-touched me there," now his finger was slowly moving in and out.

"You're so tight you never even touched yourself did ya girl?" He already knew the answer to that. Leaving a finger inside, he used his thumb to gently rub at her clitoris. He knew she was close.

Beth couldn't speak. Then suddenly he stopped what he was doing with his fingers and she felt his hot breath and then his tongue. There. She couldn't stand it anymore. She couldn't breathe and from far away she heard him.

"I can do this all day Princess ya taste so good mmmm" Now his tongue was inside her driving her insane. He could tell how close she was, her clit like a diamond on his tongue.

He wasn't exaggerating. He could do this to her all day, just listening to her sigh and moan because of him. In truth, Beth was the first woman he had ever done this to and he loved her reaction.

"Come for me Princess" and Beth let herself go. He could feel it on his tongue and when it was over he took her in his arms.

"My Beth…." And he meant it.

*** Beth moaned as his kisses trailed down her body. His. She was his. Daryl Dixon's. His touch sent waves of electricity through her body as he worked his way down. She closed her eyes.

"You like what I'm doing Princess?" He was again gazing into her blue eyes and Beth was drowning, lost. His kiss brought her back and she found she could barely speak.

"D-Daryl …." Was all she could manage.

He continued his slow, almost torturous exploration of her body. Slowly he parted her thighs, slowly kissing his way upward. Daryl was enjoying her reaction to his touch. It had been such a long time since he'd been with a woman and never one like Beth. Never one that he loved. Just the cheap sluts his brother Merle brought around.

She moaned as he put his finger inside her tight wetness. He felt her suck in her breath.

"You ok Princess?"

"y-yesss..no one ever t-touched me there," now his finger was slowly moving in and out.

"You're so tight you never even touched yourself did ya girl?" He already knew the answer to that. Leaving a finger inside, he used his thumb to gently rub at her clitoris. He knew she was close.

Beth couldn't speak. Then suddenly he stopped what he was doing with his fingers and she felt his hot breath and then his tongue. There. She couldn't stand it anymore. She couldn't breathe and from far away she heard him.

"I can do this all day Princess ya taste so good mmmm" Now his tongue was inside her driving her insane. He could tell how close she was, her clit like a diamond on his tongue.

He wasn't exaggerating. He could do this to her all day, just listening to her sigh and moan because of him. In truth, Beth was the first woman he had ever done this to and he loved her reaction.

"Come for me Princess" and Beth let herself go. He could feel it on his tongue and when it was over he took her in his arms.

"My Beth…." And he meant it.

"This is gonna hurt some Princess," he said , kissing her lips . Then she felt him spreading her legs "I promise I'll go slow," then he was pressing into her wetness. Beth moaned as he pushed once, then twice and she felt him inside her.

Daryl hadn't exaggerated. It did hurt a lot but she never wanted anything more than this. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

"You ok?' looking deep into her eyes , melting her, making her forget any pain.

"Y-yes baby oh yes" He started moving inside her, slowly at first. She was so tight and Daryl wanted her to enjoy every moment of this. He knew only too well this may be their only chance together. A thought he didn't think he could bear.

Beth felt like she was dreaming, had in fact dreamed many times of this very moment. Ever since the first time she saw him back at the farm , she had been attracted to him though she never spoke to him. And now he was inside her, his muscular arms holding her tightly. From far away she could hear his sweet voice moaning her name and she felt that beautiful blessed heat rising inside her as she rode the waves of pleasure . She came moaning his name just like in her dreams even as he was moaning into her ear.

Daryl wrapped his arms tightly around her and pulled her close as he felt her orgasm around him. He was ready to explode inside her. Then she whispered in his ear, sending him over the edge.

"Come inside me Daryl; I want to feel you in me"

A second later, she did.

He kissed her lips, unable to believe how different this was from the few times he'd screwed the sluts Merle brought around. Different because he was in love with her and she with him.

"Mine forever?" he whispered in her ear.

She looked deeply into his crystal blue eyes and kissed him.

"Yours forever",

And his lips were on hers again and they could feel the wonderful heat rise…..

He looked at her so beautiful in his arms. As beautiful as she was the night they had taken the prison. He came back from the bus with Carol and she had been singing for Herschel and he saw her really for the first time. Her voice was so sweet ; her song the most beautiful thing he had ever heard in his life.

He watched her after that night, not in a perverted stalker way, but the way someone does noticing for the first time a beautiful woman. Beth had matured so much since the farm, taking over full care of Little Asskicker , helping in any way she could. She was always so sunny and warm, even when it was dire.

When the prison fell, she would have continued to search for Judith , dying in the process if he hadn't stopped her and dragged her away. In truth, she was who he was waiting for.

He knew Carl had a serious crush on her, but she only thought of him as a kid. Daryl could remember telling her to look after him after Lori died and Rick went crazy for awhile. That was the first time he had even spoken to her and he almost couldn't get the words out.

It wasn't until she started dating Zack and every time he saw them kiss and it stabbed him in the heart that he was no longer able to deny what his heart already knew. That night in her cell when he told her Zack didn't make it and she hugged him, it took all he had not to take her in his arms and kiss her like he had been dreaming about for so long.

The only one who really knew what he was feeling was Carol who had become like a sister to him. Not long before the Flu had hit and they were walking the fence line she had brought it up.

"You really got it bad for her huh Pooky? "

"Don't know what yer talking about,"

"Uh huh you know she's looking at you too," Carol rattled a weak spot on the fence. "You should tell her how you feel. We're not guaranteed anything anymore," she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah right" was his response.

They had been walking for days when they found the deserted town. The silence was eerie. Not a walker in sight. Still Beth and Daryl were very cautious as they checked houses for walkers and supplies.

"Looks like everyone left in a hurry," he said after they'd been through all the ones on the street. "We can stay here for now Princess unless ya liked one of the others better" He put his arms around her and pulled her close to his chest.

"No this is good," butterflies in her stomach . Daryl was kissing her, his lips moving down her cheek til he found her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he carried her upstairs, never breaking the kiss.

The place was clear; they had searched thoroughly. After so much time in the woods, Beth was glad they'd have real shelter for the night even though she knew Daryl would die himself before letting anything happen to her.

He broke the kiss long enough to pull off her clothes, dipping his head to her breast. His lips were on her nipple and she moaned his name.

The sound of his name on her sweet lips brought the butterflies to his stomach. He sat her down on the bed, kicking off his boots and laying down his crossbow. He sat down beside her and just looked at her, his desire for her growing.

His eyes moved up and down her naked body. They were safe for the moment and he wanted to enjoy her, so many things he wanted to try with her now. She sat up to unbutton his shirt , running her hands over his muscular chest and Daryl moaned, closing his eyes. The bulge in his pants was huge and he stood up so Beth could unfasten them.

Since that night by the fire, they hadn't had much opportunity to get naked. It wasn't safe out there. Too easy for a walker or another group to wander in. That didn't stop Daryl from making her crazy every night with his fingers and tongue. Beth had never known it could be like this. It certainly hadn't been that way with Jimmy or Zack.

Now she really looked at Daryl up and down like he looked at her.

"Like what ya see?" he whispered and she blushed., nodding her head. His erection was huge compared to feeling Zack's through his clothes.

He gently pushed her back on the bed and leaned over her kissing her lips. "Been thinking bout what I'd do with ya once I got ya a real bed," kissing her slowly. He wanted this time to be perfect for Beth even though the first time had been amazing. Beth deserved it. Everything about Beth was perfect. Even after the prison fell, she never lost hope of the group reuniting. At this point, Daryl wasn't so sure. Cut off from the group, they'd had to travel quite a distance to outrun the herd. Now they were going in the opposite direction.. He wished he still had Merle's bike. No matter. Tomorrow they'd check the cars on the street, hotwire one .

"Mmmmmm " he moaned as he kissed and sucked on her breasts. She was running her hands on his back. On his scars. She touched them so lovingly, making him forget his shame and the echo of his brother's voice:

"No one's ever gonna love you but me baby brother"

Fuck you Merle

Daryl's sweet hot kisses were driving Beth insane and she moaned as he spread her lips open. Then his tongue was inside her. He felt her tighten around it, his name on her lips. Then he moved to her spot as he worked his finger in and out as she writhed and shook.

"Oh D-daryl oh s-s-hit d-daryl-y-y-yes" she shook as the orgasm overtook her, barely able to breathe.

He gazed on Beth's flushed, sweaty face until her eyes were on his, pulled out his fingers and put them in his mouth. "Taste so sweet baby girl," then kissed her deeply. "Ya ready for me baby?" rubbing the head of his cock on her dripping wet opening. She shuddered at the torturous pleasure as he entered her.

She was still so tight it drove him crazy the way it gripped him. Daryl tried to go slow so he wasn't hurting her but as Beth wrapped her beautiful legs around him pulling him deep inside her, he sped up his lips on hers, moaning her name.

"Beth …mmm Beth…," his voice was like honeysuckle and then he was exploding inside her, screaming her name even as she was screaming his. He knew they could draw walkers like that but he just couldn't help himself; she had that effect on him.

Daryl had never been much into cuddling, but he found he couldn't help himself with Beth. He loved how she felt in his arms, so soft and warm.. It made him feel safe. He never knew he could feel like that. Things had changed for him so much in the two and half years since the world went to shit.

Before the world ended, he'd been under Merle's control. Originally the two had planned to rob the Atlanta camp of their supplies. Merle's idea, always. But then Merle, always the ass, was handcuffed to the roof on a run in Atlanta. Rick had really had no choice that day. Merle endangered them all, shooting off his mouth and his gun. They never intended to leave him, but T-Dog had dropped the handcuff key and when they went back, he was gone. Sawed his own hand off.

Daryl had said "No one can kill Merle but Merle" and in a way that was correct. Merle died on a suicide to kill the Governor and save the group. He was actually a hero. But when Daryl had found him, dead and turned and eating the body of a kid, he put him down. He knew it had to be done but still it was his brother.

Now he could see clearly how abusive the relationship had been. In a way, his life had paralleled Carol's with her abusive husband. Now both of them had changed. He hoped she was ok. Rick had taken it upon himself to banish her when she confessed to killing Karen and Dave. Still Daryl didn't believe it and had the Governor not chosen that moment to attack, he would have set out after her.

Couldn't worry about that now though. Now he had to concentrate on keeping his beautiful, sexy girlfriend safe. Girlfriend? Daryl Dixon had never thought of himself as using such a dumbass term but that's the term that fit. He still couldn't believe she was his and he knew he couldn't take losing her. No. Not her. He had lost so much. His last thought before he fell asleep in her arms was that he would die to keep her safe.

******************************************************************8

Beth awoke with Daryl gone. She was used to it being the situation they were in. She knew he would never leave her anywhere alone but he would go check around .  
She dressed quickly and went to find him.

He was in the kitchen. "Good morning Princess" sweeping her up in his arms and kissing her. His kisses always left Beth breathless and he sat her on the table.

"Good morning," she said once she could speak. She tried to get down but he wouldn't let her. Instead he kissed her again, unbuttoning her shirt. His sweet lips found her breast and she sucked in her breath.

"Daryl….."

"Shh…." Now his mouth was on the other and his fingers found the button on her jeans, She raised up to let him pull them off.

"Mmmmm Daryl…" his fingers found their way into her wetness, his tongue right on her spot. He stood up and unfastened his jeans, freeing his erection which was about to burst out and plunged into her delicious wetness.

"Beth…Beth," he moaned her name. Her legs were wrapped around his shoulders. He put them down, gathering her in his arms. She was kissing his neck driving him insane.

"Daryl..," she whispered her tongue in his ear, "you're mine forever" And with that he came , her name rolling sweetly off his lips .

He sat back in the chair, Beth in his lap facing him. He was still inside her. Beth lay her head on his chest and he buried his face in her hair.

"I'm so glad its us,' she said, "You didn't know I was dreaming about you even before we left the farm. When the prison fell I wasn't just looking for Judith; I had to find you Daryl I love you so much," . Beth was drowning in the crystal blue sea of his eyes.

"Well it was you I was waiting for Princess never would have left without you. And I wanted you too. The night in your cell when ya hugged me, I wanted you.," He kissed her again. "I'll never let ya go girl "

Daryl couldn't believe how much he loved her. How much she loved him, He never felt this way in his life. What he wanted to do was carry her back upstairs and just spend the day in bed with her.

But they needed to keep moving so they could keep ahead of the herd. One more kiss and he stood her up on her feet.

"We need to go on a run," he said as they dressed. "See what"s out there. We can come back here before it gets dark. Just so we know what's up ahead of us," He kissed her again.

"Come on Princess lets go find us some transportation," He went out the door ahead of her, crossbow raised. Beth was right behind him. They found some ammo for her though she hoped like hell they didn't need it.

They moved slowly even though the day before it had been clear. Daryl wasn't taking any chances. There was a black SUV two houses down. That's the one he was going to take. He didn't see keys in the ignition. Guess they'd have to hot wire it. Wouldn't be the first time .

He got the engine going and they started down the road. Beth had her hand on his leg. He reached down and grabbed it, brought it to his lips and kissed it. For the first time in his life, Daryl had something good, something truly special and amazing. Something worth living and dying for.

They drove out of town. It was about thirty minutes later they saw the sign:

EVERETT MALL 5 MILES

And spray painted below it:

GO BACK

Daryl stopped the car for a second. They stared at the sign for a moment.

"Should we check it out?" Beth wasn't afraid not with Daryl beside her. Still she was concerned. At this point, it was the living that concerned her more than the walkers and it wasn't walkers who spray painted the sign.

"We need supplies Princess," taking her hand in his. He could see the fear in her eyes and he pulled her to him. Truth be told, he was afraid too. If anything happened to Beth, well he didn't know what he would do.

He wanted to spend the rest of his life holding her in his arms, but knowing they couldn't stay there out in the open like that, he kissed her forehead. "We're gonna get closer just see what's up. We don't have numbers so we'll have to careful. Not about to let anything happen to ya Princess I love ya too much,"

It shocked him how easy the words rolled off his tongue. Before Beth, he hadn't said those to anyone since he was a kid. But Carol had been right; they weren't guaranteed anything anymore. Definitely not time.

"I love you too Daryl and I'm NOT gonna let anything happen to YOU," His eyes lit up; he loved Beth's strength and her new-found attitude. During their time together since they escaped, he taught her a lot of things. She took to it really well. Beth was now an excellent shot both with the gun and his crossbow. He was hoping to find her one of her own. She looked so incredibly sexy when she practiced with it. It made him hard just thinking about it.

"Well lets go then," he kissed her hand again and started the car. This was going to be a problem and soon. Gasoline degrades after a while and none was being produced. Soon they'd be walking. He started the car.

The mall entrance was full of cars, their owners dead or turned. Daryl turned the engine off. They sat for a second scanning for walkers. They didn't see any but experience told them sometimes the walkers don't move so much until a living person comes close. That was how Herschel lost his leg when they took the prison.

"Come on, " he said grabbing his crossbow from the back. Beth got her gun she had been carrying since the prison fell and a large knife Carol had given her back about a month before the flu hit.

Quietly, the pair stepped out of the car, Beth slightly behind Daryl. He easily took down the few walkers they saw. At first after their escape they wondered about why they only saw a few scattered around. Best idea they could come up with was that most were with the herd in the other direction. Something was drawing them in the other direction.

They moved quickly through the lot .Just before they reached the door, three walkers emerged from behind a car. One tried to grab Beth. Without even thinking her knife was through its skull. Daryl , thoroughly impressed, took out the other two.

As they got to the front door, it swung open.

"Hurry up before you draw anymore," said the voice.

Daryl and Beth could not believe who it was.

Carol Peletier

Carol couldn't believe Daryl was standing there in front of her. When Rick banished her from the prison, she didn't know what she was going to do. But she knew she'd survive. And keep Lizzie's secret.

It wasn't Carol that killed Karen and Dave; it was Lizzie Samuels, one of the two little girls Carol had taken in. She had figured out that Lizzie had been cutting up rats. But she had a pretty good idea once they found out who did it that they'd be sent away so Carol was prepared when Rick told her he didn't want her there. As if he was any better.

She had wanted to come back to get Lizzie. She knew Lizzie was sick and the group wasn't prepared to deal with a sociopathic little girl. Rick wouldn't let her though and that meant she couldn't talk to Daryl.

Daryl had become her best friend, risking his own life to search for her daughter. It was more than that though. In many ways, his life had paralleled her own abusive past. And the fact that he was the sexiest person in the group didn't hurt. In some place far deep in Carol's mind, something she wouldn't admit not even to herself. She had feelings for him. Was in fact, half in love with him. She knew he didn't think of her that way and from the fact that he and Beth were standing in front of her holding hands she knew they were together.

Back at the time Daryl had left the prison with Merle, when she and Beth were looking after Little Asskicker, they had talked about Daryl.

"Aren't you mad at him for leaving?" Beth had asked her. "We need him we're weak without him," Carol knew Beth liked him a lot.

"Daryl has his code. Men like Merle Dixon get in your head," she told Beth. "I'm a different woman than I was a year ago; I'd like to believe if Ed Peleltier was standing here I'd tell him to go to hell….."

Carol had seen the look in Beth's eyes when she talked about Daryl. She saw that same look from Daryl whenever Beth was around. So she pushed her feelings down and let that coldness take over. Survival.

She actually thought she'd never see any of them again.

"Can't believe you're here" she said, hugging them both. Then it occurred to her how far away from the prison this is. "What happened?"

"The Governor attacked again The prison's gone. Overrun. About a month ago," Daryl said, holding Beth's hand again. "Don't know what happened to the rest of the group. Me an her escaped together been together ever since"

"What about the baby, my girls?" Carol was shocked . At the mention of Judith, Beth buried her face in Daryl's muscular chest.

"We couldn't find anyone after we got cut off . Now we're trying to stay ahead of them" He wrapped his arms around Beth, knowing how hard it had hit her to be separated from the baby.

"Well then come on I'll introduce you to the others," There were four people in the mall with Carol. Daryl looked them over. A couple kids about Carl's age, a guy and a girl in their early twenties. It was obvious that Carol was the leader right now. This was gonna be interesting he thought.

Showers. The mall had SHOWERS. Beth couldn't believe it when Carol told them. She knew they were both filthy. But upstairs in the security offices there was a shower and there was water and electricity.

"I'll leave you two to clean up" and Carol left the room.

She didn't go back downstairs though. She stayed in the hall to listen. And cry.

Beth and Daryl pulled off each others filthy clothes, locked in a passionate kiss. He picked her up and carried her into the shower his lips still on hers as they washed the dirt from their bodies. Their hands, lips, tongues all over each other. Beth kissed him all the way down and took him in her mouth.

Daryl moaned her name as she ran her tongue around the head of his cock. He pulled her to her feet . He leaned her against the wall kissing her deeply as he entered her and Beth moaned her pleasure in his ear. Not knowing that in the hall Carol listened to every moan tears streaming down her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Carol couldn't believe Daryl was standing there in front of her. When Rick banished her from the prison, she didn't know what she was going to do. But she knew she'd survive. And keep Lizzie's secret.

It wasn't Carol that killed Karen and Dave; it was Lizzie Samuels, one of the two little girls Carol had taken in. She had figured out that Lizzie had been cutting up rats. But she had a pretty good idea once they found out who did it that they'd be sent away so Carol was prepared when Rick told her he didn't want her there. As if he was any better.

She had wanted to come back to get Lizzie. She knew Lizzie was sick and the group wasn't prepared to deal with a sociopathic little girl. Rick wouldn't let her though and that meant she couldn't talk to Daryl.

Daryl had become her best friend, risking his own life to search for her daughter. It was more than that though. In many ways, his life had paralleled her own abusive past. And the fact that he was the sexiest person in the group didn't hurt. In some place far deep in Carol's mind, something she wouldn't admit not even to herself. She had feelings for him. Was in fact, half in love with him. She knew he didn't think of her that way and from the fact that he and Beth were standing in front of her holding hands she knew they were together.

Back at the time Daryl had left the prison with Merle, when she and Beth were looking after Little Asskicker, they had talked about Daryl.

"Aren't you mad at him for leaving?" Beth had asked her. "We need him we're weak without him," Carol knew Beth liked him a lot.

"Daryl has his code. Men like Merle Dixon get in your head," she told Beth. "I'm a different woman than I was a year ago; I'd like to believe if Ed Peleltier was standing here I'd tell him to go to hell….."

Carol had seen the look in Beth's eyes when she talked about Daryl. She saw that same look from Daryl whenever Beth was around. So she pushed her feelings down and let that coldness take over. Survival.

She actually thought she'd never see any of them again.

"Can't believe you're here" she said, hugging them both. Then it occurred to her how far away from the prison this is. "What happened?"

"The Governor attacked again The prison's gone. Overrun. About a month ago," Daryl said, holding Beth's hand again. "Don't know what happened to the rest of the group. Me an her escaped together been together ever since"

"What about the baby, my girls?" Carol was shocked . At the mention of Judith, Beth buried her face in Daryl's muscular chest.

"We couldn't find anyone after we got cut off . Now we're trying to stay ahead of them" He wrapped his arms around Beth, knowing how hard it had hit her to be separated from the baby.

"Well then come on I'll introduce you to the others," There were four people in the mall with Carol. Daryl looked them over. A couple kids about Carl's age, a guy and a girl in their early twenties. It was obvious that Carol was the leader right now. This was gonna be interesting he thought.

Showers. The mall had SHOWERS. Beth couldn't believe it when Carol told them. She knew they were both filthy. But upstairs in the security offices there was a shower and there was water and electricity.

"I'll leave you two to clean up" and Carol left the room.

She didn't go back downstairs though. She stayed in the hall to listen. And cry.

Beth and Daryl pulled off each others filthy clothes, locked in a passionate kiss. He picked her up and carried her into the shower his lips still on hers as they washed the dirt from their bodies. Their hands, lips, tongues all over each other. Beth kissed him all the way down and took him in her mouth.

Daryl moaned her name as she ran her tongue around the head of his cock. He pulled her to her feet . He leaned her against the wall kissing her deeply as he entered her and Beth moaned her pleasure in his ear. Not knowing that in the hall Carol listened to every moan tears streaming down her face.

After they had dressed, they joined the little group for dinner. Ramen noodles. At least it isn't squirrel, thought Beth. Squirrel, possum and woodchuck seemed to exist in abundance, not having been eaten by walkers. Daryl always found them something to eat. But Ramen noodles were a treat though funny back in the old world before it went to shit, Beth hated the damn things and would have preferred to go hungry.

It was too close to dark for them to leave. Carol said they could stay with her group for now. Later they could decide what to do. She knew Daryl wouldn't stay here for long, wanting to find the rest of their group, their family and that she would go with him. She was sitting in his lap. He liked to keep her close to him and they listened to Carol tell them how she ended up in the mall.

"Not much to tell. I was driving and these two-" she pointed at the younger two kids. "came tearing out of the woods. I almost hit them and these two were behind them. Thought walkers were after them so I let them in," She took a drag off of her cigarette, offering the pack to Daryl who took one.

"It wasn't walkers though," the young guy- Beth thought he said his name was Jeff but she wasn't sure. She tried to listen but it was hard to think with Daryl's arms around her. She did notice Carol watching them. She looked…lost.

"We was out trying to find food. We heard the shots and ran back by the time we got there everyone was dead and all our stuff was gone so we just started running," he said.

"People killed your people?" Daryl asked him. He butted out his smoke. "Ya didn't see them?"

"No we didn't not a thing," the girl , Melanie Anne said. "We just ran and then we were in the road. What happened to y'all? Carol said she knew you"

So Beth and Daryl told them about the attack by the Governor who wanted the prison and wanted them dead. How he had executed Herschel. How the two of them got cut off by the herd. The people listened intently . Not Carol though.

Even though she knew back at the prison that Daryl and Beth were starting to like each other a lot, she never thought they'd actually get together. But apparently somehow while on the road they had. She watched Daryl sitting there, Beth in his lap, snuggled against him and she felt like she was being stabbed in the heart.

Choking back her tears, Carol excused herself. She ran back to the restrooms and completely burst into tears. It was supposed to be her and Daryl not Beth. They had been a team ever since the farm. Ever since Sophia. She kicked the wall, sat down and just cried.

None of this would have happened if Rick hadn't sent her away. She had to take the blame for what Lizzie did; she couldn't let them hurt that sick little girl. If she'd have been there though it would have been her next to Daryl. He would have escaped the prison with Carol just like Herschel's farm. She remembered every minute of that night, how they had fled the herd on Merle's bike, how safe she had felt.

She had listened to them when they were in the shower, crying silently as Daryl moaned Beth's name. She couldn't stand this. Ever since her banishment, her nights were spent dreaming of Daryl, of his hands on her body. Her heart had broken at the thought of him with Beth. She left the bathroom and walked back to the group.

She wanted to die.

Screams.

Daryl and Beth were sleeping, snuggled up under blankets they found in one of the stores. After the strange dinner, he and Beth went after supplies. At least this mall hadn't been completely picked over. There was still a lot of stuff untouched .

They rose quickly and dressed running towards the source of the scream. Daryl's crossbow ready . When they got to where Melanie Ann was screaming they stood their in shock:

It was Carol. She had slit her own throat and now she was biting Melanie Anne. She turned towards Daryl then fell to the ground as his arrow pierced her skull.

****************************************************************8

Melanie Anne had been bitten, her throat savagely torn. There was nothing to be done for her. Jeff put his gun to her head with tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry sweetie, " then he pulled the trigger.

Daryl was in shock. Carol. His sister, friend dead first by her own hand, then by his. He knew she would have wanted it that way, for it to be him to put her down. He realized . was crying silently beside him and he took her hand.

"I don't understand… how did this happen?" She asked , knowing that Jeff and Daryl really didn't know anymore than she did. They looked down at the bodies on the floor. Carol's bloody knife was still in her hand.

"Looks like she did it herself, " Daryl was angry. After all that and she chose this. "We have to burn the bodies. No place around to bury'em"

Daryl had already mourned Carol once when the inmate Andrew turned on the generator. The gate opened and the prison was attacked. T-Dog had been killed and they thought Carol was dead too but she had hidden herself in a closet. Unable to get out, she was nearly dead when Daryl found her.

He looked at Melanie Anne's boyfriend Jeff. He was a wreck. So were those kids. He pulled Beth aside.

"Princess we need to move on soon. Not gonna find our people sitting here," He was right and she knew it. They had spent two days here and that was enough.

"What about them?" Beth could see these people were on the edge. The young girl (she thought might have been Jeff's sister) was almost catatonic. Beth could understand that. Back at the farm, after Daryl and the others put down the walkers in the barn, including her mom and her brother Shawn,. Beth** had been suicidal but Andrea told her the truth. It had to be her choice whether she lived or died. No one else could make it for her. She was grateful to Andrea for that, what she would have missed out on had she ended her life. **

** "I don't think they're in any shape to go. They should stay here. When we find the group we can come back for'em," He put his arms around Beth, needing to feel her warmth, comfort. He kissed her forehead and wiped her tears. "They'll be ok here," She knew he was right. **

** They held each other as the bodies burned.**

** Beth and Daryl gathered supplies; food, water, ammo. Jeff covered them as they loaded up the SUV. They would leave in the morning; couldn't chance being on the road at night. For some reason the walkers more active at night. **

** Beth was glad they staying one more night in relative safety. Tonight they were staying upstairs in the guard office. She knew Daryl needed her now. He and Carol had been close. At one point, everyone thought the two were going to hook up but they never did. Daryl didn't feel that way about Carol even though they joked around about sex sometimes. **

** Because he's in love with you , she thought to herself as she sat there with him allowing him to hold her in his arms. He kissed her , holding her even tighter. **

**"I need you Princess," in between kisses. "need you forever" **

** She allowed him to remove her clothes kissing her body , licking her. When she was naked he stood her in front of him as he sat on the couch. **

** "So beautiful," as he pulled her to him. He needed to touch her, feel her, taste her. She was his and he'd never let anyone take her from him. He allowed her to unbutton his shirt. He took off his vest with the angel wings.**

** "Put it on , Princess," and she did. Daryl couldn't believe how beautiful she was, naked except for the vest. He touched himself through his jeans, never taking his eyes from hers. His eyes raked over her body. "You're beautiful"**

** Beth loved the way the leather felt on her bare skin, loved the way Daryl was looking at her with those killer eyes. He took her hand and stood her up then put her hand on the bulge in his pants as she kissed his chest and undid his pants.**

**She kissed him all the way down and took him in her mouth. He moaned then he stood her up and walked her to the guard desk. In front of it he stood her there kissing her breast. He sucked on her nipple, rolling it around his tongue. She moaned. Then he was spreading her lips, teasing her clit with his tongue . Too soon he stood up.**

** He kissed her lips then he turned her around so she was facing the desk. He ran his hands over her back as she leaned over and felt his hardness pressing into her. It felt so incredibly good like this then his fingers found her clit, rubbing as he moved inside her. It was driving Beth crazy and he pulled her up and she could feel his lips on her neck, feel him bite sending her over the edge.**

** "Come on princess I wanna feel it when you come," He rubbed her clit faster as he moved and Beth couldn't hold back her orgasm any longer. She was yelling his name over and over as he continued his lovemaking . Orgasm after orgasm racked her body.**

** He was so close then it hit him and he exploded inside her. He couldn't believe anything could feel this good. When it was over neither could speak and they could barely stand. They found the couch and sunk into it. He held her in his arms. She was his forever and he knew it and they slept there together.**


	3. Chapter 3

** Beth woke up in the dark and the quiet, Daryl lying next to her. She looked at him, so incredibly sexy. Unlike most of the guys she knew before the dead started to walk, Daryl didn't have to try to be sexy. He just was.**

** There was something she really wanted to do with him and so far every time she'd tried, he'd stopped her, more concerned with her pleasure than his own. Back before everything went to shit, when she had been dating Jimmy, he was always trying to get her to blow him, but Beth wouldn't allow anything but kisses. Hearing her friends talk about sucking off random guys grossed her out. But this wasn't some random guy. This was Daryl and he was hers.**

** He was naked and she took his cock in her mouth. She felt it start to grow and he moaned a little in his sleep. As it grew, she worked her tongue all around and took it deeper.**

** Daryl stirred in his sleep. He thought he was dreaming. Anymore Daryl thought much of his life was a dream but at least now they were good dreams, But he realized he was awake and Beth was between his legs. He tried to sit up and take her in his arms but she stopped him.**

** "I want you to come for me," she said. "I want to taste you" Her sweet voice saying those words almost drove him over the edge. She continued her sweet torture and Daryl moaned.**

** Her sweet hot mouth felt so good but he wanted, needed to hear her moaning for him. He pulled her up on to him and buried his face between her legs. She felt his tongue slip inside her and she moaned. **

** The vibration on his dick almost drove him insane. Her walls tightened around his tongue and he exploded in her mouth even as she was exploding in his. She swallowed every drop even as he was tasting her sweet juices. **

** He twisted her around , wrapping his muscular arms around her and whispered "I love you" in her ear. **

** Beth smiled as she fell asleep again in Daryl's arms. The safest place in the land of the dead.**

** She awoke to him kissing her forehead.**

** "Morning Sexy," wrapping her in his arms. He loved the she felt in his arms and Daryl could hold her all day but now they had to get ready. They needed to leave today. **

** After the bodies of Carol and Melanie Anne were burned, they discussed what needed to happen. Jeff and the two kids would stay there in the mall where they were safe while Beth and Daryl would go on hunting the group. **

** Daryl knew Beth needed to know if her sister made it and Little Ass Kicker. He knew it would be rough on her if it turned out they didn't. Daryl wondered how the group would react to knowing about him and Beth. Not that he cared too much. This month he'd spent alone with Beth had been the happiest he'd been in his entire life. **

** They showered and dressed. Daryl had some maps from the book store. This mall was a good 30 miles away from the prison in the opposite direction of the bus and the herd. He knew they had to try. He didn't want anything to happen to Beth and he didn't want to leave her in the mall either. What he really wanted was to just find a little cabin in the woods and just stay there with her. Maybe that could happen but first they had to try to find the others.**

** "We'll come back for ya," he said to Jeff. "just as soon as we can; you all just stay here you should be good til we get back." Daryl and Beth got in the SUV and drove off as Jeff and the kids watched them drive away.**

** "Think they'll be back?" said Dusty **

** "Hope so" said Jeff**

** They drove in silence for miles. Daryl could see the concern in Beth's eyes. This was dangerous and the last thing he wanted to do was put her in danger. She never would have let him leave her behind. Not when it was just him. She loved him too much for that. He took her hand, squeezed it. She squeezed back, still lost in thought.**

** There was a million things running through Beth's mind. For starters, Carol's suicide. Beth knew, well everyone knew, that there was something between Daryl and Carol, that she loved him and before that night in the woods, **

**Beth always assumed he loved her too. Now of course she knew otherwise. **

** The note Carol had left said it all: she was in love with Daryl , she missed the group and Sophia and couldn't go on knowing there could never be anything but friendship with Daryl. So she opted out. **

** Very selfish of her. Beth, Daryl and everyone else fought for life. Not just survival. Life. Even Glenn and Maggie were trying to get pregnant before the flu hit.**

** She hoped they were ok. Maggie was the only blood family she had left. Glenn being Maggie's husband was part of that too. The last time she saw them, they were on the bus but she knew Maggie came after her when she ran after Judith. **

** She felt a tear well up in her eye at the thought of little Asskicker. Beth hadn't been able to find her before Daryl grabbed her, saving her life. The prison was about to fall and now all she could do was hope and pray the baby she had mothered was with someone in the group.**

** "Ya know they're ok Princess. We just got to find them is all," Daryl said. She smiled at him, grateful they were together. She squeezed his hand again.**

** Suddenly, he jerked his hand back to the steering wheel and stepped on the brake. Fortunately they were both wearing seatbelts as they came to a dead stop in the road. **

** Walkers.**

** Not a huge herd or anything. It looked like five or six of them. Daryl could easily drive through them **

** "Ready Baby Girl?" he said. **

** She knew exactly what he was going do.**

** "Born ready love"**

** The SUV plowed through the little group of walkers easily. Though Daryl preferred his bike, would have loved the feeling of Beth sitting behind him. But he definitely could get used to this. **

** There were more up ahead and Daryl knew they were getting close to the prison. He didn't think it was likely they could get in. The prison was only safe because of the fence, something apparently lost on the Governor and his henchmen. **

** Daryl stopped the SUV pulling it off the road. **

** "We gotta walk from here Princess," he said. He pulled her into his arms, making them both feel safe. He kissed her.**

** "Lets do this, " she said and smiled, melting him.**

** Daryl knew they were about three miles from the prison. They quietly got their gear and exited the SUV, being careful not to draw attention. This was so dangerous but it was the only way. **

** The group had planned for this, having a meeting spot picked out in case the worst ever happened. Daryl had even come up with a way to mark it so they could figure out what direction any survivors were going. They needed to find that place but first they would have to get past any walkers. **

** "Scared?" he asked her **

** "No not at all," she said but of course he knew she was. Beth was the strongest woman he knew. Her strength was quiet and understated. Daryl had great respect for the other women in the group who were excellent fighters and amazing on runs. But Beth was every bit as tough as Maggie, Michonne or Sasha. Daryl knew she would have searched for Asskicker even if she got killed in the process. **

** The woods were quiet and so they were quiet as they moved slowly in deeper, quietly taking out any walkers they came across. Daryl admired how Beth had learned to use the knife he had given her. She had taken very well to his teaching. **

** A little while later they reached the spot with the big rock and stood their in shock at what they saw scratched on the rock.**

** "Group split looking for the bus find us"**


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl heard the twig crack. Beth went to speak but he quickly grabbed her.

"Shh…" he whispered . She stayed quiet, trusting Daryl to keep them safe. He had his crossbow ready . They started walking back to the road.

Behind them, the two cannibals burst out of the brush.

And dropped to the ground as Daryl's arrows struck them.

"What the hell?" he said. He could see they weren't walkers. Of course, he'd heard the stories as a kid about the clans deep in the woods that were deformed and cannibalistic. He thought they were just stories but here was the proof.

Damn but they were ugly and smelled worse than the walkers. "Come lets get out of here there's probably more," Beth nodded her eyes wide. Then she screamed as the deformed creature grabbed her. She tried to fight, kicking and screaming as the half-human creature tried to drag her away.

When it rains, it pours.

Daryl was not about to let anything hurt Beth. He dove on the ugly thing, ramming his knife through its skull. It howled as it went down. Daryl stomped on its deformed head . Twice. It stopped moving. He helped Beth to her feet. Furious with the ugly thing, she kicked it in the head.

"Lets get out of here," he said and she nodded.

They got out of the woods quickly and back in the SUV. The thought was in both their heads: Could their people have been taken by those creatures? Daryl hoped not.

It was too late to try to get back to the mall so they stopped at the Sunoco station they passed. Daryl killed the two walkers inside and dragged them out. Now that it was clear, they had a place to spend the night.

Sitting together, Beth rested her head on Daryl's shoulder.

"What were those things?" she asked him.

"Don't know. Inbreds. Guess those old stories were true," he kissed her forehead. Beth wriggled herself into his lap and kissed him deeply. He love the feel of her in his arms, loved how her sweet hot kisses felt. She unbuttoned his shirt and ran her hands over his chest . He raised her arms so he could pull off her shirt. He cast his gaze on her, illuminated there in the moonlight.

He was kissing a trail down her neck, occasionally biting and sucking. In the morning she would have little bruises, reminders . He loved to mark her like that, so that anyone would know she was his.

He nibbled and sucked on her breasts and Beth moaned, trying not to cry out as he bit hard enough to leave a mark. Then he went back to gently sucking as his fingers rolled her other nipple.

He reached her jeans and unfastened them. Daryl undressed her slowly, pulling off her jeans, kissing his way down her body til he reached her warm wetness and she moaned., his tongue found its way to her clit as his fingers slipped inside . He felt her spasm on his tongue

"D-daryl oh p-please" she moaned and writhed at his lovemaking

"Please what princess?" he loved watching her come for him, knowing no one had ever done that for her. Knowing she was HIS.

"F-fuck me D-aryl hard p-please," She needed him inside her now, her body craved his like a drug and nothing could quell the fire burning inside her. A second later he was inside her.

He took his time this time and Beth came again and again, her legs wrapped around him, his lips pressed against hers.

"Beth…..love you Beth.." he could barely get the words out as his orgasm took over and she felt him burst inside her. She held him close whispering in his ear over and over:

"I love you Daryl I love you,"


	5. Chapter 5

Her words echoed in Daryl's brain. Every time she told him, it melted him. He held her in his arms, never wanting to let go of this beautiful creature. He was so starved for love, for affection and he never even knew it.

"That was…wow Princess," he kissed her and pulled her so she was laying on top of him. She was so soft and warm. He ran his hands over her body.

"Mmm I know.. just wow," she felt his powerful hands running up and down her back, squeezing her bottom and she could feel him beginning to stir and she smiled , crushing her lips into his.

Beth allowed him to position her over his waiting cock, his hands on her hips. "Oh," she sighed as she sat down . She started moving and he sat up with her in his arms, kissing her deeply, his fingers finding her swollen little clit. Looking deep in her eyes he rubbed circles faster and faster. She tried to bury her face in his neck, but he wouldn't let her.

"No baby I wanna see yer eyes when ya come for me," He didn't have long to wait. He felt her spasms, heard her cries and never took his eyes from hers.

"Oh y-yes Da-aryl I-I, " she couldn't talk he continued playing with her clit and she felt herself losing all control until his moans got louder and he came again inside her. She felt it hot, pulsating even as she was shaking from her own . They collapsed together on the dirty blanket. Neither of them could move for a few minutes. Or speak for that matter.

They fell asleep in each others arms, the groans and howls of the dead seemingly far away from Daryl and Beth.

And far away, yet very close a baby cried.

"Shh.. you have to be quiet or they'll hear us," the woman said. She was in a cage of some sort with the baby. She didn't know whose baby it was. She tried to comfort the tiny baby girl but she was hungry and there was nothing she could do. Those….creatures had grabbed her in the woods where she had fled after the attack on the prison with the baby she found alone, reminding her of her niece.

Tara wasn't sure how long they had been in the cage. Those things weren't human but they weren't walkers either. They were something else entirely. She figured this was her punishment for listening to "Brian" and attacking those poor people. She knew her niece Meghan was dead and her lover Alicia. She didn't know about her sister.

After Alicia was shot by the children and all of it went to shit, the biters overtaking everything, she tried to get away but she saw the child in her carrier alone about to be torn apart. Somehow she gotten away with her and fled to the woods. She found a stream where she stopped for a second trying to give herself and the baby some water. But those things, those deformed creatures grabbed them,

Now she was waiting for them to kill her. They already butchered another man she had recognized from her camp with "Brian", one that had ran when it got too hot at the prison. She tried to cover the baby's ears from the screams but it didn't work. Now she waited. There was no way out.

Daryl slept for about an hour. Waking up in Beth's arms was something he treasured, never knowing how good that felt. He wished he could just stay there with his sleeping princess forever but now he needed to do a check to make sure they were still safe. He dressed quietly not wanting to disturb his sweet angel.

Nothing new that Daryl could see. A walker or two up the road but nothing could get in; he made sure of that. He took out a cigarette and lit it, thinking. They needed to go back in the woods. They needed to be sure.

If there were more of those things in the woods, if there was a chance any of their people had survived the prison attack and have been taken, they need to find out. And kill every last one of those ugly fuckers. He took a last drag off the cigarette and threw it down.

He wished he didn't have to take Beth as much as he couldn't bear the thought of being away from her he certainly didn't want her in more danger. But someone from their group had made it as far as the rock because they left the message. They had to know. Beth, his Beth, needed to know about her sister and about asskicker. He didn't like it but it had to be.

What he wanted, what he really wanted, was to do like Glenn and find her a ring.

Daryl didn't know where these thoughts were coming from; he never even considered anything like that. For a while back at the prison everyone thought he was doing Carol but she was like his sister. It was just different with Beth. Before her, the only experience he had with women had been his brother trying to make him a man.

He was eleven the first time his brother brought a drugged out girl home. For his birthday, he said. "Time for you to be a man," Merle had said. Daryl didn't have the foggiest idea what he was supposed to do so Merle made him watch.

That didn't make him a man. Merle was wrong. As usual. Didn't matter now though. Beth was his now. He wondered what the group would think of that. Not that Daryl cared really.

Time to wake up his sleeping beauty. They were going hunting.

An hour later they were in the woods. Beth was a little bit afraid . Daryl believed there were more of those things out there, those things that weren't walkers, and they may be holding some of their people. She trusted him completely.

Daryl was in his zone, tracking the inbreds. Beth loved to watch him. He knew so many things and she was starting to pick them up as well. The farm girl was learning how to hunt and track. Her daddy would be proud, she thought. A tear threatened to well up but she pushed that away along with the image of Herschel's cruel death at the hands of the Governor.

She watched Daryl as he looked at the print on the ground. She remembered how good it had felt in his arms and she felt herself start to get wet at the thought. She needed to concentrate on what they were doing .

The track was fresh. The inbreds were close. Daryl knew they needed to get close enough to see exactly what was going on, see if those things had their people. When he was a kid he heard stories about cannibals in the woods, people that were so inbred they were barely human anymore. He always thought they were just stories but apparently not. As if the walkers weren't enough of a danger.

They'd been following the tracks for an hour when they found the embankment . There was an opening.

This was it.

He nodded at Beth, motioned for her to stay quiet. Her eyes were wide. She was afraid, he knew but they had to know. He motioned for Beth to cover him. He went inside.

The smell hit him first. It was horrible. Daryl nearly gagged . It was like an infected wound. Been a long time since the smell affected him. In a world where the dead walked, everything stank but after a day or two in it, you got used to it. After a week you didn't smell it all anymore.

He continued walking amidst the stench , staying close against the wall. Then he saw the cage. And crouched in the back a young dark haired woman holding a baby.

It was Little Asskicker.

Beth was scared. She didn't want Daryl going in but she knew he had to. If there was a chance something had their people in there no way would Daryl leave them. That was one of the many things she loved about him, his fierce loyalty. He would do anything to protect the group.

When they had first come to the farm, when Carl was shot, Daryl spent days risking his life in the woods looking for Carol's daughter Sophia. She hadn't even spoken to him but she he'd heard his sweet voice calling out "Sophia!" and she had felt butterflies even before she'd laid eyes on him.

There was a cracking noise behind her. Someone was there. She turned around, her gun drawn.

BOOM

Daryl heard the shot. Beth was in trouble.

"I'll come back for ya," He turned to run to opening his crossbow ready. In front of him blocking his path was one of the inbreds and he dropped it like a bad habit , an arrow in its deformed skull.

When he got to Beth she was standing over the body of one those things. He hugged her quickly. "Ya ok Angel?"

She nodded.

"Good cause we gotta go now," and they ran for the road.

They made it to the car. Beth's shot had drawn a small group of walkers wandering aimlessly around the road. Daryl took down the two closest to the car and they got in quickly.

When they were on the road, he told her what he saw.

Beth listened wide eyed. Judith was alive. With a strange woman Daryl didn't recognize being held in a cage. Now they were going back to the mall. They needed bolt cutters and they needed help.

She whispered a prayer of relief. Though Judith wasn't her child, Beth loved the little girl and had been beside herself with worry over her fate when the prison fell. She tried not to think about why they were being held. She knew Daryl would save them. She looked over at him and smiled .

Once they were back at the mall, Daryl and Beth filled in Jeff and the kids. Daryl hadn't been sure about trusting them but at this point, he knew they didn't have much choice. Those things had at least two people in cage possibly more.

Jeff listened to Beth and Daryl's story and quickly agreed to help. Beth was almost asleep in Daryl's lap as they finalized the plan for morning.

He kissed her forehead.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty," he said to her and she smiled.

"Sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep," she stood up and stretched .

"S'ok, " he stood up too and put his arms around her. "Come on" and he took her by the hand and led her up to the guard room.

They pulled off their filthy clothes and got in the shower, letting the water run over them. Daryl never took his eyes off Beth. She blushed a little and smiled as he looked her up and down. She saw he was getting hard . He took her hand and put in on his erection.

"See what just looking at ya does to me?" He turned off the water. She was so beautiful, all naked and wet and he took her in his incredibly muscular arms, crushing his lips into hers, leaving her breathless as he dropped to his knees. His fingers spread her lips and his tongue found her clit .

"Been waiting for this all day," his hot breath on her clit making her moan in pleasure. He stopped and stood up kissing her deeply. "See how good ya taste?" Beth couldn't speak but allowed him to lead her to the couch.. He sat down standing her in front of him and resumed his slow torture .

He sat her down beside him and positioned her on her back, using his body to spread her knees ready to bury himself in the soft velvety folds of her pussy. She moaned as he entered her soft wetness burying his face in her neck whispering in her ear. Beth pulled him into her and she cried out as the orgasm overtook her. A second later she felt Daryl shoot inside her and they fell asleep just like that .


	6. Chapter 6

When Daryl woke her up in the early morning, Beth felt a wave of dizziness and nausea hit her. She closed her eyes for a second til it passed.

"Easy Princess," Daryl said, kissing her forehead. He looked at her with concern. "Are you all right?"

"Yes just a little…dizzy is all," she smiled in the way that always melted him. "Come on we have to go," She stood up and it hit her again. She sat back down.

Daryl was worried about Beth. He couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to her. He looked her over carefully. She was so precious to him. His everything.

"Im fine love I promise," she smiled again and stood back up. Slowly. Choking back her growing nausea, Beth dressed quickly. She was not about to be left out of the rescue mission . They needed everyone and Beth was not about to let her man go out there on his own. Suck it up Buttercup she told herself as she and Daryl went to join the others in the food court for breakfast.

Breakfast. Beth couldn't look at food, even the meager fruit leather and beef jerky they were eating. She tried to choke down a piece of fruit leather but she couldn't hold it back anymore. She ran to the nearest garbage can and threw up.

Daryl was right there, holding on to her. He helped her back to the table and held her in his arms. She shut her eyes for a second.

"Excuse me?" it was Dusty a girl only a few years younger than Beth. "You should eat these," holding out a pack of saltines to Beth.

"Thanks but I cant even look at food right now,"

"It'll help with your morning sickness," Beth and Daryl looked at her, surprised. The thought never occurred to them. "You are," she continued, "I can tell. Before the biters my sister got pregnant she had that same look as you and puked every morning." Beth took the crackers.

Pregnant? A million thoughts rushed through Beth's mind. She tried to count back to their first night they'd made love by the fire . It was hard to keep track of days. She thought it had been at least a month but she wasn't sure.

Since the world went to shit, Beth's periods weren't regular; neither were Maggie's which was why her and Glenn were having so much trouble getting pregnant. Could she be pregnant now? Beth always wanted children but once the dead started walking and biting, she had put all notions of that aside. She ate her crackers and rested for a moment with her head on Daryl's chest.

Daryl hadn't thought about the possibility of him getting Beth pregnant. All those nights he'd made love to her without a rubber. He never gave much thought to having kids, all the time he spent believing his brother's words .

He remembered how he felt holding Little Asskicker and giving her the bottle that night . Something good, something precious coming out of this awful world where the dead walk and bite. He held Beth tighter. She was his world and she might be having his child. Good things like that don't happen to Daryl Dixon . He always believed that, but not anymore. Not now that he had Beth. Beth Dixon. He liked the sound of it and made a mental note that soon as he could he would find her a ring.

Now they had to prepare for the rescue mission. He didn't want Beth to go but he wasn't about to leave her alone. But he mentally decided that her and Dusty would stay outside the cave.

They loaded up the vehicle and headed out on their mission.

Jeff wasn't sure about this. He hardly knew these people but still he wanted to help. They left Beth and Dusty at the mouth of the cave while the three of them went inside.

He had followed Daryl silently through the cave for what had seemed like hours til they came to the cage. There was a dark haired woman holding a child in it. Daryl quickly cut the chain and motioned for the woman to run for the entrance.

Tara didn't have to be told twice. She ran holding the baby towards the light. She was ready to bathe in the light after being held so long in the darkness. She could feel the warmth of the sun on her face when one of those things jumped out in front of her.

It quickly fell to the ground as Beth plunged her knife into the back of its skull. She grabbed Tara by the arm and motioned for her to run. They ran for the tree where Dusty was positioned.

As soon as they were behind Dusty, Tara handed the baby to Beth. It was Judith. Tara started to speak but Beth motioned for her to be quiet. She pointed out the trail .

"Follow the trail til you get to the road the cars right there, " she whispered. Beth was torn, wanting to go and see to the baby but needing to stay and wait for her man. A wave of nausea hit her and she threw up in the bushes,

"Yuck," she whispered and she got back into position and waited for Daryl.

The cave was a charnel house, worse than any horror movie (and even worse than anything Daryl had seen since the world went to shit). Body parts and gore littered the floor of the cave. On the walls were bizarre artwork made from bones and probably human skin. Sick. Just sick.

Daryl, Jeff and the kid (he thought his name might be Brett but he wasn't sure) moved deeper into the cave. They came to an opening. The trio peered inside.

The inbreds, unaware they were being watched went about their business. They spoke in a strange dialect . Daryl could barely make any of it out. He felt someone tug on his shirt.

It was the kid. He was pointing towards the back of the cave wall. Two more cages, the people huddling inside. Daryl recognized some of them from the prison .

There were at least nine inbreds and three of them. Daryl still had a couple of the flash-bangs from the prison. Boom.

The explosion took the inbreds by surprise. Then the gunfire . Smoke filled the cave as the inbreds ran for cover . Working quickly Daryl cut open the chains on the cages. He motioned for the people to run.

The inbreds were right behind them. The kid laid down cover taking down the ones following . Unfortunately it wasn't a head shot and now the half human creature was up and walking. It snarled and lunged but Daryl took it down easily.

They ran for the cave opening.

Beth was beside herself waiting for Daryl and the others to come out. But she did her job and stayed in position for what seemed like an eternity. Then finally they came out.

"Come on lets get the hell outta here," said Daryl.

They made their way back to the SUV where Tara and Judith were waiting.

"Gonna be crowded," Daryl said but somehow they fit and they headed back to the mall.

The first thing Beth did when they were safely back inside the mall was go to the "Babies r Us" store for supplies for Judith. The baby seemed well but hungry. Beth fed her a bottle of formula she mixed up, thankful this baby store hadn't been looted.

Once the baby was taken care of Beth rejoined the others in the food court. Dusty set up a travel bed/playpen for her so Beth could sit with Daryl.

She looked around the room at the people they had rescued. Fortunately no one was seriously hurt. Beth was happy to see that three of the people besides the baby were from the prison though they weren't people she knew well. She was torn between being happy to have found the baby and still so worried about Maggie and Glenn and everyone else, the people that had come to be her family.

Everyone's minor cuts and scrapes were taken care of so Beth sat down with Daryl. He wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

Daryl and Beth waited til everyone had showered. She had put the baby down to sleep with Dusty and went up to the guard's office with Daryl.

In the hallway, Daryl took her in his arms, kissing her deeply and pushed her against the wall. Then he picked her up and carried her, lips still pressed against hers into the shower room.

They undressed quickly and entered the shower and allowed the warm water to course down their bodies as they kissed hungrily. Beth felt Daryl's huge erection and she kneeled in front of him, smiling salaciously and took him in her mouth.

Daryl moaned as she took his entire length in and out of her sweet hot little mouth until he shot his load . She swallowed every drop and he pulled her to her feet. He picked her up and carried her out of the shower.

Daryl laid her down on the towel on the floor and he knelt over her naked body. She was so beautiful and she was his and he had to have her. He spread her legs apart and buried his face in her pussy as she moaned.

It was maddening how he toyed with her, alternating between working her clit and inserting his tongue inside her. Then he settled on her clit with his tongue as he worked his fingers in and out til he felt her spasms on his tongue. Her moans of pleasure caused Daryl's cock to harden again and he buried himself in her wetness, screaming her name til they both collapsed, spent in each others arms,


	7. Chapter 7

"Mmmmm Daryl …." Beth moaned as Daryl's incredible tongue probed her then plunged deep inside, her walls tightening around his tongue. She sucked in her breath as he found her clit and sucked on it mercilessly.

"Come on my tongue princess come hard for me," he resumed the exquisite torture and Beth felt the heat rising inside her until she couldn't take it anymore…

"DARYL D-DARYL OH SHIT …." Daryl loved hearing her scream his name. He kneeled between her legs, pressing the head of his huge cock against her dripping wet opening.

He spread her legs wide and entered her, still kneeling and rubbed her clit with his fingers circling it. She moaned again her legs shaking and he started moving inside her.

The bathroom door opened. It was the kid Brett.

"Get the fuck out of here," Daryl said trying to cover Beth. "Can't ya see this room's taken," He wanted to kill that kid.

"Oh shit Im sorry" he backed out of the room slowly.

Daryl got up and locked the door behind him. He took Beth in his arms and resumed their lovemaking.

It wasn't an accident .

He had been watching Beth and that dirty redneck for a while.

Brett had hoped to get a glimpse of Beth naked . Ever since they got to the mall, he had been thinking about her. She was beautiful and couldn't be that much older than him. He was seventeen, tall and thin. Too geeky for someone like Beth.

He had followed them up there, watching her with Daryl. What did she see in that filthy redneck? His dick was hard at thought of her naked with him and what he was doing to make her moan his name like that.

"Ya like that sweetheart?" he heard Daryl's voice as Beth's whimpers and moans grew louder again. He couldn't stand it anymore. He took his throbbing dick out of his pants and began to jack off furiously to the sounds coming from the bathroom determined to next time be the one making her scream like that.

He finished silently. How could he get her away from Daryl? He never let her out of his sight. His hands were always on her or she was in his arms. Selfish bastard. A girl that pretty should be shared.

But now he needed to get the hell out of the hallway before they came out. He certainly didn't want to be caught outside the bathroom door jacking off.

He left the hallway and went back to the food court.

Daryl wasn't stupid; he knew it wasn't an accident . That kid was trouble. Something would have to be done about him. Little pervert.

Daryl had an idea; he would take him hunting and have a talk with him. Like the "talk" he had with Randall in the barn back at Herschel's farm if necessary.

He didn't want to leave Beth alone though he knew he couldn't keep taking her out there. She was pregnant with his child. If anything happened to them… Daryl didn't want to think about it.

"We need to get back down there before anyone else comes looking for us," he said when they were finished.

"We need to tell the others about the baby," and he knew Beth was right. But not now.

"Nah not now first I need ta go hunting. There's more of us and we need more food Think I'll take Brett with me," He saw Beth looked worried. They hadn't been out of each other's sight in two months. He looked into her beautiful eyes. "Ya stay here Princess and think about what Im gonna do with ya when I get back," he kissed her deeply.


	8. Chapter 8

Dusty and Baby Judith were in the food court. Beth liked Dusty, only a couple years younger than her. They had similar backgrounds. Dusty had come from a large blended family too but only her and her brother Brett were still alive.

Beth didn't like Brett; he was always staring at her and now he had walked in on her when she was with Daryl. Of course, Daryl's sexy crystal eyes were always on her too but his eyes didn't make her feel dirty. Brett made her feel vulnerable, naked. Dirty. She didn't like it.

When little Judith saw Beth and Daryl walk in she pulled herself up and toddled over to them. Daryl swooped her up.

"Hey little Asskicker " Beth loved seeing him with the baby. He had been the first to feed her, to name her "Little Asskicker" He loved that little girl and Beth knew he would be an amazing father to their baby.

"Dadadabadum" the baby babbled at him. He gave her to Beth, kissing them both on the cheek and went to find Brett. So they could "talk".

Brett was sitting on a bench just outside the food court when he saw Daryl coming towards him. He was a little bit afraid of the muscular redneck. Just a little.

"Go get ready you're comin' hunting with me," he said and the look in his eyes made Brett jump a little.

"Uh yeah ok give me five minutes,"

But Daryl was already heading back to the food court.

Daryl kissed Beth deeply as he said goodbye. Beth didn't want him to go out there but she knew he was right they needed more food now that there were extra people. And maybe he'd find some of their group.

Beth still held out hope that they would eventually reunite; it was one of the many things Daryl loved about her. She was like sunshine in the darkness.

She looked so worried.

Daryl held her close. "Ya know I'll be back I'll never leave you . Promise," she looked up at him knowing the danger. He kissed her again and held her tight.

"I love ya Beth," he whispered. "Yer mine"

She smiled her sweet smile that always lit up the entire mall.

"I love you Daryl Dixon; You come back to me promise?"

"Yes ma'am" he said and they left the mall.

The two made a beeline for the cars. There weren't many walkers here; they had cleared most of them out.

They drove in silence. Brett knew Daryl wasn't big on conversation; at least not with anyone but Beth. It drove a knife in his gut the way the two had said good bye.

She should be in his arms not the redneck. Growing up he'd hated people like Daryl. There were a lot in his school, always making his life miserable. Of course his own father had been one and an abusive one at that.

"Gotta make a man out of ya," as he'd whip him unmercifully with his belt. He'd whip the girls too til their bare skin was bruised and blistered. That's why Raylee ran off and married the first redneck that looked at her and Melanie Anne too. Of their big family, only he and Dusty were still alive. Melanie Anne's husband Jeff he didn't count as "family".

He was glad to see Melanie Anne go; she could never stand the whippings. She'd start bawling soon as he'd tell her to bare her bottom and begging him "not too many not too hard" which only meant he'd whip her harder. The truth was, Brett enjoyed watching his sisters get the belt, bare bottomed bent over the couch, their asses turning red then purple. Sometimes he'd see a glimpse of their sweet little pussies as they kicked and howled. Seeing them whipped turned him on. A lot.

In the mall, he'd lay on the floor dreaming about it, the sound of the the strap on their bare skin, how they screamed and begged. Not Dusty though. His youngest sister never begged; she screamed though. A lot.

Every time he saw a woman now he thought of how she would look, naked bent over a table as he'd whip her til she screamed and begged and bled. He was waiting for the moment he could get Beth; he would make her scream his name and beg and when he thought she was truly repentant he would ram his dick into her hot little ass. Yes she would be screaming when he was done with her. Then he would cut the scream from her throat. Just thinking about it turned him on but first he would have to deal with the redneck.

Maybe he would leave him alive, let him be the one to find her after he was done. He glanced over at Daryl lost in his own thoughts as he drove down the deserted highway.

The possibilities were endless…..

Daryl pulled off the road.

"Good a place as any," he said. They got out of the car and started into the woods. "Ya ready kid?"

Yeah,"

He didn't trust this kid at all, but he hadn't lied to Beth; they did need the meat. Resources in the mall were going to run out eventually. Plus he wanted to look for their people. For Beth he hadn't given up all hope of finding them but every time they went out and didn't find anything it diminished. His love for her meant he would look forever if necessary. But right at the moment, it was about food.

There was movement in the bushes ahead. He signaled to Brett to be quiet as they moved towards the rustling.

It was a possum and Daryl quickly dropped it with a bolt. He barely had a chance to reload as the two walkers came shambling out. He dropped the first one and barely had a chance to get out of the way as Brett fired at the other.

"What the hell don't ya know anything? Ya wanna draw a herd?"

"Sorry I panicked," Shit he thought his aim was off.

Yeah right, thought Daryl.

It was going to be a long day.

Brett followed Daryl through the woods. God but he hated that filthy redneck. He watched Daryl as he stalked his prey silently.

Daryl was tracking deer. They needed meat for sure. He wanted Beth to have something other than ramen noodles. He wanted their baby to be healthy. It had been a miracle that Little Asskicker was healthy considering how little they'd had to eat during Lori's pregnancy. They'd been on the road then, before they found the prison.

He was also just a little worried about how it would be when Beth delivered. That was a long time away yet but the memory of Lori's death was still in both their minds. Lori was a dumb bitch though knowing she couldn't deliver normally and still letting herself get pregnant. It would be different with Beth. No reason to think she couldn't have a healthy baby.

At the prison, Herschel had taught Carol quite a bit of medical knowledge him being a veterinarian. Carol had told him about some of it, how the other woman didn't necessarily have to worry that they would die the way Lori did. Before the flu hit and the prison fell even Maggie and Glenn were trying to get pregnant.

They moved silently through the forest and then Daryl saw the deer he'd been stalking and a second later dropped it .

"Lets get it ready and get the hell out of here," He wanted to get back with Beth. He hated leaving her alone, even for a little while.

He watched Brett as they worked . The kid was enjoying the blood a little too much. Finally he said it.

"The fuck is wrong with you kid?"

Startled Brett looked up from the deer. He didn't think this stupid ass redneck was smart enough to notice.

"Nothing," he said.

"Ima say this one time kid leave Beth alone,"

"I don't know what you're talking about,"

"I seen ya looking at her; I don't blame ya she's beautiful but I'm telling ya this for yer own good," He got in the kid's face, his eyes narrow and full of fire.

"Consider this yer only warnin' Stay away from'er or I will beat yer ass into the ground." Daryl looked at the kid for a minute. He got back in the car. "Well what you waiting for? Let's go,"

Brett got into the car, not sure what had just taken place. He knew one thing though. That stupid redneck wasn't as stupid as Brett thought. Getting Beth would prove difficult.

***********************************************************8

Beth busied herself in the mall. There was much to do. Still she found herself thinking about what Daryl said to her.

"Think about what Im gonna do to ya when I get back,"

She was. And as she did her work, taking care of the baby and helping look after everyone, thoughts of Daryl's hands on her body kept creeping in. She tried to focus on her work as she felt her panties getting wet.

She thought of Daryl's hands on her body and how he said wanted to see her touch herself. "Right there," he had said as he rubbed her clit harder, his scraggly beard making her inner thigh tingle as he fingered her…

Control yourself Beth, she thought. Lately that had been difficult. The early pregnancy hormones were doing things to her besides making her dizzy and nauseous. It seemed like she was aroused all the time.

She couldn't wait for Daryl to get back. She wanted to tear his clothes off and run her tongue all over him, tracing his muscles. She wanted to lick the sweat from his body. Down girl, she thought to herself, knowing full well he would be wanting the same.

"Lost in thought?" She didn't hear Tara come in. She smiled and blushed a little.

"I don't blame you; if he was mine I'd be thinking about him too," Beth looked at the dark haired girl, shocked.

"I thought you were.. uh, into girls?" Beth knew Tara had had a girlfriend who had been killed during the attack on the prison. She had been part of the Governor's second army. He had lied to them about the people in the prison. "Brian Herriot" had told them these people were nothing but rapists, murderers and thugs. By the time they realized his lies it was too late.

Tara smiled. "I am.. mostly. But damn your man is hot; don't worry though he only has eyes for you," And Beth knew that was true. Just then the baby started crying. "Go on we'll talk later,"

Daryl and Brett drove the rest of the way back to the mall in silence, Brett's hatred of the redneck growing and a plan formed in his mind. He could get rid of Daryl Dixon and have Beth Greene all to himself. He chuckled silently.

"The fuck you laughin at?" Daryl didn't like this kid at all. Not at all.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

But as the plan began to take hold in his mind the smile grew…


	9. Chapter 9

************************************************************************* Beth was getting anxious. She didn't like Daryl going out without her, even though she knew he could handle himself. She really didn't trust Brett. The way he looked at her made her feel sick inside. She tried not to think about it, choosing instead to think about the surprise she had stashed for Daryl.

Earlier while the baby was down for a nap and Dusty was sitting with her, Beth had gone into one of the stores she knew was clear. Just something to do. It was like having a walk in closet at least for now while they were staying in the mall. They didn't have to take everything with them at once. But when she found the little shorts and cami she had to get them. The shorts were gray and the top was sky blue. Both were tiny and fit her just how her father would never let her wear them and in truth she would never wear them where anyone would see her. Just Daryl. Her Daryl. She smiled at the thought.

That first night after the prison fell, when they had ran for their lives he had held while she cried for her dad, for her sister, for the prison. He had held her close and told her she was safe and they would be ok. During the day as they had tried so hard to find the rest of the group, Beth did her job allowing Daryl to teach her things about survival. She was so amazed by how much Daryl knew. He taught her so much and night held her as she cried, never trying anything until the night he had kissed her and confessed his love. The night he took her virginity.

Beth was a little self conscious about her body still though the way Daryl's crystal blue eyes traveled up and down her naked body was making her lose that quickly. She knew how much he desired her. She only hoped he'd allow two minutes to put it on for him when he got back. Of course she knew she wouldn't be wearing it long and again she found herself wanting him.

She had no idea sex could be this good. Before the outbreak, some of her girl friends had told about having sex with their boyfriends, how she should do it with Jimmy. That she would lose him if all she did was kiss. But Beth wanted to wait til she was in love.

And she was definitely in love with Daryl. One night back at the farm not long after the group had arrived, she had a dream about him. That day she had watched him go out alone to look for Sophia telling Rick "Im better on my own" in that honeysuckle voice. That night, she had dreamed he had come to her room took her in his arms whispering in her ear. In the dream he slowly removed her clothes and kissed her all over. She woke up from the dream sweating, throbbing inside.

Now she was his and she was having his baby. Beth had always wanted children. Part of her was so happy but the loss of her father and not knowing if her sister was still alive brought a veil of sadness.

She hoped he would get back soon. This was the longest they had been apart in the two months since the prison fell. She was scared for him even though she knew he could handle himself. He had single handedly destroyed the Governor's tank after using a walker for a shield. He could definitely handle himself.

But the fact that he was with Brett scared her. There was something in his eyes. He was always staring at her. His eyes were like a rattlesnake. Once when she was a kid her. Maggie and Shawn had been out riding when they came across one. She remembered how it looked. Brett's eyes were like that. She had a sick feeling when he looked at her.

Finishing up her work, she went back to the food court to wait for Daryl.

About an hour later, Jeff who was watching the door with Jesse one of the people they had rescued saw them pull up.

"They're back" he yelled. Beth stood up a little too quickly and had to sit back down. She got back up again a little slower this time and ran to the door. She tried to go out but Jeff stopped her.

"Let me go I need to help," she pushed past him, running to the car, her knife out and ready. Daryl stepped out, saw her and grabbed her in his arms picking her up off the ground. He saw Brett staring at them and he kissed her deeply.

"Come on girl I brought us dinner," They unloaded the deer and quickly got inside.

Later after they had eaten the venison, Beth and Daryl were sitting together in a booth. She was in his lap. She kissed him and whispered to him. "Im so glad you're back. I missed you," He kissed her again, running his hands over her body.

"Been thinking about ya all day," he repositioned her so she was facing away from him. He kissed her neck and pulled her even closer. She could feel his erection against her bottom. His hands were under her shirt then they moved down and unfastened her jeans. He worked his hand inside and whispered in her ear.

"Mmm," he worked his fingers inside. "Yer so wet," He rubbed at her clit and she sucked in her breath.

"Everyone's gonna see," she whispered. His fingers felt so good, slowly rubbing her spot.

"Im gonna make ya come for me right here," He fixed it so her legs were apart and he was biting her neck now as he played with her clit. "Don't ya make any noise or everyone will know," He bit and sucked on her neck, making little bruises. He rubbed her clit faster as he whispered in her ear. "Yer so close baby," Now he had a finger inside as he worked her clit harder and faster.

Beth was trying not to moan out loud as Daryl whispered in her ear "Think about what Im gonna do with ya upstairs," She bit her lip to keep quiet as the orgasm hit her.

"Yeah that's what I want….mmmm yer comin on my fingers baby later its gonna be on my tongue" and he licked at her neck causing a second wave of pleasure over her.

When she finished, he looked into her eyes and put his fingers in his mouth sucking her juices. The look in his gorgeous eyes told her all she needed to know.

Daryl needed to get her upstairs. He was about ready to shoot in his pants like a kid, her sweet little ass pressed against him felt so good. He adjusted her shirt so it hung down over her pants without fastening them. She stood up and he adjusted himself so no one could see the enormous throbbing bulge in his pants.

He picked her up in arms, locked in a deep kiss, leaving them both breathless and they went upstairs.

**************************************************************8

Brett watched the pair as they played around in the booth. They were fooling no one. Anyone with eyes could see what he was doing to her. She was his. He meant to have her and soon he would. When his basement playroom was ready. It was almost there. A few more adjustments and he would be ready for a test but which of the women would he pick?

His eyes set on the dark haired girl. Tara. She didn't like guys but she would do for a test. He excused himself and headed for the basement.

Daryl couldn't wait. He put Beth down and pulled her jeans down. "Got yer panties all wet. We'll have ta get rid of them," as he kneeled down in front of her. He tore them away and started licking her, teasing her

"Ya taste so good ,"he stood up and kissed her and didn't break the kiss til they were in the room. Breaking the kiss, Beth smiled at him.

"Give me one second I have a surprise for you," she quickly went to put on the outfit she found.

Daryl was sitting on the couch. His eyes lit up when he saw her in the tiny shorts and cami.

"Damn girl," he said. He was in his shorts and his erection was poking out. "Come here sexy,"

She smiled and went to him. He led her to the couch and she lay down. His eyes raked down her body. He licked his lips and rubbed himself. He sat down beside her and spread her legs.

"Love this," he said as he kissed his way up her leg. "Look at this," he pulled her shorts to the side.

"Mmm easy access," he replaced them and gently turned her over on her belly and slid his hand into her shorts. "Have to get rid of them love," he pulled them down.

Now she was laying face down over his lap. He rubbed her ass and she could feel him against her.

"Should spank ya for coming outside the mall bad girl," now his hand was between her legs rubbing her wetness.

He rubbed her bottom. "Hmmm what am I gonna do with ya? " he turned her back over and kissed her. "Promise me ya wont do that again cause next time I will spank ya," she kissed him hard, the thought made her tingle.

He took her top off and played with her hard little nipple. "Oh ya like that huh?" he took it in his mouth, sucking it hard til she cried out. Then the other one.

"You promise?"

" I promise,"

"Good. Lay back I wanna taste ya some more," He opened her legs and started licking her. She moaned as his tongue plunged inside her then found her clit. He sucked on her clit making her moan out loud.

"Oh D-d-daryl daryl y-yes" and she was coming again and again. Her moans were driving him crazy and he couldn't wait any longer. He put her on her knees and squeezed her tiny little ass. She buried her face in the pillow. He entered her from behind moaning her name as he pounded her, her squeals and moans nearly driving him over the edge as his finger found her clit and he toyed with her.

"Come on baby want ya to come for me come hard for me," and then she was yelling his name again. That drove over the edge and she felt him shoot inside her, heard her name like honeysuckle rolling off his lips.

When they finished , he held her naked in his lap. She stood up and put her shorts and cami back on.

"Lets go shower," and Daryl, knowing what she would do to him in there stood up and followed her, putting his filthy jeans back on. This was heaven. Daryl thought to himself.

He didn't realize hell was close by and the devil was drawing closer.

It was finished.

Brett looked over his handiwork. His playroom was all ready. It had been slightly difficult getting all the toys down here without those people seeing. But somehow he had.

He was disgusted at the display by that redneck and Beth, his Beth allowing him to touch her and in public. She would have to be punished. He thought about how he would strap her to the table and whip the skin off of her. She would be screaming for sure. The way his sisters did while his father whipped them with his strap.

Now to get that dark haired girl down here. He would punish her first. He knew she did things with girls. Dirty things. She needed punished for sure.

It was time. Now he would just figure out how to get her down here. So he could practice. It had to be perfect when he brought Beth here.

He went upstairs to find Tara.

Daryl moaned as Beth took his length in her mouth. She was on her knees in front of him in the shower, his hands in her hair. He turned off the water, pulling her to her feet. His lips crashed into hers, pinning her to the wall as he entered her.

"Beth oh my Beth," he moaned in her ear. She was still so tight as he moved in and out, her moans driving him crazy. He picked her up in his arms still inside her as his orgasm shook them both. He stood her on her shaky feet and wrapped a towel around her.

When they were dressed, he kissed her again, the feel of her sweet lips melting him. He looked in her eyes.

"I-I love you Beth," sometimes the words were hard for Daryl. "I want ya safe. You don't leave the mall without me," His hands ran down her back to her jeans-encased ass.

"I love you too Daryl," she hugged him tight and he closed his eyes. He felt her heart beating and wondered how he got so lucky to have found her.

She was in the food court, reading, when he came in

"Hi Tara," he sat down next to her.

"Hi uh Brett right?" She glanced up from her book.

"Yeah so what are you reading?"

"Just a novel," She wished he would go away. Couldn't he see she was reading? She went back to her book. "Did you need something?" she hoped he wasn't going to hit on her or something. Tara was bi but this kid was not only a good five years younger than her, he wasn't the least bit attractive.

Too tall too skinny and with thick as coke bottle glasses. She didn't think so. Not her type at all.

Tara preferred girls but she found herself thinking about Daryl a lot. Now there was a sexy man though she'd never try to get between him and Beth. She found herself listening to the moans coming from upstairs and often wondered what he was doing to make Beth moan like that. She missed Alisha, her girlfriend killed in the attack on the prison. Killed by a child. Tara had seen the two little girls shoot Alisha right between the eyes.

This kid was starting to annoy her. He was getting a little too close to her. She looked over at him, not thinking to be afraid.

She felt something sticking in her side, cold steel. She looked up, eyes wide.

"Lets go Time for you to take your punishment," He stood up and led her out of the food court.

**************************************************************************8


	10. Chapter 10

Daryl moaned as Beth took his length in her mouth. She was on her knees in front of him in the shower, his hands in her hair. He turned off the water, pulling her to her feet. His lips crashed into hers, pinning her to the wall as he entered her.

"Beth oh my Beth," he moaned in her ear. She was still so tight as he moved in and out, her moans driving him crazy. He picked her up in his arms still inside her as his orgasm shook them both. He stood her on her shaky feet and wrapped a towel around her.

When they were dressed, he kissed her again, the feel of her sweet lips melting him. He looked in her eyes.

"I-I love you Beth," sometimes the words were hard for Daryl. "I want ya safe. You don't leave the mall without me," His hands ran down her back to her jeans-encased ass.

"I love you too Daryl," she hugged him tight and he closed his eyes. He felt her heart beating and wondered how he got so lucky to have found her.

She was in the food court, reading, when he came in

"Hi Tara," he sat down next to her.

"Hi uh Brett right?" She glanced up from her book.

"Yeah so what are you reading?"

"Just a novel," She wished he would go away. Couldn't he see she was reading? She went back to her book. "Did you need something?" she hoped he wasn't going to hit on her or something. Tara was bi but this kid was not only a good five years younger than her, he wasn't the least bit attractive.

Too tall too skinny and with thick as coke bottle glasses. She didn't think so. Not her type at all.

Tara preferred girls but she found herself thinking about Daryl a lot. Now there was a sexy man though she'd never try to get between him and Beth. She found herself listening to the moans coming from upstairs and often wondered what he was doing to make Beth moan like that. She missed Alisha, her girlfriend killed in the attack on the prison. Killed by a child. Tara had seen the two little girls shoot Alisha right between the eyes.

This kid was starting to annoy her. He was getting a little too close to her. She looked over at him, not thinking to be afraid.

She felt something sticking in her side, cold steel. She looked up, eyes wide.

"Lets go Time for you to take your punishment," He stood up and led her out of the food court.

**************************************************************************8

No one saw him take Tara from the food court. At the bottom of the stairs to the basement, he threw her to the ground and she cried out, twisting her ankle.

"On your feet whore now," she heard him say as he pulled the belt from his pants. "Get the fuck up," She stood up, wincing at the pain in her ankle.

"Strip!," she heard him yell. She was crying. Tara always tried to behave like she was a badass but she wasn't. Even during the attack on the prison, when she saw "Brian Herriot" decapitate the old man with a sword, she panicked. When Alisha was killed by the two kids, she was hiding by the tank. She never fired a shot.

She did as she was told. The only person she had ever stripped for was Alisha. She was terrified at what this little sicko was going to do her.

"You've been a naughty little whore you have to be punished. I am going to whip you til your skin comes off," She sobbed as he put her across the table, attaching her hands to the straps he had installed .

"Take your punishment you little whore," echoing the words his father would say when he beat his sisters. Tara screamed as the strap burned into her flesh.

Again and again.

Daryl found Beth in the baby store with Ass Kicker. He loved to see her with the baby. Beth was going to be an amazing mother. She already was. Ass Kicker (he really hated the name "Judith") was walking and talking, calling Beth "Mama" and him "Dada". He couldn't wait til their baby was born.

There was three things Daryl wanted to do before their child was born. The first he could do in the mall. He saw a jewelry store on the second floor. Later he would go up and find a ring for her. There wasn't anyone to actually marry them legally but that didn't matter to Daryl.

The second thing was going to be a little harder. He knew Beth still held out hope of finding the rest of their group. Sometimes she still cried in her sleep, dreaming about the day they lost the prison and it broke Daryl's heart to hear her cry. He never in his life thought anyone could mean so much to him.

Before the world went to shit, before Beth, Daryl never had what anyone would call a girlfriend, though he certainly could have. Merle had always told him no one would love him . Everyone would just think he was redneck trash and when you spend your life hearing things like that, you believe it.

It took a year of being with the group to come to realize his brother was wrong. Carol had told him "You're gonna have to get used to the love," the day Patrick had shook his hand and treated him like a celebrity. Even Zack always trying to figure out what he did before all this. It was a lot to take. Especially for someone like Daryl. Sometimes he choked on his words, trying to tell Beth how much he loved her. He needed her to know it was more than the sex which was amazing, that he wanted her forever.

The third thing was to give them a permanent place. Right now the mall was working pretty good and they could do a lot with it. Plenty of supplies and room for survivors if necessary. Easy to defend even without a fence around it.

Beth put Judith down and she toddled over to Daryl "Da Da Da," cooed the baby. Daryl picked the baby up in his arms. He loved that child like she was his own. "Hey little Asskicker," he kissed her and tossed her in the air. The baby giggled. He put her down and she sat playing with the little blocks. He kissed Beth, picking her up off the ground..

"Got something to do Princess," he kissed her again. "Be right back," More kisses. He could kiss her forever.

"Ok we'll be here waiting,"

Tara was a bloody mess. Brett continued beating her though now she was reduced to weak moans. She was barely conscious but she could feel the warm blood running down her back.

Suddenly the whipping stopped. Tara heard him unzipping his pants.

"You little whore this is what happens to sluts like you," She felt him spread the cheeks of her ass and his cock pressing against her.

"No please…" she screamed as he forced his way inside her. It hurt so much. Tara kept screaming. Even over her screams, she could hear him moaning.

"Beth..Beth Oh God Beth," Fortunately it didn't last long. Thirty seconds later she felt him spurt all over her. He unfastened the straps and she crumpled to the floor.

"Get dressed slut" he threw her clothes at her. Tara, sobbing on the floor pulled her clothes on.

"Come on," he pulled her to her feet and dragged her across the basement into the dark. When she saw where he was taking her she screamed and tried to fight him.

Inside the little room off to the back were two biters, still wearing security guard uniforms. Suddenly Tara found a new strength that before she only pretended to have. She punched him in the face, breaking his coke bottle glasses and she half ran half limped across the room for the stairs.

"You little bitch" he screamed in pain.

Unfortunately Brett had the door partway open and the biters found their way out . He realized what was happening and ran for the stairs as well.

"Im gonna kill you, you fucking little whore"

It took an hour in the jewelry store and Daryl had almost given up when he found the ring. It was just a little simple ring but it was perfect. Like his Beth. He took it out of the case and put it in his pocket.

He was heading back down when he heard the screams.

When Beth heard the screams, she put Judith in the playpen. "Dusty stay in here with her," as she ran in the direction of the screams.

Straight into Brett.

**********************************************************************88

He grabbed her, forcing his hand over her mouth and dragged her back towards the stairs to the basement. The two walkers had found their way upstairs.

One dropped to the ground silently, Daryl's arrow piercing its rotting skull.

"Best let her go," he yelled at Brett, crossbow raised. He took down the other walker just as easily. Brett only smiled at him, his hand still over her mouth as he kissed her hair.

He shook his head.

"She's mine now Dixon don't follow us or I slit her throat," Daryl saw the knife in his hand but he was not going to let Beth out of his sight.

He couldn't get a clear shot; he didn't dare take the chance of hitting Beth. He followed them, hearing Beth's muffled cries. He opened the door.

Beth was on the floor in the corner, kicking and fighting as the twisted psychopath tried to pull her to feet.

"BRETT,"

He turned in time to see Daryl fire then he dropped to the floor as the arrow hit him dead in the eye. He ran to Beth and helped her to her feet. He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Its ok I got ya Princess," He looked her over. "Did he hurt you?" She shook her head trying to stop crying. Daryl looked around the basement.

It was a house of horrors and he wanted to get Beth out of there. He took her by the hand and led her out of the basement.

*********************************************8

Dusty wasn't surprised at all when they told her what her brother had done. She knew he was sick. Had known for a long time, long before the dead began to walk. It had been her brother who had killed the people in their camp while she had been hunting for supplies with Jeff and Melanie Anne. She looked at Beth and understood why he was so obsessed. She did bear some resemblance to their mom and older sister Raylee. Now as she and some of the other women saw to Tara's wounds, she cursed the memory of her dead father yet again and added her brother to it.

Tara hadn't spoken to anyone since it happened. Beth came to check on her after she said goodnight to Judith who would be spending the night in with one of the other women who also had a baby. She hugged Tara carefully, mindful of her wounds. Tara's eyes stared at nothing, blank from the sedatives given to her but she didn't push Beth away.

Daryl took Beth back to their room upstairs. He was not about to let her out of his sight, not after what had happened that afternoon. They sat together silently both still shaking inside. It was a long time before either spoke.

"I almost lost you today" Daryl said and Beth wrapped her arms around him, not speaking. He kissed her hair and remembered the ring in his pocket.

"Got somethin' for ya Princess," he smiled at her and her face lit up. He took the ring out of his pocket and put it on her finger.

"Daryl its so beautiful.." she didn't get to finish because his lips were on hers.

"Mine forever?" he asked her looking into her eyes. She nodded her head. He kissed her again.

"Marry me Beth" he whispered to her. Her kiss was all the answer he needed but her whisper in his ear was the sweetest sound he'd ever heard.

"Yes"


	11. Chapter 11

Beth was almost speechless when Daryl gave her the ring; of course she didn't have to even think about her answer. She knew she was his from the first moment he kissed her.

Daryl pulled Beth close to him, kissing her til she was breathless. She unbuttoned his shirt and ran her hands over his chest as he laid her back on the couch. Slowly he undressed her, his lips leaving a fiery trail down her body.

His lips found her nipple and he sucked as her hands wrapped around his head. His hands fumbled at her jeans, unfastening them. She moaned, his name rolling off her lips in that way that always drove him insane.

"Daryl…." He was making her crazy with his lips and tongue. He licked his way down, pulling off her jeans. He looked up at her then spread her lips. His tongue found her clit and she sighed . His tongue brought wave after wave of pleasure.

"Mmmm tastes so sweet," his tongue plunged deep inside her, his fingers teasing her clit now. She tightened around his tongue, moaning.

Beth ran her fingers in Daryl's hair and he rose up, smiling to kiss her lips. "Did ya like that princess?" her kiss answered him. She felt his erection pressing against her and then inside her, his eyes never leaving hers. He found himself lost in her eyes. Beth pulled him into her, her hands squeezing his ass and he came hard. He collapsed in her arms, and they slept.

When Beth woke up two hours later, Daryl was gone. She dressed quickly and went to look for him, first checking in with Dusty who was sitting with Judith. The baby was sleeping peacefully and Beth didn't want to disturb her.

She found Daryl and Jeff in the food court. Daryl smiled at Beth when she came over. She sat down beside him.

"Ya want to go on a run with me Princess? Asskicker will be ok with Dusty," He put his arm around her.

"Of course," she answered, a little surprised. He hadn't wanted her to go the last time. Because she was pregnant.

"Good get ready so we can leave when its light out,"

Daryl was torn between wanted Beth to stay in the mall where it was safe and going with him so he could be sure. This wasn't a food run; he promised her they wouldn't stop looking for the group and he was going to keep it. He just couldn't bring himself to leave her in the mall after what had happened with Brett. Plus he wanted to be alone with her again . Really alone not with a mall full of survivors. Male survivors.

It was a little selfish he knew. Recent events had traumatized him more than he let on. When he saw Brett with his hand over Beth's mouth, dragging her away from him, Daryl had felt real fear for the first time in a long time. He wanted, needed to keep Beth close to him, so he could keep her safe.

But since the world went to shit, safe was a relative term.

Daryl finished gathering the needed supplies. He knew they would be gone at least overnight. The others could manage here without them at least for a couple days. Jeff seemed pretty capable. Daryl couldn't worry about that. He made a promise to Beth and he would keep it. She was his first priority. Her, the baby and Little Ass Kicker. This group of survivors came second in his mind.

"Ready Princess?" He hugged her the way he wanted to the day he told her Zack had been killed.

"I'm ready," her head was buried in his chest. She could stay like this all day; she felt so safe in Daryl's arms. But now they had to go. At first she was a little shocked that he was taking her with him. He was so protective of her, never wanting her out of his sight.

When Brett grabbed her, dragging her to his basement torture chamber, she was terrified. But when Daryl burst through the door and she saw the look in his eyes, she knew she was safe.

"Ok then lets go," They loaded up the supplies, enough for at least two days. They would scavenge for anything else. She knew he was trying to keep his promise to her. That first night after the prison fell when her heart had been breaking with grief over the loss of her father, their home and everyone she loved, he held her in his arms for the first time.

It had shocked her at first but she was too busy grieving to realize it. At first he held her stiffly, not used to comforting anyone but then he was whispering in her ear.

"Its gonna be ok Princess," that had been the first time he called her that too. "We're gonna be ok; if they're out there I'll find them for ya." He had held her for a long time that night and for quite a few nights. When she slept and woke up crying, he would be there, wrapping his muscular arms around her for as long as she needed him, making her feel safe, warm. Loved. She knew he loved her, knew it even before that night, felt it every time he comforted her, every time holding her tighter and closer. Until that wonderful night he kissed her and confessed his love. Beth didn't think anything could feel that good as Daryl's lips pressed against hers, leaving her breathless. Last night though, when he slipped the little gold ring on her finger though was even better. She wished again for the thousandth time that her sister was here.

No matter. She would be. If she was alive, if any of the group was still alive they would find them. Daryl promised.

Beth had written down the names and descriptions of all the members of their group, just in case they found their way here. Information for Judith. She knew if Rick and Carl were alive, they must be beside themselves with worry about the baby. She hoped he knew that her and Daryl would raise the little girl themselves if necessary. They were the only family the little toddler knew. Gypsi, the woman with the long red hair who had a baby not much older had the notebook and was going to keep Judith til they got back.

She helped Daryl load the SUV and they headed back towards the prison. It was a good a place as any to start.

Two hours later they got their first look at the prison.

Daryl stopped the car. He looked at Beth.

"You okay?" she nodded. He quickly kissed her and they got out of the car.

About a dozen walkers wandered around aimlessly amidst the carnage left by the Governor's attack. Daryl easily took care of them. They moved quickly towards the gates.

"Stay close Princess," he said as they surveyed what was left. The grass was so high it could be hiding more walkers. He didn't have to tell her twice. He saw the worried look on her face and touched her cheek.

"We got this," and they moved closer. The outside looked pretty clear. He looked up at the remains of the tower Glenn and Maggie used to fool around in.

"Damn wish that was still there; we coulda put it to good use," he said to her, smiling and she laughed a little. He loved hearing her laugh. But now they needed to check inside.

Beth stayed as close to Daryl as possible. There were so many things that could be inside there and walkers would be the easiest to deal with. She was a little bit afraid. Just a little. She was with Daryl Dixon after all. Beth Dixon she thought to herself feeling her face turn red. Pay attention she thought to herself.

The cell block was completely deserted. Beth went into the cell she used to live in. Daryl followed her.

"I want to get some things," she said, turning around to face him and he set the crossbow down and took Beth in his arms. He crushed his lips into hers, picking her up. He held her in one arm and brushed the things from the table to the floor and sat her down. He broke the kiss, smiling at.

"Wanted to kiss ya like that the night I told ya about Zack." She cut him off with her lips and his tongue in her mouth. She opened his pants, freeing his erection. She took it in her hand as he pulled off her jeans and rubbed at her clit. She was already wet. He plunged into her wetness as she pressed her face into his neck, moaning. He held her so tightly as he moved in and out. She bit his neck as she came and feeling her spasm around his cock sent him completely over the edge.

"Beth Beth BETH" he moaned in her hair as he shot his load deep inside her. He held her close to him, still buried inside her. He whispered in her ear.

"I-I love ya, Mrs Dixon," She kissed him again and felt him swelling up inside her. This time he carried her over to the bed, torn between knowing they needed to hurry and wanting to spend all day in this bed with her.

"I love you too Mr. Dixon," and his lips were on hers again, his tongue tracing every inch of her mouth as he moved inside her. Their moans echoed across the cellblock; fortunately there was no one around to hear them. Or so they thought.

Daryl knew they couldn't stay there for long but he couldn't help himself. They were on the cot half naked and he was laying beside her. He kissed her, letting his hand lightly trail down her body .

His hand made Beth tingle as it settled between her legs. He whispered in her ear, "I wanna watch you come," She let him take her hand and put it between her legs, using her fingers to play with her. She closed her eyes as he whispered to her.

"That's right baby girl mmmm you like that don't ya?" Now both of them were rubbing. Beth could feel that amazing heat rising up inside her.

His voice was like honeysuckle as he whispered, "I'm not gonna stop when you come Im just gonna keep ya comin' and comin' til yer shakin so hard," he stopped whispering to take her nipple in his mouth and his tongue circled it.

"Oh Beth," he purred. His voice alone was bringing her closer and closer but his fingers were driving her half insane. He dipped them inside, making them wetter and lightly flicked at her clit.

"Hmmm what to do, should I use my fingers or this," his tongue on her neck made her suck in her breath, "I love it when ya come on my tongue mmmm it tastes so good," his head dipped between her legs, his fingers spread her lips wide then his tongue was on her clit. "Mmmmm come for me baby girl come on," Daryl could feel her clit swelling under his tongue. He loved what he was doing to her, how she moaned and whispered his name again and again. Beth's orgasm shook them both, "Mmm yeah baby yer comin for me now right on my tongue,"

True to his word as always, his fingers continued rubbing her clit. "Told ya I wasn't stoppin'," Beth was shaking wildly as Daryl continued his lovemaking.

"Yer so beautiful," he kissed her sweaty face. "and yer mine"

Just then, they heard a crashing sound. Quickly they sat up throwing on their clothes. Daryl grabbed his crossbow. They heard footsteps coming closer. Beth stayed behind him, her heart pounding.

The footsteps stopped. Then, a familiar voice.

"Who-who's there?" the little girls stepped out of the shadow. It was Lizzie and Mika Samuels. The two girls Carol had taken in. With them stood a dog almost as big as them. A beautiful Malamute mix. Daryl lowered his crossbow. The twelve year old threw herself on Daryl, crying.

"What are ya doin here? Is anyone else with you?" She shook her head.

"Its just us and Kojak," Daryl was petting the dog. It licked his face and he smiled. Daryl loved dogs and this one was just beautiful.

"How did you get past the herd?" Beth hugged the girls, tears of joy streaming down her face. Lizzie shook her head.

"We just did," her voice was flat, unemotional. The time she had spent with Carol after her father died had changed her. She was cold like Carol. The last day she saw her, she called her mom. It wasn't an accident but Carol told her not to call her that.

"We need to get out of here. You girls are coming with us," Beth said her voice showing the strength that Daryl was so in love with. She took them into the cell with her while she grabbed her bag with her clothes.

"Lets get your stuff," The group went to the girl's cell. "Grab what you can fit in your bag quickly." They moved quickly, the girls listened to Beth. Daryl was impressed. Beth was an amazingly woman. His woman. The mother of his child.

They decided Beth would drive Carol's Cherokee. They found the keys in the stuff she had left behind. Daryl would take Merle's bike. He put on his jacket but put his vest with the angel wings on Beth. He hugged her. "Ya look so beautiful," he kissed her and the girls giggled.

He smiled at them. "And what're ya laughing for?" That made them giggle harder. " Come on we gotta get out of here,"


	12. Chapter 12

They made a run for it, Daryl covering them as they headed for the vehicles. Beth started the engine of the Cherokee. She hadn't had much driving experience before the Turn and even less since then but she knew she could handle it. For now they would take the girls back to the mall and head back out in a day or so.

Daryl was ahead of them. Beth hated that she couldn't ride with him but they couldn't just leave Lizzie and Mika alone to face that herd. They owed that much to Carol. She had taken in Lizzie and Mika Samuels after their father "died. He had been bitten by Patrick when he died from the flu. Carol set about to amputate the man's arm but he had a second bite too far up to amputate. Before he died, he asked her to look after his daughters, 12 year old Lizzie and 10 year old Mika and Carol had agreed. And after Rick had sent Carol away, they had all been looking after them plus Luke and Molly two other orphaned kids.

She hoped the girls hadn't heard what was going on in the cell. She felt her cheeks turning red as she replayed it in her head and panties getting wet again. Beth didn't know if it was her early pregnancy hormones making her so easily aroused or if it was just Daryl. She smiled.

In the months before the prison fell, after so many new people came in, she had heard conversations between some of the girls, speculating about Daryl and whether he was good in bed or not. None of them had ever found out because he never hooked up with anyone. They speculated that he was secretly doing Carol Pelletier but that wasn't true either. So no one but Beth knew how good he really was. "And they'll never know," she whispered.

"Huh?" Damn. Lizzie heard her whisper.

"Sorry I was just daydreaming is all," she smiled at the girl.

"About Daryl?' Beth looked at her. The girl was so perceptive and yet unemotional. Even more so than before her father died and under Carol's watch the girl became even colder.

"Maybe," she answered.

"Daryl's your boyfriend huh?" she asked Beth.

"Yes he is," She kept her eyes on the road.

"Carol won't like that," Lizzie whispered and Beth almost drove off the road. The girls didn't know about Carol's suicide. They would have to be told but not right now. "Where are we going?"

"Taking you to the mall. There's a group there and its safe. Daryl and I will have to go back out though," She kept her eyes on the road.

They rode the rest of the way in silence.

Daryl had missed this.

He loved riding the motorcycle. It had been Merle's bike but Merle was gone now. It was cliché but the wind in his hair and all; the only thing that felt better than this was hearing Beth moaning his name in her sweet voice. Like she was when they were interrupted. Daryl was ok with that; at least it wasn't a walker or anything. He would have loved more time with Beth though.

They got the girls back to the mall just as it was starting to get dark. They would set out again in the morning. Finding the girls had given them hope. If two little girls alone could survive, maybe the others made too.

He knew it was a long shot but as long as Beth believed they were alive, he would hunt for them.

A little while later the girls were settled in with one of the families. Beth checked on Judith who was sleeping in the playpen with Mystic, Gypsi's son. Daryl was back in the food court and she sat beside him. He put his arm around her and she rested her head on his chest.

He kissed her and then moved his lips to her ear. He whispered in her ear, telling her what he was going to do to her when he got her upstairs. In graphic detail. Beth kissed him, hard, allowing him to pull her into his lap. He held her in his muscular arms loving her kisses, her touch, everything about her. Right now though her kisses were driving him crazy. He stood up, lips still on hers, arms wrapped around her.

"Damn get a room already," Dusty said . She was reading a book while there was still enough light.

But Daryl and Beth didn't hear her.

******************************************************************************8

He pushed open the door to the hallway as he crushed his lips into hers. He stopped, leaning her against the wall as his hands unfastened her jeans. "Gonna finish what I started," he whispered in her ear, whiskers brushing against her cheek.

"When we were interrupted…" she said. He smiled and nodded, kissing her . He picked her up and carried her into the guard room which had became theirs. He sat her down on the desk and she unbuttoned his shirt. She kissed his chest, her tongue tracing his tat.

"Beth….," he moaned as she continued licking his chest. She looked up at him as he finished taking off his shirt and pulled hers up over her head. He looked into her eyes. She was so beautiful. Daryl couldn't believe such a beautiful woman loved him, wanted him. He wrapped her in a hug and just held her for a minute. Then he kissed her first her lips then trailing his lips down her neck, his hands found her breasts, lightly pinching her nipples making her jump. She unfastened his pants and they dropped to the floor, his erection peeking out from beneath his shirt, In one movement, he pulled her jeans and panties completely off and threw them to the floor. She was running her hands over his body and he picked her up, carrying her to the couch, lips pressed against hers. He was drunk on her kisses. He sat down with her in his lap running his hands over her body and his lips fastened on her nipple, sucking and nipping as his fingers found her wetness. She was straddling him now his throbbing cock pressed against her dripping wet opening. She lowered herself onto it til Daryl's entire length was buried inside her.

"Mmm Daryl…." She moaned as his thumb rubbed her clit. "Ya like that baby," knowing full well she did. He thrust up inside her as she buried her face in his neck. God he loved how she felt in his arms but he wanted to fuck her harder. He lifted her off of himself and carried her back to the desk. He lay her down on the edge, spread open her legs and kissed his way back up her leg to her opening, licking her dripping wet pussy.

"Makin sure yer nice and wet," he whispered. He stood back in front of her spreading her legs far apart and plunged back into her wetness. Holding her leg with one hand, the other played with her clit as he thrust in and out, her moans of pleasure filling his ears.

"Oh D-d-daryl Oh.." his name rolling off of her lips as waves of pleasure washed over her and she was drowning. He leaned over her now her legs wrapped around him. He needed her arms around him, needed her for everything. "Beth my Beth-I-love-ya-my-Beth" he moaned as he swelled even bigger insider her. His sweet honeysuckle voice moaning in her ear brought her to a shattering orgasm. He could feel her twitching on his dick and he exploded inside her. When it was over, they slept, Beth laying on his chest, his arms around her. He could feel her heart beating against his, comforting him.

As soon as the sun came up, they headed back out on his bike, determined to find the others. This was the first time she had ridden behind him. She knew she wouldn't be able to do this for too long. She was going to be in her second trimester soon. Eventually she would start to show.

For now though, she would go with her man and they would track their group. In the first days after they escaped the falling prison, both of them had been depressed, not sure how they could go on.

"We aren't the only survivors; we can't be," They had saved each other. Even through her own grief, she could see how despondent this beautiful man had become. She made him move as Andrea had done for her back at the farm when she too had been depressed, catatonic, suicidal.

Andrea had told her it had to be her decision; she had to make the choice to live or to die. No one could decide for her. She had made a half hearted suicide attempt in her grief over knowing her mother and her brother Shawn weren't just sick. They were dead and what was in the barn wasn't them anymore.

"You're a tracker; track," she told Daryl on the second day. "Well if you won't go I will," and she had taken her knife and set about to go . Daryl came with her, snapping out of his despondence teaching her to hunt and track as they went. Holding her at night while she mourned her family. She knew he wouldn't stop trying to find the others.

Finally they reached the prison, planning to follow the road they took that day. The herd had migrated further on; it had thinned out considerably since the attack. Still Daryl wasn't taking chances. Leaving the bike off the road, they set out into the woods on foot.

************************************************************8


	13. Chapter 13

Daryl sat watching the fire burn. Beth was sleeping while he kept watch. She was laying on the ground next to him, wrapped in his jacket. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"D-daryl,," she tossed in her sleep. He got down there with her, held her and whispered in her ear.

"Right here princess never gonna leave ya," He wrapped himself around her. He didn't know what she was dreaming about, just that she needed him and he would take care of her. He held her in his arms.

She stirred and opened her eyes, Daryl's arms around her. She was dreaming about the fall of the prison. About her dad. She could still see that awful moment when the Governor used Michonne's katana to decapitate him.

"Hey," she said sleepily. He kissed her and held her tightly.

"Are ya ok? You called my name,"

She nodded. "Just a nightmare but its over now," It was. She was in Daryl's arms , the safest place in the world.

He kissed her. Beth loved his kisses so hot and sweet at the same time. They sat there like that locked in a deep kiss til they were both breathless. He pressed his forehead against hers. They kissed again and she could feel his growing erection pressing into her. His kisses were affecting her too. She could feel herself getting wet as they were unbuttoning each other's clothes.

He ran his hands over her bare skin. She was so warm and soft. His fingers dipped between her legs. She was already dripping from his kisses. He whispered in her ear as he toyed with her and it drove her crazy, his sweet-as-honeysuckle-but –rough-as-sandpaper voice was the sweetest sound in the world..

"Yeah ya like that huh princess," kissing her to keep her from yelling his name. But now he wanted, needed to be inside her.

She felt him slip inside her wetness as his lips crushed her own. Then his voice in her ear as she wrapped herself around him, his muscular arms holding her so tight, moaning .

"Beth oh Beth….." as he moved inside her. "I-I love ya so much Beth," He was kissing her face and her neck as she ran her hands over his body, pulling him deeper inside her until she felt him explode inside her, filling her with warmth.

When it was over, he held her close. She felt his beating against hers as she fell asleep.

Maggie had built herself a low fire, not wanting to draw attention, and fought hard to stay awake. She knew how vulnerable she was out there alone in the woods. At daybreak she would back track to the road or at least try to.

She was sitting there, poking a stick into the embers when she heard the noise. Instantly she was alert. But the noise didn't sound like a walker; it sounded like someone having sex. And she swore she heard the voice moaning "Beth". It had to be her imagination because the voice sounded like Daryl's. You have to find your way out of here girl; now you're starting to hallucinate. Still though back at the prison, she had noticed how Daryl's seemed to be on Beth a lot in the month before the prison fell. Could the two be out here? And close by?

She wanted to head out towards the sound but decided against it. It was dangerous in the dark. Of course it was dangerous in the light too since the Turn. It would be light soon. She looked at her ring, remembering when Glenn had given it to her. Right before the first war with the Governor. And she remembered the first time he told her that he loved her. The night they lost the farm.

"I should have told you before cause its been true for a long time," he had said, trying to comfort her. She had been beside herself with fear, not knowing whether her sister or her father had made it off the farm.

Glenn. She missed her husband terribly. The last time she saw him he had been so weak from fighting the flu. They had almost lost him at one point. He was out of the woods like most of the flu survivors but still very weak.

She poked her stick in the fire and waited for daylight.

Bob was awake. He and Sasha took turns keeping watch. All was quiet. It was about two hours til daylight. He hoped they didn't have to spend too many more nights out here. Sasha wanted to keep looking for Maggie though.

He thought about the voice. Bob was completely convinced it was Daryl's voice he heard. Sasha didn't believe him . Lost in her own worries about her brother Tyrese, he guessed.

They had traveled quite a bit since the fall of the prison almost three months ago. It was the three of them. Maggie had been with them but when they were surprised by the herd four days ago they had lost her.

Bob had only been with the group for about a month when the prison fell. Daryl had found him on the road, alone. No one knew he had been a Woodbury survivor. He would take that to his grave.

He pulled out the bottle of whiskey he had taken on that medication run and took a drink. Something he hadn't done often. He was an alcoholic. He was keeping a handle on it though most of his whiskey he had used to disinfect the gun shot wound in his shoulder.

He wondered more about the voice…

Back at the mall, Lizzie had slipped away from her little sister, who was sleeping on the floor next to the crib where the babies slept. She went down into the basement. It was dark but she had a flashlight. She shined it into the corner on the trap she had set. Then she spread out her tools.

Two rats were inside, unable to get out they were squealing. She took the bigger one out and pulled her knife out of her pocket. Laying it on its back, she sliced open its belly. It squealed in pain and died.

Lizzie shined her light, waiting. It didn't come back. It didn't change. They never did. She positioned the dead rat over the piece of wood and pounded a nail through its paw. When she was done she sat back and admired her handiwork.

At the prison, when her dad died she hadn't been able to put him down. Carol told her if she was going to survive, she would have to become strong. She wanted to be like Carol. Carol was so strong .

When she saw Karen and Dave so sick she knew they were going to die. Everyone died then they changed into something different. Neither of them could breathe and Karen had blood in her eyes. So Lizzie stabbed them through the ear. Just like Carol taught her.

Carol had found her standing over the bodies. Together they had drug them out and burned them. Carol wasn't mad at her. She told Lizzie it was the right thing to do. They burned the bodies. Carol said it would be all right.

But when everyone saw, they were upset. Talking about there being a murderer loose among them. Then Carol was gone. Herschel had told her Rick sent her away but that her and Mika were going to be ok with the group. She liked Herschel; he gave her books to read and talked to her about them. He reminded her of her grandfather.

When they saw what was happening at the prison, Molly and Luke were going to take the baby to the bus like they had been told to do. But Lizzie knew Carol would want them to help out.

"We should have guns," she said and ran to get them for her and Mika. Carol had taught them how to shoot, how use knives and other cool stuff. Lizzie knew about Sophia, Carol's daughter, how they were surprised by a herd , Sophia being chased away by walkers and killed. That was why Carol wouldn't let her call her mom.

She had seen the long haired woman about to shoot Tyrese and she shot her right between the eyes. Just like Carol told her. Molly and Luke had run for the bus. She hadn't seen them since.

Lizzie wasn't sure how they got away from the prison through the heard. They just ran . They followed the tracks for a while trying to find the others. Mika was scared until they found the dog Kojak. So they went back to the prison but from the other side. Almost no walkers there and they were able to get inside. They just stayed there until they heard the strange sounds and voices and went to check it out.

It was Daryl and Beth. They were happy to see them until Lizzie realized Beth was Daryl's girlfriend. She knew Carol loved Daryl. The first couple days after their dad died they stayed in Carol's cell. Lizzie was awake and she heard Carol moan in her sleep.

"Oh Daryl…." She must have been dreaming about him. But if he was Beth's boyfriend Carol would be upset. She hadn't seen Carol in a while; she wasn't at the mall. She asked some people she recognized from the prison if they had seen her but all anyone told her was that Beth and Daryl would talk to her about that when they got back.

She took the second rat out of the trap. She smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

When the sun pierced the gray early morning, Beth and Daryl headed out. The morning air was already warm. It would be a hot humid day. Beth ate one of the granola bars they found in the Wal Mart at the mall, trying to stave off the nausea she felt most mornings. Even though the sick dizzy feeling was like the flu, she was happy she felt it. The sicker a woman feels in early pregnancy, the healthier the baby. She put her hand on her belly.

"Way too early for that Princess, " Daryl smiled at her. "Ya still got a while til we can feel him move,"

"What makes you so sure it's a him?" she swallowed the last of her bar. Beth was glad he was so happy about her pregnancy. He wrapped her in a hug and she could hear his heart beating against her chest,

"Either way it's a Dixon," He kissed her forehead. They started to walk the trail.

Beth couldn't believe the number of walker tracks. Daryl had taught her the difference; the walker tracks looked a little different than human tracks; walkers don't really pick up their feet , moving in a shuffling kind of way. The tracks were all going in the same direction. Back towards the prison.

They were probably ten miles away by the way the crow flies. The walkers seemed to be migrating, as if they all shared the same mind. But that was impossible. From what the others had told her, only a tiny part of the brain restarted when they turned. Daryl and some of the others had been in Atlanta at the CDC looking for answers before Carl had been shot and they ended up on the farm. They really hadn't found any from what they had told her. Somehow with only that tiny part of the brain running these things could see, hear, smell and think enough to differentiate between themselves and the living. And whatever it was, they were all infected.

When the Turn had happened, a lot of people got sick with the high fevers and died right away like her mom and brother Shawn. But a lot of people didn't so some must have something of immunity, being able to carry whatever it was without getting sick and turning unless of course they were bitten. Many thought it was a virus. Maybe something from outer space.

Beth caught a documentary when it first started before it hit their town. Some scientists thought it was a virus not from Earth. Something that had rained down in comet dust. They said that was how the Spanish Flu in 1917 broke out in so many places virtually simultaneously at a time before mass transportation made it possible to be anywhere in the world in 72 hours.

She had watched with interest. While she had never been the student Maggie was, she was not stupid either. She had maintained a solid 3.8 GPA in high school, planning on becoming a preschool teacher when she graduated. She was getting ready to start her senior year when the Turn came, starting to see Jimmy when she could sneak out.

Herschel had never let her date unsupervised though he really had nothing to worry about. Beth never allowed any more than kissing even though most of her girlfriends were sexually active with their boyfriends. Beth had been waiting until it was right.

Not that she had never thought about it. She did. Always dreaming about this perfect night and a perfect guy. And then the Turn came. And her mom got sick. And Shawn. And so many other in town.

Then came the day the man in the Sheriff's uniform came running out of the woods carrying an injured little boy. Everything changed then.

Two days later, she was reading in her room, her window open. She heard Rick saying "You ok on your own?" Beth had gone to her window to see what was happening and she saw him.

"I'm better on my own," he said. He was so gorgeous. Sleeveless shirt, crossbow slung over his shoulder, knife tucked in his belt. And his voice. That voice.

It was so sweet like the honeysuckle at night when the scent hung in the air and yet rough. He was going out to look for little Sophia, Carol's daughter. As she lay in her bed that night, she had an amazing dream about him. He had whispered to her in that sexy voice and did the things she heard her friends talk about.

"What ya dreamin about Princess?" shaking her out of her thoughts, his crystal blue eyes narrowing against the sun.

"Oh..nothing," she blushed.

Daryl loved it when he made her blush like that. She was so beautiful in the early morning sunshine. Made it hard to concentrate on the trail.

Beth had moved slightly in front of him. She stopped suddenly, eyes focused on the ground.

"Look, " she pointed.

There were tracks. Tracks made by living people. Two sets. The tracks veered off into the trees. They were fresh too.

"Someone's been through here. Recent too.," Daryl crouched down to look. The weeds were trampled down here. Whoever made them had been in a real hurry. "Must have been running from the herd," He stood up. "Well come on Sweetheart lets go,"

****************************************************8

Bob and Sasha were running low on ammo; they didn't want to run into the herd so they got off the trail and made another sweep. Bob knew they couldn't hang around out there hunting for the others for too much longer; they would need to find supplies. Soon.

If anyone else was out here they would have to find them today.

They stopped to rest for a few minutes. The day was hot and Daryl was worried about Beth. Of course she insisted she was fine. They were in the shade; it was just a tiny bit cooler.

Daryl put his arms around her, pulling her to him. For the moment, they were safe though and he had needed to feel her in his arms all morning. He kissed her, leaning her against the tree.

"Daryl, " she said smiling at him. He looked at her with his eyes narrow, smiling.

"Where ya think yer goin' little girl," he whispered in her ear in that way of his that made Beth go weak in her knees. He was kissing her neck now, and she felt his erection growing. Then his hands were undoing her jeans and pulling them down. He rubbed the bulge in his pants and undid his jeans. He kissed her neck as rubbed the head of his cock on her clit and she moaned.

"Yer mine Princess," he slid inside her as he picked her up in his arms, her legs around his waist and he moved inside her. She was biting his neck to keep from crying out. He kissed her neck her lips her ears he buried his face in her hair and she could him moaning her name again and again as she felt him come inside her.

"Oh my Lord Damn Bob I owe you a bottle and a pack of smokes," Sasha and Bob laughed, their happiness at finding survivors overshadowed by the humor of the situation. Daryl put Beth down and the two quickly dressed.

"I told you I told you didn't I tell you?" Both Bob and Sasha were laughing now. "Look how red his face is,"

"Stop," Daryl said though he was too happy about finding survivors to care about anything else and he hugged Beth who buried her face in his chest.

They kept moving. Sasha filled Daryl and Beth in on how Maggie got separated in the herd. At least some of the teasing had stopped, owing only to the knowledge that they needed to stay quiet since they were getting closer to the herd. The stench hung in the air, cloying as an infected wound turned gangrenous. Daryl knew they were close. The tracks were fresh.

"Stay close to me Beth I mean it," He didn't want to put her in any more danger but she was determined. He loved how fierce she could be. Her strength kept him going but he needed her safe. "Til we're out of here ya don't leave my side," he kissed her forehead. She looked up and smiled.

"Where you are I am," He loved her so much it hurt; he'd give anything to just find the others so they could get the hell out of the woods.

Sasha and Bob were behind them.

"Never thought Id see that. Daryl Dixon in love," she said to Bob. He chuckled again at the remembered sight of Daryl banging away at Beth. Couldn't blame him.

They continued on the trail silently. The stench grew stronger. Daryl veered off the path into the brush. There were a set of tracks leading away. Beth and Daryl crouched down to look.

"Someone come through here," he said standing back up. He reached out for Beth and pulled her to her feet. "This way." He pointed and signaled to Bob and Sasha.

When the sun came up, Maggie started walking again, heading back to the road. She couldn't spend another night out here. Out of ammo and almost out of water. She had to find Glenn.

They had found the wrecked prison bus two days ago. There was no one alive on it. Just a dozen walkers. They quickly dispatched them . It was awful. All were good people who didn't deserve to ripped apart like that. She searched through the remains for any sign of her husband but found none.

She headed out to search for Glenn. Bob and Sasha were behind her when they ran into the herd. Fighting their way through they became separated . Maggie was on her own now and she was determined to find him.

She retraced her tracks back to the highway, no idea how far away from the wrecked bus she was. She started walking up the highway. She didn't know whether Bob and Sasha had made it through the herd but she couldn't worry about that now. She needed Glenn.

She walked on.

The tracks were fresh and leading out of the woods. The best Daryl could figure whoever left them was a couple hours ahead. The others were convinced the tracks were Maggie's and until they found out otherwise, Daryl went with it. He understood Beth's need to find her sister. He himself had searched endlessly for Merle when he had been left behind in Atlanta.

The problem was the tracks stopped at the highway and Daryl couldn't be sure in which the person went after coming out of the woods.

"So what now? " Bob said. He didn't have any family left but he could understand how the others felt. Once upon a time he had been married with a son but his drinking had destroyed his marriage. He hadn't seen them for a long time before the Turn.

Daryl told them about the mall and gave them directions to it but he knew Sasha wanted to keep looking for Tyrese as well as Maggie. That was one hell of a strong woman. He hadn't seen Sasha shed a tear since the prison fell. All business. He was uncomfortable around her but in truth he liked Sasha a lot.

"Whoever made it to the road," said Daryl. "Pick a direction," Beth was crouched down looking at the tracks. She was becoming a damn fine tracker.

"The herd is moving that way," She pointed South. "Shouldn't we go the other way? Back towards the prison? We aren't that far away are we?' She looked at Daryl. He nodded. If they could get back inside they could get the keys to another vehicle and they wouldn't have to stay out here in the woods another night.

"Is there anything left there?" Sasha hadn't been back since it fell.

"Parts of it. What didn't burn. We can still get inside," said Daryl. He really didn't want Beth to spend another night in the woods. "The cars are still there except Carol's Cherokee," He lit a cigarette. The others nodded. It was settled. They would head back to the prison.

******************************************************************8

It was a graveyard.

There were bodies everywhere. Most of the walkers were gone, having moved on to wherever the herds seemed to be migrating to. It was relatively easy for the group to get inside.

"Watch yerselves. There might a few hangin' around," They moved quickly. Beth stayed as close to Daryl as she could, Bob and Sasha behind them.

"Walker!" Bob yelled.

"Son of a bitch" Daryl couldn't believe it. The walker was guy from the tank. Daryl had put a grenade in his tank and a bolt in his chest but he hadn't put him down. The guy had been a real asshole.

Tara had explained how they had been lied to by the man calling himself Brian Herriot. The Governor. The son of bitch who killed his brother. She told them the whole story, how he had shown up in their apartment. They didn't know. How could they? He told them the group in the prison were murderers and thugs. None of them would have agreed to attack if they had known the truth. The only one of them that would have followed "Brian Herriot" if they knew the truth was Mitch. He was a real jerk.

"We want what you got Time for you to go assholes," he had said. Daryl had been determined to kill him and his stupid tank.

The walker who used to be Mitch tried to grab Beth but Daryl hit him with the crossbow knocking him to the ground. Then he stomped on his skull, crushing it and ending the miserable existence that had been Mitch.

And with that, they were inside.

Beth passed out the rest of the power bars and they found some bottles of water. They sat in what used to be their cellblock and had dinner. They would spend the night here, head back out tomorrow.

She sat with Daryl on the steps. He put his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. They kissed and then she rested her head on his chest. He lifted her chin and kissed her again, longer this time. Beth giggled as he ran his hands under her shirt.

"Don't you two ever come up for air?" Sasha said. But if Daryl and Beth heard her, they showed no signs, continuing to make out on the steps.

"Come on Bob lets leave the lovebirds alone," She wanted to do a sweep, make sure everything was ok.

Daryl barely heard Sasha's comment, completely lost in Beth, kissing her til they were both breathless. He stood up with her in his arms and carried her up to the perch.

He put her down, kissing her as they undressed each other. His tongue tracing her teeth, her lips, touching every spot in her mouth. Then he was trailing kisses along her jawline leaving fiery heat on every spot, her hands running over his hard muscular chest.

They lay down on the mat on the floor as he kissed his way to her breasts. She sighed as he took her nipple in his mouth .

"Mmmm Daryl…." She felt his lips on her belly and his fingers spreading open her lips. Her hands were in his hair as his tongue found her clit. He spread her legs wide, face buried between them. She thrashed and moaned as he made her come again and again….

"Damn what I wouldn't give for my ipod," Sasha and Bob were scouting around, looking for supplies. They could hear every moan and giggle coming from the perch.

For some reason, Sasha found this hilarious. She burst out laughing. Bob blushed a little.

"Go ahead and laugh," and then he started laughing too. At least it drowned out the sounds of lovemaking.

Daryl rubbed the head of his cock around Beth's dripping opening. He moaned as he plunged into her wetness. He knew sound carried in the prison but at the moment he didn't care. He thrust inside her, moaning her name as she pulled him deeper inside.

"D-daryl I'm I'm c-coming " He could feel her orgasm shaking him, rocking him.

He thrust inside her harder and harder, her moans driving him over the edge until he exploded inside her moaning her name over and over as he kissed her sweaty face.

*******************************************************8

Bob and Sasha continued their sweep trying their best to ignore the noise coming from the perch. They found more ammo but not much. A few power bars. Then they heard Daryl's voice.

"Beth Beth BETH!"

Then there was silence.

"Well its about damn time," Now it was Bob's turn to laugh.

"What's so funny,"

"Not a thing" he said and smiled.

**********************************************************************8


	15. Chapter 15

Beth was dreaming. She and Daryl were in the shower together. He was kissing her wet naked body, his whiskers tickling and his tongue blazing a fiery trail down her body. She moaned as he spread her lips apart to suck on her clit.

Daryl was awake. Beth was asleep next to him. She was so beautiful laying there in the moonlight. His Beth. He just stared at her, watching her. Then she moaned and smiled in her sleep. "Mmmmm Daryl.." she moaned. She was dreaming about him. That turned him on so much he couldn't help himself. He wanted to lick her all over, wanted to hear her moaning his name again and again. He loved how her body responded to his touch. He never knew it could be like this.

Beth was dreaming about Daryl. They were in the shower together and he was kissing her naked wet body, his whiskers tickling all the way down, leaving wherever his lips fell. She realized she was awake but the fire continued. Daryl was between her legs . He saw she was awake. "Hey Sunshine," he lifted his head to kiss her lips leaving her breathless. Then he lowered his head to take her nipple in his mouth. "Ohhhh….." she moaned.

"Yer so ," he said , licking her belly. "Ya moaned my name in yer sleep," his dipped lower joining his fingers in her wetness. "Is this what I was doin to ya?" His tongue was on her clit. "Tell me what I did to ya to make ya moan like that" he teased at her clit with his tongue, "Mmmmm" his honeysuckle voice moaned into her clit sending waves of pleasure over her.

"Oh! Oh Daryl…..Oh! yes so good.." His tongue plunged inside and she couldn't speak as he continued the sweet torture.

"Oh D-d-daryl p-please…." He was sucking on her clit now. He raised his head and looked hungrily up at her sweet face.

"Please what?" as he swiped at her clit again with his tongue.

"Oh! I n-need to, to…"

"To what Baby?" he licked again and slid his finger inside her. He was loving this. He licked her inner thigh.

"I n-need you inside me,"

"Ya ready baby?," he positioned himself on top of her and she felt his erection at her opening. He teased her just a little, the head of his cock brushing her clit. Just a little because he needed to be inside her. Now. Needed to feel her wrap herself around him.

He slid inside and started thrusting harder and faster as his lips fastened on her nipple. She cried out as her orgasm overtook her. A minute later he came too, bursting inside her, kissing her sweaty face.

"Still want ta hear about yer dream baby,"

In the mall, Tara tried to sleep but she couldn't. She didn't want any more of the sedatives Gypsi gave her after her assault. The nightmares kept coming. Now it wasn't just about her role in the attack on the prison; now Brett and Brian Herriot became one. So she found herself wandering the mall at night. She hadn't worked up the nerve to go back to the basement yet on her nightly walks. She felt she needed to. Needed to see that place. Her wounds were healing; the salve seemed to help a lot.

But she needed to see the basement . Needed to see that awful place. She took a deep breath, her hand on the door knob to the stairs. She closed her eyes and opened the door.

******************************************************************8

Lizzie was in the basement. She came here a lot, slipping away whenever Gypsi or Dusty had their back turned. There were no bunnies like in the woods but there were plenty of rats.

She remembered the first time she cut up an animal. It was before everyone changed , before the monsters came. She was in kindergarden. The kids next door had a kitten . She didn't remember doing it; she was hiding from her dad. Since their mom died he started to be different. He'd come into her room at night at first and stroke her hair. He would do..things. But two days before he kept her home from school. Mika was down for her nap.

"Come here Lizzie, " he had called her. She went because she knew he would spank her if she didn't. But he was looking at her strangely. Still she didn't want him to spank her; her bottom still had blisters from the last time; her little sister had wet her pants and that was Lizzie's fault. So he had pulled down her panties and spanked her with his belt.

She didn't want him to do that again. She went to his room. But he hurt her. He hurt her so bad. She still hurt. So she ran and hid from him. The kitten found her in her hiding place.

She was holding it in her lap. She heard her father calling her. She was so afraid she wet her pants. Now she knew he would punish her. She looked down at her lap and the kitten was dead . She had wrung its neck.

It hadn't done her any good to hide. He had found her and spanked her again. Hiding didn't do any good. She learned to submit to it and later would find little animals to kill. It was much easier since Carol had given her a knife. She loved the way it felt when their hot blood ran over her fingers.

She heard the doorknob turn. Someone was there. She stayed quiet in the shadows hoping whoever it was didn't see her.

*****************************************************************************8

Bob couldn't sleep. He never slept much, not without being drunk. So he was on watch. He didn't see how Sasha could sleep through the racket coming from the perch. He chuckled at the sounds. He didn't want to imagine what he was doing to make Beth moan like that.

"Don't they ever stop?" Sasha appeared in the entryway. She couldn't sleep so she decided to send Bob to bed even though she knew he never slept.

"Either he's really good at it…or really bad," he was laughing now. He couldn't help it. Sasha was smiling. She had a really beautiful smile, thought Bob.

"You gonna try to sleep for awhile?" she asked him. There was still a couple hours til daylight . Bob took a drag off the cigarette and offered it to Sasha. She shook her head. A non smoker.

"Nah just gonna sit hear and live vicariously through them," Now Sasha laughed in earnest. She couldn't stop.

"The fuck are y'all laughin' about?" Daryl came down the stairs from the perch. Now both of them were laughing their asses off. Daryl's face was red, sending them into new waves of laughter.

They were laughing so hard they couldn't talk. Daryl started laughing too, making it difficult to light his cigarette. He sat down at the table.

**************************************************************8

Beth woke up alone. She dressed quickly and went downstairs. Daryl greeted her with a hug, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close. He kissed her.

"Glad yer up Princess gotta get ready ta head back out," he kissed her again not giving her a chance to respond.

"Yeah we do," when he stopped kissing her long enough for her to answer. He sat her in his lap, holding her close much to the amusement of Bob and Sasha.

"Yeah we do," he echoed but didn't stop his kisses. Damn but he loved her and any time out there it was possible that one of them wouldn't come back. He wanted to take her back upstairs, but they really needed to do this.

They took one of the vehicles and Daryl showed them where he left the bike. One of the things they found back at the prison were maps.

Just to the South of the prison were residential areas (a good 10 miles at least). They would check there. It was possible that Maggie, Glenn, Michonne Rick and Carl could be there.

At first, Daryl had held little hope that anyone but the two of them survived. He had been despondent but Beth needed him. That snapped him out of the despondence. She was like a ray of sunshine. Never for a moment did she stop believing that the others made it out.

So Daryl and Beth took the bike while Bob and Sasha followed in one of the few cars remaining. It was had a full tank of gas. Eventually they would have to abandon it for another but for now it would work.

They approached the little town. It looked quiet. Deserted. Almost like a graveyard. Bob and Sasha went up one side of the street; Beth and Daryl up the other. They checked the houses for supplies and for any sign of survivors.

The first two houses were pretty well picked clean of anything useful. The third house had a swing set and a lot of kids toys. Daryl looked at Beth. He knew how Beth was about kids. The sign above the door read "MISS MACI'S DAY CARE". If there was a bunch of dead children in there, he didn't know how Beth would take it.

Knowing what he was thinking, Beth only shook her head so Daryl raised his crossbow and they went inside. There was a sound in the kitchen. Daryl approached carefully.

Suddenly the door swung open wide. A woman, half of her face gone, her intestines spilling out in a long train came walking out. Daryl put a bolt in her head. She dropped like a stone. He pulled the arrow out and quickly reloaded.

The kitchen was empty. There was a set of stairs leading to the second floor. Daryl and Beth climbed them carefully. They checked the rooms. In one they found some toddler size clothes. They took them for Ass Kicker. Beth shoved them in the messenger bag she wore. There were three cribs in this room. Two of them were empty. But the third was not.

In the third was a baby. No way to tell if it was a boy or girl. It growled and hissed at them but it was too little to climb out of the crib. It was horrible. Daryl raised the crossbow but didn't fire. He couldn't do it; this baby wasn't a threat.

Turned out he didn't have to. Beth shoved her knife into its skull, silencing the poor child. She looked at Daryl. He nodded and they checked the other rooms.

They moved on to the next house. No walkers here. It was dead quiet. They checked all the rooms. They were completely alone here.

Beth sat down on the bed and smiled at Daryl. He laid down his crossbow and walked over to her. He sat beside her for a minute, his arms around her. He stroked her soft hair.

"Ya did good back there," he said. She looked up at him. He kissed her forehead and she smiled, closing her eyes. She felt so safe in his arms. But they needed to keep moving . She kissed his lips. He pulled her on top of him.

"So did you," in between kisses. She got up. "We better keep going," but he grabbed her, pinning her to the bed with his kisses. She giggled. "Daryl!" she said as he lifted her shirt, kissing up her belly. He stopped and they sat up.

Just then they heard Bob and Sasha's voices outside calling them.

Sasha and Bob had cleared four houses. The first house yielded nothing of any use to them and no signs of anyone being there in a long time but in the second house they'd found antibiotics, painkillers and a complete first aid kit. They were running low on the bandages they had scavenged trying to treat Bob's gunshot wound. It had pretty well healed by now though.

In the third house, Sasha found a couple pairs of jeans that fit her almost perfectly. She was so tiny a size 2; it was hard to scavenge things to fit her. Bob had found some whiskey, having foregone drinking his to use as an antiseptic. He had no plans to drink it though. Whiskey could be used for a lot of things. In a pinch it was disinfectant, a mouthwash for any kind of mouth sores, toothaches and sore throats and an anesthetic. So they took it with them.

But it was what they found in the fourth house that they wanted Daryl and Beth to see.

Daryl couldn't believe what Bob had in his hands. Neither could Beth who stood beside him in silent disbelief.

Carl's hat

Tara started down the stairs. It was pitch dark but she had a flashlight. Something darted in the shadows.

"Is anyone there?"


	16. Chapter 16

They resumed their search. The hat meant that Carl at least had been here. That gave them hope.

Daryl and Beth went into the next house, Bob and Sasha back across the street. The downstairs was clear. They started upstairs, Beth behind Daryl knife in her hand. All was clear.

Beth stood there looking around the room. Daryl sat his crossbow down against the wall. He stood behind Beth, kissing her neck. "Been waiting for this all day," he whispered in her ear as he pulled her shirt over her head. He undid her bra and cupped her breasts in his hands, burying his face in her neck. "Mmmm" he toyed with her nipples, biting and sucking her neck leaving little bruises. His hands worked their way down and he unfastened her jeans. He rubbed her through her panties. "Gotta take'em off," as he pulled them down. Then his hand was between her legs, his fingers lightly rubbing her clit. "Yer so fuckin' hot baby," She could feel his hardness against her. He turned her around and she unbuttoned his shirt. He took off his vest and put it on her. She loved the way the leather felt on her bare skin. "So sexy," and he rubbed his crotch. She ran her hands over his hard muscular chest and he sucked in his breath. She looked in his eyes as she undid his pants. They dropped to the floor as he kissed her passionately, his tongue tracing every corner of her mouth. He sat down on the bed and pulled her close, taking her breast in his mouth, tongue circling her nipple and she moaned, his hands caressing her back down to her ass. He squeezed her cheeks and dipped a finger between them. "Ima take that ass one day," he said looking in her eyes hungrily as his finger gently rubbed a circle around it. She sat down on the bed beside him. He kissed her, laying her back on the bed. His fingers found their way back inside her. "So wet," as he pulled it out and looking in her eyes, put them in his mouth. "Tastes so good. Mmmmmm," he pulled them out of his mouth and resumed playing with her, his head dipping to join his fingers, driving her over the edge. He felt her spasms on his tongue. Then he was leaning over her, his erection pressing against her, both of them moaning as he entered her and he began thrusting. Soon the waves of pleasure over took her again and she came and a minute later Daryl came too, her name rolling off of his sweet lips.

"Wish we had more time," He was laying beside her holding her. He could stay like this all day with her. "Be lookin' for us soon," He was kissing her neck, his whiskers tickled and she felt his tongue lightly flicking sending chills all the way through her body.

"Yeah," she said, kissing him, feeling him grow hard again.

"More time ta make ya come for me," he said taking her in his arms.

" Where the hell are they?" Sasha was annoyed. Daryl and Beth should have been out there to meet them.

"I can guess," Bob chuckled. "What's the matter? You never been in love?" She glared at him.

"Oh whatever lets just check this last house. Maybe they'll be out by then," They opened the door of the last house on that side of the street. They had their weapons ready. Bob opened the door cautiously.

***************************************************************8

Carl Grimes heard the door open. Michonne motioned for him to be quiet. They were ready. The door opened.

Sasha and Bob stood speechless for just a moment. So did Carl and Michonne.

"You.. you're really here?" Carl was in shock. The events of the last three months had taken a toll on the boy and he looked much more mature than his fourteen year old self.

He and Michonne had gone on a run, Rick had stayed behind, having still not regained his full strength. He had been badly injured in his battle with the Governor; Carl and Michonne had been taking care of him. They needed supplies and Rick didn't want him to go alone.

"I can't believe it," Carl hugged Sasha though he didn't know her quite as well as Michonne. "Is anyone else with you?"

"Daryl and Beth; they're in the house down the street," Carl started that way. He always had a crush on Beth but she still saw him as a kid.

"Hey way Carl you need to know," Bob tried to get his attention but he was already down the street. It had been common knowledge that Carl had a major crush on Beth, tripping over himself whenever she was around. He sure didn't want him to walk in on what he believed was going on in there.

"Its so good to see you Michonne," Sasha hugged her.

"What don't you want the boy to see?" Michonne and Carl had become close. In truth she loved the boy like he was her own and was as protective as a pit bull.

Bob wasn't sure how to say it.

Turns out he wouldn't have to.

*********************************************************8

Carl went in the house Bob had pointed out. He didn't see anything. He started up the stairs. He heard Beth's voice

"Oh D-daryl s-o good," And then Daryl's voice

"Mmm ya taste so damn good,"

Carl peeked through the door. They didn't hear him, too wrapped in each other to notice. Daryl was naked, Beth was too except for his leather vest he always wore.

His face was between her legs. Carl didn't really understand what they were doing but then he heard Daryl's voice again.

"That's right baby come for me oh I love ya Beth,"

"Oh! Oh D-Daryl love you too oh! Oh!,"

And his fourteen year old heart broke.

Before Bob and Sasha could answer, Carl was back. His eyes were red, like he'd been crying.

"What's wrong what happened?" asked Michonne. Carl didn't answer. He was a man now. He could handle this. He sat down on the steps.

"I saw them. In the bedroom. He was doing.." he didn't want to say it. "I heard them they're in love," his voice tried to break but he fought it off.

"Im sorry kid I tried to warn you but you went so fast," Carl swiped at his eyes.

"Doesn't matter Just glad they made it," he looked at Michonne. "We need to take them back with us. This is just what my dad needs,"

"Yeah lets get the lovebirds, they've had enough time,"

Daryl and Beth heard the voices calling them. They quickly threw on their clothes. Beth tried to give him back the vest.

"No ya should wear it," he put it back on her and hugged her. "Ya know soon as I can Im findin' someone ta marry us," Beth threw her arms around his neck.

"I hope so before the baby comes," he smiled at that. He was so happy about the baby. He wished for the thousandth time that Carol hadn't done what she did, that Merle was still alive.

"Either way she's a Dixon,"

"She? Daryl don't most guys want a son?"

"Taught ya to hunt and track; I can teach this kid whether it's a boy or a girl,"

They got their gear and went outside.

And saw Carl and Michonne standing there.

"Carl!" Beth ran over to him and threw her arms around him. He turned red at the memory of what he saw them doing upstairs. He couldn't help but notice she was wearing Daryl's vest and a ring.

"Hey kid," Daryl looked around, didn't see Rick. "Your dad? Did he.." He saw Michonne and hugged her. Beth felt a slight stab of jealousy at that; Daryl belonged to her now.

"Yes we're at a house about two miles from here but Judith didn't…" his voice broke.

"No Carl yes she did make it she's with what's left of the group," Beth told him. He lit up at that.

"Ok lets head to our place," he said to them "My dad will be happy to see you,"

But Carl wasn't happy at all.


	17. Chapter 17

Lizzie heard Tara's voice on the stairs and she hid in the shadows, afraid to breathe. She didn't know what would happen if they found out what she did. That scared her.

Tara started down the stairs, flashlight darting around. Suddenly she was hit with all of it. The memories of what happened here. The memories of the prison attack. Herschel's decapitation. Fighting the wave of nausea, she ran back up the stairs and closed the door.

"You ok?" it was Jeff. He was on watch with another guy whose name escaped her.

"Yeah I'm ok,"

Rick was resting on the couch. He hated the fact that he couldn't work as hard as he used to but his wounds were slow in healing. Carl and Michonne went out on a run for supplies. They tried to tell him he was getting better every day and supposed they were right but it had been three months since the attack. He should have been at full strength by now.

The sound woke him from his half-sleep. Vehicles were approaching. More than one. One sounded like a motorcycle. He got up off the couch and went to the door.

He looked through the window.

His eyes were playing tricks on him. They had to be. It had to be the meds. On their last run, Michonne and Carl had found some heavy prescription pain meds. That had to be why he was seeing Daryl's bike pulling up along with the two vehicles.

He stepped out on the porch.

"Rick," Daryl and Beth got off the bike. The others got out of their vehicles. Beth ran up and hugged Rick and a flash of jealousy, the same flash that went through Beth went through Daryl for just a moment.

"So glad to see you," he said. "Come in,"

"Dad they said Judith is alive," Rick looked up.

"Yeah Ass Kicker's fine. She is safe. We can take you to her."

They went inside. Rick saw how close Daryl and Beth were. He never let go of her hand. It was strange seeing them so close. Hard for him to process through the drug induced haze.

Before they left, Carl and Michonne had filled them in on Rick's state. The gunshot wound in his arm and his leg were taking a long time to heal. He had fighting infection for the better part of three months. On their last run they had found Tramadol and Vicodin along with half a bottle of Pennicilin. He was beginning to improve.

They sat in the living room. Beth and Daryl next to each other on the couch. He saw how his son wouldn't look at them. He would have to ask about that.

Daryl told him about the mall, the survivors and Little Ass Kicker. Tears streamed down Rick's face as it registered in his mind that his baby daughter was alive.

"Take me to her," he said, swallowing a handful of painkillers.

**************************************************************************8

Maggie continued to walk the road., searching for Glenn. For her sister. For anyone. She kept walking even though she wanted to sit down and cry. No time for that now.

There was a sound in the bushes off the road. And that awful smell. Walkers. She had her knife ready. She still had her gun but she was out of ammo.

It burst out of the bushes and tried to grab her. She managed to knock it down, stomping on its head as hard as she could, the anger at the situation boiling to the surface and she felt its head smash, soaking her boots in gore. Swell.

She kept walking. Then she heard it. A rumbling like a truck. She looked up. It was coming closer.

At the house they gathered what supplies they could and loaded the cars. They needed to get back to the mall before dark. There was maybe two hours of daylight left. Rick, Michonne and Carl road with Bob and Sasha as Daryl led the way with Beth on his motorcycle.

Rick listened as Bob and Sasha filled him in on how they found Daryl and Beth. He glanced at his son. Everyone knew Carl had a crush on Beth, ever since the farm. He would have to talk to him about this but it would have to wait.

The road was pretty well deserted and they made good time. They passed the sign just as the sun was starting to set. But as they got closer, they saw it.

Walkers. Dozens of them, baring down on the mall.

The screams echoed through the mall. Everyone came running. Walkers coming in from every direction. Dusty had Judith in her arms as she was brought down, screaming as her flesh tore from her body. Tara grabbed the baby another walker in front of her. She stood holding the terrified child in her arms as Lizzie's knife went through its skull.

"Come on lets go," They ran towards the gunshots. Jeff and Luke trying to take down as many as they could before they too fell.

"I know another way out," said Lizzie. They ran down the stairs to the basement in the darkness.

It was pandemonium.

Daryl and Beth got off the bike.

"Stay close ta me," he said to her. She nodded in agreement The others were out. They worked their way in, taking down as many as they could.

"Daryl!" Beth screamed. There was a walker about to take a bite out of him. He hit it with the crossbow, taking its head off. He grabbed Beth's arm.

"Look," he said. From the other side of the mall, Tara and the kids came running towards them, Little Asskicker in her arms.

Rick and Carl managed to fight their way through. He saw the dark haired young woman holding his daughter and said to her "Get these kids in the cars,"

They took down the rest of the walkers in the parking lot. They went inside the mall, putting down the newly turned walkers and dragged the bodies outside. After they checked it out, Daryl and Carl went to bring Tara and the kids inside.

After the bodies were burning, Rick sat holding his daughter. He hadn't seen her in three months. She was growing so fast.

"Ma ma da da, " she babbled as Beth and Daryl came over to him. She reached for Beth. She picked the little girl up, kissed her cheek and handed her back to Rick.

"I want to thank you both; she's been well taken care of,"

Daryl shrugged him off.

"Its nothin' just what we do," he wrapped his arms around Beth and kissed her. Rick smiled and dry-swallowed some more pain pills.

"So you two are..what dating? Isn't she a little young for you?" He tried to process this. The age difference bothered him. He knew he really had no right to interfere. Still Beth was so young, not much older than Carl. They had celebrated her eighteenth birthday just a month before the flu hit.

The last time Daryl and Rick had spoken, before the prison fell, was when Rick told him he sent Carol away. He hadn't forgotten that, believing it had a lot to do with Carol's suicide.

"No," said Daryl "we ain't dating. Beth is a woman, the strongest woman I ever met. She's the reason Im alive," he looked at Rick, his eyes narrow as he studied him. All the pain meds were taking away his brains filters.

"Beth is my wife," The pills kicked in and Rick was silent as he felt the sheer bliss of the narcotic fog fill his head.

It was a long night. They made sure everything was secure. Daryl was angry at Rick's comments.

"Who the fuck does he think he is?" he said. Beth was in his lap, her head on his shoulder trying to comfort him.

"Its not him; did you see how many pills he's taking?" Daryl wrapped his arms around her. He and Rick had been like brothers; he was more of a friend to him than Shane ever was. At least Daryl never slept with his wife and tried to kill him.

He knew Beth was right; Rick was taking a lot of pills. Soon as he could he would talk to Carl and Michonne . But for now, he just wanted Beth, the comfort of her arms around him. He kissed her.

Daryl's kisses always gave her butterflies. There was something different in this kiss though. Beth knew Rick's comment about her age hurt him and he was kissing her passionately through his pain. The comment had hurt her too. She was hardly a child, hadn't been for a long time. In pre-Turn world, she was legally an adult. If the turn hadn't happened she would be close to finishing her second year of college.

They continued kissing each other, running their hands over each other underneath their clothes. She allowed Daryl to undress her, understanding his need for her.

"Beth," he whispered as he kissed her now naked body. "Need ya Beth don't care bout nothing else," His fingers found her wetness. She closed her eyes and moaned.

"Oh! D-daryl," as his thumb brushed her clit. Then his erection was pressing against her opening.

"Need ta be inside ya," and she pulled him to her. He slid inside, holding her in his muscular arms as he thrust in and out. He buried his face in her soft hair moaning in her ear.

"Beth oh Beth I love you," and she felt him burst inside her as she held him tightly, whispering "I love you my Daryl,"


	18. Chapter 18

Daryl didn't sleep long. He knew Beth was right; Rick was in a daze from the narcotics. He looked at the beautiful woman sleeping beside him. Wearing his ring. Carrying his child. And he felt the love for them inside him and knew it would kill him if he ever lost her.

He tried to be quiet as he got up to not wake her. She had a while before Judith would be up. But he had some things he wanted to check out. He dressed, put on his boots and in the notebook Beth kept he took out a piece of paper and left her a note:

Hey sunshine

Got something to do right now. Don't worry I aint leaving the mall never would without you be thinking about what Im gonna do to you later on love you princess

He didn't sign it. She'd know who it was from. He needed to take care of this. If they were going to stay here, it needed to be made more secure. He looked at her sleeping one more time and then went downstairs.

Rick was no where in sight. Must be passed out, Daryl thought. Carl and Michonne were up though, sitting in the food court. He sat down and lit up a cigarette.

Carl looked at him funny. He couldn't blame him really. He knew the boy had one hell of a crush on Beth.

"You could have slept; Bob and Sasha are keeping watch," said Michonne. She looked at Carl. "Why don't you go check on your dad. I need to talk to Daryl for a minute," Carl smiled at her. She was more of a mother to him than Lori had been. He left.

"How's he doing?" Daryl asked, genuinely concerned. He liked Carl; the boy had balls and he was a damn good shot.

"He's hurting,"

"Because of me and Beth?" she nodded.

"He saw you two in bed. When Sasha and Bob found us and said you two were with them, he went to find you,"

"Shit," he said. He never wanted the boy to find out like that.

"Yeah. He'll get over it. Beth was his first crush. You should talk to him though," He offered her a hit from his cigarette. She took it and inhaled deeply.

"Didn't know ya smoked," he laughed.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," and they both laughed for a second.

"Yeah but hey, how long has Rick been using?"

"Been with them about two months now. As long as I've been with them,"

"He's usin' a lot. Is he in that much pain?" She looked upset.

"Yes. No. I don't know. But every other day he sends us out looking for more," she passed Daryl's cigarette back to him.

"Its not doin' much for his personality,"

"I know," she sighed.

"Are you two…" She nodded

"Go find Carl and talk to him. Then we'll secure this place,"

Again Carl couldn't get Rick to wake up but this time he knew why. Those damned pills he was taking. He saw he was breathing and decided it wasn't worth it. He left the store where Rick was passed out and ran into Daryl.

"You ok kid," Daryl said to him. It was hard for Carl to look at him. He kept picturing him with Beth, his face between her legs and how she was moaning. He still wasn't sure what Daryl was doing that made her make those sounds. He remembered when the Turn first started when they were on the run with Shane and he heard them making those same sounds.

"I will be." He said. The kid had matured so much.

"Good,"

"Daryl? You love her don't you? You aren't just going to, I don't know hurt her," He looked up at Daryl.

"Never kid," and he meant that.

"Cause you know Beth she's real special but can I ask you something?"

Daryl wasn't sure he was ready for this but he answered the boy.

"yeah go ahead,"

"What were you doing? I mean I know you were doing something to her but.."

Daryl was half-expecting that. It occurred to him that without MTV this had no idea about sex at all. Someone needed to talk to him.

"Kid no ever told ya nothing did they? Ya know, about sex?"

"No" Daryl wasn't surprised; Rick was always busy being the leader to raise his kids. He took a deep breath. Come on he thought to himself. Don't be a pussy.

"Why were you kissing her there?" Damn the kid was blunt and he was not about to go there with him. "Does she like that?"

"Look kid that's personal Ya want ta know about sex? There's a bookstore right over there," He pointed in the direction of Books'aplenty". He would have to speak to Rick sometime when Rick wasn't strung out of course.

"I'm not a kid you know," He was right.

Beth woke up and found Daryl's note. She smiled. She got up and dressed then went to find Judith.

Carl was in there. He looked up and smiled.

"Hi Carl," she said picking up the baby.

Carl blushed a little. Beth was used to his crush her. It had gone on since the farm. It was sweet.

"What's the matter?" She saw him unable to look at her.

"I uh saw you and Daryl you know.." he was looking at the baby. Anything not to meet her eyes. "Back at that house. He was doing,, something to you," Now Beth was blushing.

"Oh Carl I'm sorry," and she was. She was respectful of Carl's crush. Once when she was much younger, long before the turn, she had a serious crush on her brother Shawn's friend. He found out about it and teased her unmercifully. She would never treat anyone like that.

"I uh its ok I talked to Daryl. He explained sort of but.." he was looking at the ground. "He wouldn't tell me why he was-was kissing you. There," he was blushing.

"Neither will I! That's personal; When you find someone you'll understand,"

"That's pretty much what he said," Judith had a hold of his fingers. "Thanks you know for taking care of my sister,"

A little while later, Daryl Carl and Michonne walked the outside of the mall, looking for breaches. It was quiet, the morning warm and still.

The smoke still hung in the air from the burning bodies last night. It masked the smell of the dead. They walked without speaking for awhile.

"We need ta talk to him. Today. He needs ta get off them damn pills," Daryl said to Michonne. Carl listened quietly agreeing with Daryl. He didn't like his dad on all those pills and he thought a lot about telling him one day they couldn't find any. But he was afraid to.

"He isn't going to listen," and Daryl knew she was right. He was still going to try as soon as they were finished here.

Rick woke up and reached for his bottle of pills. They'd have to make a run soon. He hadn't had a chance to see if there was a pharmacy here. He only vaguely remembered the events of the night before.

He dry swallowed the pain pills and headed to the food court.

*********************************************************************8

Rick was sitting in the food court when Beth brought Judith out to him. The pills were kicking in and that beautiful bliss filled his head.

"Good morning Rick; look sweetie there's your daddy," The baby cooed and babbled as Rick picked her up.

"Morning," he said. He looked at the young woman and he saw the ring on her finger. "Daryl give you that?" he asked.

"Yes he did when he asked me to marry him," Beth didn't want talk about this with him. She didn't like this new, drugged out Rick.

"Did he.. force you to do anything?" his voice was a little slurred.

"No! No he didn't What is wrong with you?" She got up and picked up the baby. "This is Daryl, your friend he would never hurt me; he loves me,"

"Yeah right Im sure he does Are you doin' him?" The old Rick would never say anything like that. Beth felt tears come into her eyes.

"What would your daddy think? You spreading your legs for him? Youre just a little whore aren't you," Now she was crying , "If he was here he'd turn you over his knee," He had ahold of her arm.

"RICK!"

It was Daryl . He had heard everything, saw the tears in Beth's eyes. He wanted to kill him. He got in Rick's face his knife drawn.

"Don't ya ever call her that ya fuckin' junkie," He stared at Rick for a minute, not even sure he heard him. "Or I'll kill you," He put his knife back in his belt.

He went to Beth; she was crying. He handed the baby to Tara and she and Carl left the room with her. He wrapped Beth in his muscular arms.

"Just stay the fuck away from us," he took her upstairs.

***************************************************************************8

She allowed Daryl to lead her upstairs. He was ready to kill Rick. But he didn't. He took her in his arms and held her and her tears fell. No one ever said such awful things to her.

Daryl tipped her chin and kissed her lips, looking into her eyes. He smiled at her and held her to him.

"No one's gonna treat ya like that. No one," he kissed her again. She stopped crying, kissing him back passionately. They sat on the couch, Beth in his lap. Soon they were unbuttoning each other's clothes.

She allowed him to lay her back on the couch as he kissed his way down her body.

"He called me a whore Daryl I waited I waited til I found you" Her words stabbed his heart. He looked into her eyes again.

"The fuck does he know about it? I know ya was a virgin," he continued kissing her body.

"Im the only one ta touch ya here," he put his finger inside her, "or here," he swiped at her clit with his tongue and she moaned. "the only one ta make ya come," he continued, spreading her lips apart and burying his face in her wetness. Beth felt herself taken over by his sweet honeysuckle voice and his amazing tongue.

"The only one ta fuck ya" he slid his erection inside her and soon he felt her come again as she moaned his name. A minute later he came too and they collapsed in each others arms.


	19. Chapter 19

Rick's head was spinning from the drugs and the confrontation with Daryl. He didn't him for wanting to kill him. He didn't know where it came from, why the thought of Daryl and Beth made him so angry.

It wasn't jealousy, certainly. He and Michonne had become very close over the last two months. Twice they had hooked up and it was amazing but now it was all messed up.

He sat there in the booth trying to process what had happened.

He opened his bottle and swallowed two more pills.

Carl followed Tara into the nursery. He was crying. Tara hardly knew him. Beth had introduced them last night, explained her situation. He was leery of her but at the moment he was so upset he didn't care.

"Uh Carl I-Im sorry ," she didn't know what to say to him. She was ashamed of her role in the attack on the prison.

"What do you know about it anyways? She's with him I saw them he was.. you know.. between her legs. His face.," now the tears were streaming down his face. "I heard her tell him she loves him. Well I love her too And my dad he said those things about Beth ," He had to get this weight off himself; he knew he shouldn't tell Tara but it had to be someone.

"Look Carl I don't know you but if you want I can tell you something about me," He looked at her. "When I was a little bit older than you I just realized I didn't like guys I liked girls," he was paying attention now. "I found out because I fell in love with my very best friend Kellie but turns out she didn't like girls.,"

She smiled at Carl. "Not only that but she wasn't much of a friend. She spread it all over school you know. It hurt so much I wanted to die but after a while it just didn't hurt anymore,"

"She's right Carl," it was Michonne. "It hurts I know but it will pass;" She sat down beside Carl. "Your dad is sick Carl he needs help,"

"Daryl should have killed him," he said flatly.

The big Army truck pulled up in front of her. Three people got out. Two men and a woman.

Maggie looked at them without speaking. The red haired man spoke first.

"I'm Seargant Abraham Ford. This is Rosita Espinoza and Dr. Eugene Porter we are escorting him to D.C. How many of them are there in your group?"

"I-just me. I'm looking for my husband Glenn,"

"Is your name Maggie?" the woman said

She nodded looking up hopefully. "Come with me," Maggie followed her to the back of the truck. When she opened the doors, she screamed out in relief.

It was Glenn. She threw her arms around him hugging him to her. He was still so weak from the flu.

"Maggie oh Maggie," he said. "I love you Im so sorry I tried to find you but they found me, saw me passed out its ok they're ok," Both of them were crying tears of joy.

"Lets get out of here," said Abraham and Rosita kissed him passionately.

Daryl held Beth in his arms, kissing her, tongue exploring her mouth. He never realized how good it felt to just kiss a woman. His kisses traced her jawline to her neck and he whispered in her ear.

"I'm goin' ta lick ya all over Princess," Beth smiled kissing him. God how he drove her crazy with his tongue. Like fire on her body. He wrapped his lips around her breast, teeth around her nipple. She sucked in her breath as he bit down.

"Ohhhh Daryl," he was holding her down, her arms pinned.

"Uh uh baby if ya move I'll have ta tie those hands," he looked at her hungrily with his eyes that saw through her. She moaned as he sucked on one breast and then the other. Her nipples were rock hard and he flicked them with his tongue.

"Ya like that baby?," he was pulling on her nipples with his teeth, gently stretching them out. Beth sighed and gasped amazed at how he always found new ways to give her pleasure.

He traced a line of kisses down her belly and looked in her eyes. Her eyes. Daryl was drowning in her beautiful blue eyes. For the thousandth time he wondered how he got so lucky to have such an amazing woman.

"My sunshine," he whispered. "I love ya," he continued licking his way down her body. Then he turned her over. Beth was face down on the bed feeling his hot breath and his sweet kiss leaving fire on her back. He continued licking. When he reached the cheeks of her ass, she felt him swipe it with his tongue and press his face into it. She sighed, "Mmm Daryl I love you too," she felt him sink his teeth into the other cheek. She yelped a little.

He kissed the red mark that was forming and turned her over on her back. He slid in between her legs, kissing up one thigh then the other. It felt so good. She couldn't believe how he could make her feel so much on fire. She remembered how her girlfriends used to talk about what sex felt like and they never said it was like this.

"Oh Daryl," as he parted her lips, tongue reaching her core. "Oh Daryl oh yes," she arched her back as he licked her velvety folds up and down.

"Ya taste so fuckin' good," his tongue settled on her clit. It was true; he was becoming almost addicted to her taste, the way her warm wet walls tightened around his tongue when he was inside her. The way it felt when she was coming on his tongue. Dear God what had this woman done to him?

Beth's gasps and sighs were driving him mad. He continued sucking on her clit. He could feel her getting close.

"Mmmm that's right baby come on yer so close," he spread her lips even further. "Yer clits swellin up so big yer gonna explode mmmmm I want ta lick it all up,"

He sucked her clit while his tongue flicked it harder and harder, her sweet juices covering his face.

"Oh! Oh! Daryl Daryl Oh yes oh oh!" she was screaming his name as her orgasm shook them both. He continued licking as she twitched and shook giving herself completely over to Daryl.

This was heaven Daryl thought as he watched his beautiful sweet Beth shaking, her eyes closed, her face sweaty, his name rolling off her tongue like sugar. He held her until the waves stopped.

"Oh Beth," he kissed her lips then kneeled in front of her as he pressed the head of his cock against her dripping opening. He slid inside as they both moaned. "Oh yes Beth Beth …" he thrust inside her again and again. He looked down at her. She was so incredibly hot as she writhed and moaned . Her little breasts red from being suckled. Daryl had seen seen anything more beautiful than Beth. He wanted to get closer feel her arms and legs wrapped around him, making him feel safe.

"Fuck me Daryl Fuck me hard oh Daryl….." Beth could feel the heat rising and the orgasm was shattering. He felt it when she came, the spasms on his dick Her sweet voice drove him over the edge. He fucked her harder than he had before; a minute later he exploded screaming her name . Heaven.

He kissed her gently, tenderly, neither of them able to speak. They looked in each others eyes. His intense love for her reflected in his beautiful eyes. And in hers.

Glenn had passed out in the back of the truck. Maggie sat, holding him silently thanking God for giving her back her husband. She looked at him. He was still so weak. The killer flu had taken its toll on him.

He woke up with a start and saw Maggie beside him. It wasn't a dream.

"Where are we?" he was confused

"I don't know we've been on the road about an hour," she offered him some water.

"What about the others? We can't go without at least trying," He started banging on the window of the truck. Finally it shattered and Abraham stopped it.

Glenn and Maggie got their things and got out.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing? Our mission is to get him" he pointed to the smug looking scientist with the mullet "to Washington so he can save the world,"

Glenn wasn't listening. He and Maggie started walking. Abraham followed after him.

"I don't think you get it. You two won't last a night out here. Your family's dead," his words were cut off by Glenn's fist. The two fought, Maggie and Rosita looked on in shock. No one was paying attention to Dr. Porter or the biters coming out of the woods.

He quickly grabbed a gun but had no real idea what to do with it. Firing at the walkers he managed to shoot the truck.

The gunshots got Abraham and Glenn's attention. There were walkers coming out of the cornfield as well as the woods.

Michonne found Rick in the food court. He half smiled at her.

"We need to talk Rick," she sat down in the booth. She watched him swallow some more pills.

"Yeah I figured," knowing she was going to tear into him. He knew he deserved it so he sat back and waited.

"What is happening to you? You're popping pills like they're candy and calling Daryl's wife a whore?"

"They aren't married yet. She's too young for him. Herschel.."

"Herschel would have been proud of her and happy she found a decent honorable man. She isn't your daughter or your responsibility; she's 18 remember? That's an adult in the state of Georgia, not that it matters anymore," She looked at him. She cared very deeply for Rick and Carl had become like her son. Every day she missed Andre her own little boy.

"I owe it to Herschel to look after her,"

"You need to look after yourself and Carl. Can't you see how he's hurting? Seeing you like this? You need to get it together really fast. Daryl wasn't kidding. He will kill you," She got up and walked away, not wanting him to see her cry.

*******************************************************************8


	20. Chapter 20

Beth and Daryl showered together and talked as they washed themselves.

"We need ta have a meeting, decide what we're gonna do," He was washing her hair, something his brother would have given him a lot of grief over. Beth loved it when he did things like that for her and he loved to keep her happy.

"We need to tell the others about Carol too," she was washing him as well. It saved water, communal showers. They finished and dressed.

She was right. Those girls, Carol's girls, needed to know she wasn't coming back. He felt a stab of pain when he thought about her. Same as when he thought about Merle.

They had kept the note. Carol was family. In it she had said that being alone, being on the road was more than she could bear. She tried to hold together for the little group of people she found, but when Daryl and Beth had shown up and told her of what happened at the prison, not knowing the fate of her girls or the baby compounded by her feelings for Daryl had been the last straw.

Daryl still wasn't convinced that Carol had murdered Karen and Dave. An attempt to stop the flu from spreading. And the way Rick went about it made him furious. Rick should have at the very least discussed it with Herschel, not taking it upon himself to cast her out like that.

He needed to do something about Rick too. He needed to get off those pills. He was still mad as hell at Rick because of the horrible things he said to Beth. He understood that Rick was on drugs, he understood he felt guilt over Herschel's death but he called Beth, his sweet beautiful sunshine a whore.

That couldn't be forgiven. It broke Daryl's heart to see tears in Beth's eyes. Rick had cheapened what they did, made it sound like she was the camp slut. Beth was a virgin. She didn't have to tell him. He knew when he touched her. And it was none of Rick's business.

They dried off and got dressed. Daryl hugged her and held her close. "Yer my beautiful sweet sunshine Beth ," he kissed her and she smiled up at him. He could see the love reflecting in her eyes, could feel it as her heart beat against his. He hugged her tightly. "I love ya so much Beth I'd be dead without ya," he whispered.

"Oh Daryl you're my first and only love; I love you too," He held her tighter. "We need to go have this meeting," They kissed again and went downstairs.

********************************************************************8

Half an hour later, everyone was assembled in the food court. Carl had agreed to watch Lizzie, Mika and Judith.

"We don't need a baby sitter," Lizzie said to him flatly, barely looking up from her book. The baby was sleeping.

Carl looked up from the book he was reading.

"Read your chapters Lizzie," Carl didn't mind sitting with his sister and even Mika who reminded him a little of Sophia. But Lizzie was… strange. Ever since she was naming walkers back at the prison. Carl didn't trust her.

Mika was okay though for a ten year old. They had went into the Books a'Plenty store to pick some out. Back at the prison, while they didn't have school, exactly they did have silent reading time.

Daryl told him to get a book about sex so he did. It was really bothering him now, what he saw him doing to her. If the world hadn't gone to shit, he would still have tv, he would have the internet and maybe his dad might have bothered to tell him something. Even when his mom was pregnant with Judith, no one told him other than the stuff when he was very little .

He couldn't get that image out of his head: Beth naked except for Daryl's vest, her breast poking out, her legs spread apart over Daryl's shoulders his tongue flicking back and forth as she made the same noises he heard when his mom and Shane were in the woods. He had heard Daryl say to her "Come on baby come for me come on my tongue," He didn't know what that meant either; just that Beth's moans got louder.

So he had found a book called "How to Make Your Woman Scream" He figured that was pretty close to what Daryl was doing to her. He found a chapter on oral sex. He was just starting to read, his cheeks turning read. So that's what he was doing to her. He looked up. Lizzie was gone.

"Mika where's your sister?" Carl was annoyed. Mika looked up from Salem's Lot by Stephen King, the book she had picked. Mika was a highly intelligent kid.

Carl liked her, not in a romantic way but she didn't give him any trouble when he baby sat.

Not like her big sister. That girl was strange. Always disappearing . When Carol was at the prison, Lizzie followed her around like a puppy. But then his dad and Carol had left on a run and she didn't come back with him. Lizzie got even stranger after that.

"Ok I can't wake the baby. I have to go find her. I want you to stay here with Judith all right?" Mika nodded. She really liked Carl and did what he told her. "Come on Kojak," the big dog followed along with him and he went to look for Lizzie.

Daryl started the meeting. He was nervous, almost as nervous as when the Governor had him and Merle in the gladiator ring. But he was leading now. Beth was beside him and he smiled at her. She squeezed his hand and he knew he could do anything.

"First of all, Beth and I have ta tell y'all somethin'," Beth looked down. She was standing beside him holding his hand.

"When we found this place, Carol was livin' here with a group. We told her what happened how we got attacked and all. It was just us, we didn't know if anyone made it," he looked around and saw Rick gulping down those damn pills.

"That night she killed herself. Slit her own throat. She left a note Beth?" She got the note out of her little notebook.

Beth started to read. "I can't do this anymore. Can't pretend not to love him. Can't pretend I'm ok out here. My girls are gone. The baby's gone. Nothing's been right since Rick left my Sophia to die a cruel death in the woods. I told Rick that I killed Karen and Dave. I didn't do it. It wasn't me. And now that I know Daryl will never be mine I'm done there is nothing left for me to fight for so Im opting out

I'm Sorry

Carol Lee Peletier

Everyone was silent, processing what happened. Then Rick spoke.

"She did it. I know she did.," his words were slurred from the pain meds.

"Sit down before you fall down Rick," said Michonne quietly.

"Next thing," Daryl said. "Beth and I want you all to know somethin': We're havin' a baby," He wrapped his arms around Beth.

The small group sat, stunned . They couldn't believe the events of the afternoon. Then Michonne smiled and stood up. She came up and hugged Beth and Daryl. Then Sasha, Bob and Tara followed.

Rick stood up. He walked to the front of the room. He looked at Daryl.

Daryl narrowed his eyes. "Got something ta say Rick?"

"What would Herschel think huh Daryl? Or do you care about anyone but yourself? Were you banging her back at the prison? " His words were cut off by a stinging slap. Beth couldn't believe she did it or the words that came out of her mouth.

"You have no right to say anything about my father. What would he have said? He would have been happy I found someone who truly loves me, would do anything for me. Daddy respected Daryl and in case you forgot I am an ADULT I am NOT your responsibility." Beth was furious. "I will not let you insult Daryl and I am tired of being considered "adult" enough to raise your daughter but not to make any decisions for myself. Daryl is my husband I am carrying his child ," Daryl put his arms around Beth. He was so proud of her. He wanted to beat Rick into the ground. "And FYI I was a virgin I was saving myself for the right man and Daryl is the right man," Daryl blushed at that but Beth's kiss made him forget his embarrassment. Rick stared at them, his face stinging from the slap.

"Bitch," he said under his breath. Daryl heard him and in a flash had Rick against the wall, arm poised to punch him in the mouth. He wanted to. He'd been dealing with drug addicts all his life and he was sick of it.

"ENOUGH! I tole ya I'd kill ya if ya talked about her like that.," he was right in Rick's face. "Yer done with the fuckin pills or yer out of here an you'll go without Carl an Asskicker cause ya aint fit ta keep'em," he let go of Rick. "Give'em to me. Yer stash that's it I mean either give us yer stash or leave,"

He waited for Rick's decision.

Carl heard Daryl's voice. His dad must have started up again. Never mind. He had to find Lizzie. He checked the restrooms on the first floor. No Lizzie. He searched around the first floor, not wanting to leave Mika and his sister alone for long. He had no idea where the girl could have gone. She was so bizarre.

He went back in the bookstore. Maybe she finished her book and went to get another. He was more than a little annoyed.

"Lizzie? You in here?" he looked around and sighed. She wasn't there. Damn kid. Never stays where she's supposed to. Well he needed to get back to the nursery.

He heard the baby babbling. It was so cute when she did that. Carl loved his little sister. Judith had pulled herself up to the crib railing and smiled for her big brother. Mika was no where in sight.

Now he was mad. He picked the baby up out of the crib and kissed her cheek. "Hey sissy don't suppose they told you where they were going?"

"Badabamama," was the only response he got.

Mika had went to look for Lizzie too. She knew her sister had….problems. It was because of their dad. She remembered how it was before the Turn. Their dad had to spank Lizzie a lot. He'd take her into the room and close the door but she'd hear him telling her to pull her pants down. Sometimes he spanked Mika too but he only used his hand on her bare skin. Lizzie got the belt. But afterward, when the sound of the whipping stopped, she'd hear Lizzie crying and saying "Please daddy no," She didn't know what he was doing. She figured after he spanked Lizzie he would rub her bottom like he did to Mika. She hated that worse than the spanking.. Lizzie never told her though.

She knew Lizzie went to the basement just like back at the prison. She was always in the basement at home but sometimes she would go under the house. Once Mika went under there and found Lizzie's jars. There were bugs in them. Once she found a dead mouse in one of the jars. It was burned, like Lizzie had dropped a match inside. Lizzie was strange. She got out of there really fast.

"Lizzie are you down here?" she called at the stairs of the basement. She didn't like basements and she didn't like the dark. Especially now.

"Come down Mika come play with me," Lizzie called to her. She didn't want to. Lizzie was mean to sometimes. She would hurt Mika always where it wouldn't show. And she knew what Lizzie did to the rats and the rabbits in the woods. She saw what Lizzie did to Tyreese .

He had helped them escape from the prison and they were in the woods. Lizzie had written on the rock with the stone where Carol had taken them one day before the flu. "This is where you go if anything ever happens that we can't be here at the prison. If we had to run in a hurry this is where we meet," she had told them. They camped in the woods. Mika liked Tyreese; he was nice. But one night Lizzie woke her up. Tyreese was dead. Lizzie had stabbed him with the knife Carol gave her. "He knew Mika he knew what I did," he had found the rabbits Lizzie had cut up. Lizzie sliced him open. He hadn't turned yet so Lizzie stabbed him through the ear with her knife just like Carol taught them.

Mika knew she had to do what Lizzie said so she went downstairs. She was scared of Lizzie. Once their dad died and they had been with Carol, Lizzie was better a little but since she was gone, Lizzie was messed up again. She started down the stairs.

Carl took the baby with him and went to the food court. The others were looking at his dad. He figured it was about the drugs. He knew his dad took too many pills. Right now though he needed to let them know about the girls.

They saw Carl come in with the baby. He went over to Daryl. "I can't find the girls.," he explained what happened. Beth took the baby from him.

"We'll find'em couldn't have left the mall," Daryl said, picking up his crossbow. He kissed Beth on the cheek and the baby on the forehead.

They split into groups; Daryl, Carl and Tara, Rick and Michonne, and Bob and Sasha.

When they got to the basement door, Tara sucked in her breath. The basement was still hard for her.

"You ok?" Daryl asked. She nodded. He shined his flashlight and they went down the stairs. He knew the basement was secure; he had checked it himself.

Daryl didn't trust Lizzie; he didn't believe Carol had killed Karen and Dave and her suicide note confirmed it. He knew she was covering for someone and the only person it could have been was Lizzie.

"Lizzie? Mika? " Carl called out. There was movement in the corner; Daryl shined his light on it.

Tara screamed when she saw it. Daryl and Carl just stared, unable to look away.

Little Mika was dead, belly slit open, gutted. Lizzie kneeled over her, knife raised covered in her little sister's blood. She looked at them.

"She'll be different in just a minute you'll see," she smiled. Tara threw up. Nothing actually came up; she didn't eat much anymore.

Then Mika sat up and growled. The bolt from Daryl's crossbow struck in the head and she lay back down.

"No!" Lizzie screamed, "You killed my sister," she sat there, sobbing.

"Go get the others," Daryl said to Tara. "Not Beth" he didn't want her to see this but he wasn't sure what to do with this disturbed child.

************************************************************************8

Everyone heard Tara's screams. "The basement…the girls oh my God!," she sat down. Beth came running too. "No, Beth Daryl doesn't want you to see it…"

"What happened is it walkers?" said Bob as they were heading to the stairs.

Tara shook her head.

"Lizzie did it. She killed her sister," She threw up again.

Beth put the baby in the play pen and helped Tara clean herself up. Daryl didn't want her to see. It must be bad. There were tears running down her face from the sadness at the child's death while at the same time her heart welled up with love for Daryl and how much he loved her. Pregnancy hormones. She had gotten ahold of What To Expect When You're Having a Baby in the bookstore and had been looking through it when she had time.

"What happened Tara?" Beth felt bad for her, so many bad things had happened to her. Beth didn't blame her for the attack on the prison. She understood how they had been deceived. She seemed to be a nice person.

"Mika was ..gutted. Lizzie had the knife and blood everywhere Beth I'm sorry,"

"What are they going to do? Why did she do this?" Beth was crying too now.

"I don't Daryl knew what to do with her,"

They were in shock. Daryl whispered to Michonne. "What do we do?" Bob had went over to Lizzie. He took the knife out of her hand and led her out of the basement. He stopped and whispered to the others.

"I'll clean her up and sedate her for now. Until a decision is made," Bob knew logically they could not keep the girl at the mall and it was cruel to send her out there alone. The best and only thing to do would be to kill her. A single shot to the head. It sucked but really that was the only solution.

They took the remains out. There wasn't a place to bury little Mika so they burned her body and discussed what to do.

"Can't keep her around," Daryl said. As the leader, he knew it had to be his decision. He looked at the others. Rick was quiet for a change.

Then Carl spoke.

"I think we have to kill her,"

They stared at him in disbelief though they knew he was right.

"What? You know I'm right. We can't let a murderer stay here in the same place as Judith? You want her here with Beth and your baby? He looked at Daryl.

"Gotta think about this," he went to check on Beth.

*******************.******************************************************

Carl looked at his dad and Michonne.

Michonne put her hand on Carl's shoulder.

"Lets go inside," she said.

************************************************************8

No one slept that night. They couldn't. Especially Daryl. He hated the idea of killing a child but he knew Carl was right. He sat in the food court with Beth, his arm around her.

"It's the only option Princess. If we do it this way, its fast and she wont suffer. Not like we'd send her out there to be torn apart," He kissed her hair.

"I know but I wish it didn't have to be our decision,"

"Me too," he said.

*********************************************************88

Lizzie woke up. She was having a nightmare. She was killing Mika. She screamed.

She heard a sound. There was someone in the room. It was Carl. He put the gun to her head and pulled the trigger.

*********************************************************8888


	21. Chapter 21

"I'm done Rick; I've been down this road before," Michonne had followed Rick to the back of the CostLess shoe store where they had been bunking down. "I'm not going to watch you OD Now are you going to give him the pills or what?" She was standing in front of him as he sat on the bench.

She was trying to keep her emotions in check. When she had first found the house where Rick and Carl were staying, she was thrilled just to have found someone alive. Carl had been tending to Rick as best as he could.

Rick had been badly hurt when the Governor attacked and infection was setting in. They found him antibiotics and pain killers but he was overdoing it a lot. This was not the Rick she knew. Not the Rick she was starting to love.

She had seen too many people in her life mess themselves up with drugs. She wasn't about to do it again. Her older brother was 16 when he OD'd ; Michonne had been nine years old.

She held her tongue a lot because of Carl. They got along so well. He had become almost like a son. Andre would have been five years old this year. She knew what it was like to lose a child.

Rick was being an ass. He had no right at all to say the things he was saying about Daryl and Beth. It wasn't really a surprise that they were together; back at the prison everyone could see the way he looked at her. Rick thought Herschel wouldn't approve but she had accidentally overheard a conversation between Maggie and Herschel one afternoon.

Herschel and Maggie had been pulling some weeds in the garden and Daryl was walking the fence. Beth had come past with a basket of clothes to hang. As Beth walked past, she had said hi to him. He watched her walk past and Herschel and Maggie had seen him.

"Think Im going to have another son in law pretty soon," she heard him say to Maggie. Maggie giggled a little.

"I just can't believe it; Daryl really has it bad for her and I've seen how she looks at him,"

"He's a good man. If they get together, they'll have my blessing,"

She had tried to tell this to Rick after his first outburst but his mind was so clouded by the drugs and his guilt over Herschel's execution to hear her. He was acting almost jealous over Beth and Daryl.

"I'm going to ask you this once and only once: are you in love with her?" Michonne asked him.

Rick sat there silently, the narcotic fog rolling through his brain, trying to process the events of this evening. He buried his face in his hands. He knew this all had to stop but he didn't know how to stop it.

Before he could answer, it happened.

BOOM

Bob and Sasha were watching the doors. They had barricades on the others. They simply didn't have enough people to guard all the entrances.

"What do you think they should about Lizzie?" Bob asked Sasha .

She looked over at him.

"I don't know. In the old world she'd be put in a juvenile facility of some sort. We don't have that now. I think she has to be put down," She studied Bob for his reaction.

BOOM

Tara was in the nursery with the baby. She had never thought of herself as a kid person, but ever since the prison fell and she had rescued Judith, she had bonded with the little girl.

She was reading to the baby. She found a copy of "Ferdinand" in the bookstore. It had been one of her favorites when she was little about the bull who didn't want to fight just smell the flowers.

The baby fell asleep as the story ended. Tara rocked her for a minute then put her back in the crib. It was great that there was a Babies r us store in the mall; for a while they had supplies for Judith.

She tucked her in and was settling down to read her own book.

BOOM

Beth and Daryl were in the food court, sitting at an empty booth. All the booths were empty. She was in his lap, his arms around her. He kissed her, a long passionate kiss. He wanted her to forget this awful day.

He was proud of the way she stood up to Rick. He didn't know why Rick was acting like this. He'd seen many people stoned before but this was bizarre. Rick was acting like a jealous lover. Could that be it? Could he be after Beth? Fat chance of that happening, he thought as he ran his tongue around her mouth.

He was running his hands under her shirt, his fingers brushing her nipples . She moaned as he lightly pinched it. He dipped his head to take it in his mouth. He needed to forget too for a while.

He moved to the other breast, Beth holding him tightly , fingers in his hair. She giggled a little .

"Oh Daryl," she whispered in his ear. "that feels so good," he smiled up at her. He unbuttoned her pants and worked his finger inside. She sighed. He was gently working it in and out , brushing her clit .

"Mmmm yer so wet Sunshine," he whispered in her ear. "so fuckin' wet." He worked her clit harder now. She bit down on his neck trying not moan out loud.

He moaned as she bit down on his neck. "mmmm baby wanna feel ya come on me," he fingered her swollen clit, "come for me baby come hard," She was so close.

"yer hot little clit is makin' me so hard," he wiggled a little so she could feel his erection against her. "Ima take ya upstairs an make ya come on my tongue," he could feel her just about ready. "ya like that princess ya want my tongue on yer hot little clit?"

She couldn't hold back any longer. She was about to explode.

"Then Im gonna fuck ya princess fuck ya til ya come," he felt her let go completely, felt the spasms on his fingers. He kept going, whispering dirty, sexy things in her ear. She loved it when he did that, telling her what he was going to do with her. She kissed his lips, her hands under his shirt rubbing his incredibly muscular chest. She slid down on the floor under the table and unzipped his pants, freeing his erection. He moaned as she took his throbbing dick in her mouth.

"Beth oh Beth," she sucked him harder now, running her tongue along the top and all the way down the front, her fingers finding his balls and rubbing them. "Yes oh my sexy little sunshine,"

"You like that baby?" she said to him as she licked and sucked. "Mmmm I love the way you taste," she said. She was driving him crazy. He wanted to throw her on the table and just fuck her. She was his woman, his love.

"Oh Beth Oh Beth Yes Beth Yes," and then he came. She felt it in her mouth and she swallowed it. Another thing her friends had told her was that it was nasty when they came in your mouth. But it wasn't nasty. It was him, her Daryl, her love her protector. He pulled her up into the booth, kissing her and holding her in his arms. "Oh Beth," in between kisses. "I love ya so much," they kissed again, "so much my sweet sunshine," He was amazed at the way the words came so easily now.

"Oh Daryl I love you too," How he loved hearing her say it and then

BOOM

**********************************************************************88

Everyone ran to the sound of the gunshot. It came from the ladies lounge off the woman's restroom, where they had put Lizzie . Carl was standing over her, his gun drawn. Lizzie was dead from a single shot to the head. They looked at Carl. He had tears in his eyes.

"What? You all knew it had to be done," He was crying now. Rick hugged him.

"Its all right Carl its going to be all right," Rick said to him.

"Ya did the right thing kid," said Daryl. "We couldn't let her stay here and we couldn't send her out there ta be eaten. Ya made it quick and painless, ya did right," The boy looked unhappy. Good thought Daryl. He hasn't turned cold. Not yet.

They took Lizzie's body out and burned it. Bob came up to Daryl.

"You can't just pull him off those cold turkey. In the shape he's in it withdrawl could kill him," he said. Daryl looked thoughtful.

"Ok how do we go about it then? He was angry with Rick, at the way he way he was acting and at the same time he was hurt. Rick was his friend and he didn't want him to die. So he was open to suggestions.

"He needs to give up the pills. We step him down slow, WE give it to him and hopefully he can stop."

"All right then We need ta talk ta him again," Rick and Michonne were inside the mall with Carl. Daryl started inside.

Daryl and Bob went up to Rick.

"So what's it gonna be Rick? Ya gonna give up the pills or is it gonna be the road?" Rick looked at him. He reached in his pocket. He handed Daryl the bottle. Daryl gave it to Bob.

"Is that all?" he was done playing with Rick. "We need ta go through yer stuff'" He picked up Rick's bag. Rick grabbed it out of his hands.

"I gave you the damn pills what more do you want from me?" He looked at Daryl.

"I told ya. Ya wanna be drugged out go do it somewhere else. What's the dosage on that bottle Bob?"

"One every 12 hours. You come find me at 6am and you get a pill. 6am and 6pm. We'll go from there,"

"I can't believe this, that its come to this," Rick was holding his head. He couldn't handle anymore. He had just swallowed a couple when Daryl and Bob came in. He felt like one of the criminals he and Shane used to arrest. He wanted things back the way they were before the Turn.

"Bob check his stuff," He took the things out of the backpack. They didn't find anymore pills. Daryl was glad there was someone with medical knowledge at the mall. Bob had been a combat medic so that was at least something.

Daryl and Bob left leaving Rick alone with his thoughts.

The fuel tank was shot. Once they had taken down the walkers, Abraham noticed the leak. "How in the hell did you do this?" he said to Dr. Porter. He was thoroughly pissed. This guy was an arrogant prick and it was so obvious he was hot for Rosita. He couldn't blame him there; she was sexy as hell in those cut offs and cropped top. But she was his and that was all there was to it. He didn't like Dr. Porter's "I'm smarter than you" attitude. He wanted to leave him by the side of the road, but he knew Dr. Porter could be the one to save the world.

He inspected the damage. Just like he thought it couldn't be fixed. Stupid ass. He can save the world but doesn't even know that sound draws those fuckers.

"Guess we're walking," They got there gear out of the back of the truck, what they carry and started walking . Abraham caught up with Glenn and Maggie.

Glenn didn't speak. Neither did Maggie for that matter. They just kept walking. It would be dark soon. They'd need to find shelter. Then they saw the sign.

EVERETTVILLE MALL TWO MILES

"That's where we're going," he said to them.

*************************************************************************88888

T


	22. Chapter 22

Rick sat in the Costless by himself. He needed to think, needed his head to clear. Michonne had asked him if he was in love with Beth. He never answered her. The truth was he didn't know. During the time after he and Carl fled, mourning the loss of Judith and their home, he had had fevered dreams about her, could hear her voice singing to him. He didn't know what that meant. But when he saw her with Daryl, saw the way they looked at each other, touched each other, it had sent this horrible crushing wave through him. Even when he had found out Lori was sleeping with Shane, that Judith might not be biologically his he didn't feel like this.

And he knew Daryl and Michonne were absolutely right about the pills. He heard himself saying those awful things, calling her a whore and he hated himself for that. Daryl had been his best friend, even more so than Shane, and he basically called him a dirty old man. He didn't blame Daryl for wanting to kill him.

Right now he needed to get up and go for a walk, clear his head. Try to figure things out.

Daryl had found Beth sitting in the baby's room. The baby was asleep in her crib. She went to Daryl and threw her arms around him, tears silently flowing down her cheeks.

"Don't cry Sunshine," he whispered and kissed her tears away. He held her tightly against him. He knew she couldn't leave til Tara came back from the bathroom so he sat down in the chair so he could hold her. He knew she was exhausted and emotionally drained from the horror of today. He put his hand on her belly. She was starting her second trimester. Soon he would be able feel their child move. He kissed her hair. She was asleep there in his arms, his Beth. He closed his eyes and held her to him. He'd die without her. He held her to him and whispered even though he knew she was asleep, "Yer everything Sunshine the reason Im alive I love ya I'd be lost without ya," He knew she didn't hear him. He felt her heart beating against his and closed his eyes.

"Hey," they woke up. "Go to bed you two," said Tara, shaking her head.

Beth got up so Daryl could stand up and he picked her up in his arms.

"Come on Sunshine time ta go ta bed,"

"Daryl!" but she kissed him, a long slow kiss.

*****************************************************************88

Rick watched Daryl and Beth, a pang of sadness. It reminded him of the first days being married to Lori. Beth was a very beautiful woman. He knew he was attracted to her and he knew there was no chance of that.

"What are you doing?" it was Michonne. She had been sitting with Carl. He was having a hard time dealing with executing Lizzie. He needed his father but his father as usual was wrapped up himself. Michonne wanted at times to grab him and shake him. She knew however that she wouldn't stop at that. She kept her emotions under control. Only once since the death of her son had she broken down.

She had banged up her ankle trying to get back in the prison. Beth was bandaging her ankle when the baby started crying. Little Asskicker had puked all over her. She asked Michonne to hold her while she changed her shirt. Michonne hadn't wanted to take the baby. It was the first child she'd held since her son died. She cried for the first time in the ten months since Andre was killed.

"Nothing just walking trying to clear my head," he looked at Michonne.

"He loves her Rick you need to leave them alone for your own sake," She looked at him. She was hurting but she'd never show it. "You need to go talk to Carl; he needs to know you understand," This was one of those times she wanted to shake him. She wondered what he was like before the Turn.

"I know Michonne I'm sorry," he hugged her. "Let me go see Carl,"

*******************************************************************************8

Daryl carried Beth upstairs, lips still pressed against hers, never wanting to break it. But being that they had to breathe, he reluctantly stopped kissing her. He opened the door to their room and lay his beautiful sweet sunshine on the couch. He sat down next to her. She reached her arms to him and he lay down with her, kissing her again. He could kiss her until he suffocated, he loved the feel of her lips pressed against his. It was paradise.

She felt his tongue enter her mouth, tracing every corner and crevice. Beth loved his kisses. She raised her arms so he could take off her shirt and her bra. His hands found her breasts. They were starting to get a little bigger; she was into her fourth month. She moaned as he rubbed her nipples. Her hands found their way under his shirt and she rubbed his hard muscular chest.

"Oh Be-eth" he moaned, his hands pulling down her pants hands on her ass. He squeezed it. Beth's ass was perfect to Daryl , so soft but firm. He reached around between her legs.

He put his finger inside her, working it up, and down. "Yer so wet baby" he said. He pulled his finger out and licked her wetness never taking his eyes from hers. "Ya always taste so sweet yer like sugar mmm," he looked at her hungrily, "Wanna taste ya," his head dipped between her legs and his tongue found its way inside her, joining his fingers as he rubbed her clit.

Beth writhed and moaned as Daryl continued his sweet torture. "C'mon Sunshine come for me love it when ya come on my tongue," now his fingers were inside her and his tongue was on her clit. He felt Beth's orgasm rip through her. "Yeah princess keep comin' for me," he continued as she came again and again screaming his name.

He kissed her hot sweaty face and she threw her arms around him "Oh Daryl I love you so much," and between her words and her kiss Daryl was completely lost in the love he felt for her. He held her kissing her deeply. "I love ya too sunshine," She loved it when he called her that. To Daryl, she was his ray of sunshine, keeping him alive, giving him a reason to survive.

He positioned himself over her and she felt his erection rubbing against her dripping opening. "Ya ready baby?" he brushed his cock over her clit and she sucked in her breath. He continued rubbing,

"D-daryl oh Daryl p-please…" the sensation was intense. She needed him inside her.

"Please what Sunshine," he rubbed harder and she moaned.

"Ohhh D-daryl please please oh please f-fuck me…"

He slid inside her dripping wet opening and he moaned, "Mmmmm that what ya wanted sweetheart? Ya like that huh?" He started thrusting inside her as she wrapped her arms and legs around him. In her arms, he felt safe. He thrust harder and faster . They were both moaning now.

Beth could feel herself getting ready to come again and she held him tighter, "Oh! Oh! D-d-daryl Im-I'm gonna…" He thrust even harder "Oh yeah come on sunshine come for me ,"

She cried out, "D-D-DARYL! OH OH DARYL," as the orgasm rocked through her. Her moans and cries drove Daryl half-crazy. Two seconds later she felt him burst inside her, their spasms continuing until they collapsed in each others arms.

***********************************************************************8

"Carl," Rick said. "How're you doing?" The boy sat up, his eyes red from crying.

"How do you think I'm doing Dad? I killed her. I walked in the room, I put the gun to her head and I killed her," he was crying again.

"I know son I know its all right," he hugged him.

"No it isn't all right! She was just a kid. I did it because it had to be done. What if she hurt Judith or..or … Beth or Tara," he wiped his nose on his sleeve. "Why did she do that? What was wrong with her?"

"I don't know," Rick said, honestly. "I really don't. Just calm down now. What you did, you're right it had to be done and none of us wanted to do it. Back in the old world we'd have put her in a hospital somewhere and try to figure out why. We don't have that luxury anymore. She was a threat to everyone's safety and you did the right thing, Carl you're a man now and sometimes that means doing things that you don't want to but are necessary. This was one of them."

Carl wiped his eyes. He knew his dad was right.

"I'm going to check on Judith but Dad…," He got up to leave.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to stop using? Because if you don't and Daryl makes you leave I won't go with you and I won't let Judith go either."

Rick didn't answer for a second. He closed his eyes.

"I'm going to try,"

The group walked, following the signs They had to move quickly. It was dark and it was dangerous to be on the road at night. They saw few walkers though. The migrating herd appeared to be going in the other direction.

Abraham had tried to get answers from Dr. Porter, who was supposed to know what was going on and how to stop it. So far he hadn't anything out of him except attitude. He thought he was better than everyone else, especially Abraham. Not Rosita though. Abraham saw him looking at her more than once.

Couldn't blame him for that. Rosita was hot. She wore short shorts and a cropped top, showing off her hot little body. Abraham couldn't get enough of her.

He was hoping they'd find shelter soon. He needed time with her. It had been a week since the last time he fucked her. They'd been sheltering in a convenience store. He'd taken her back to the storeroom, pulling each others clothes off as they went. He'd fucked her against the cans of soda. He was pretty sure Dr. Porter was listening . Arrogant pervert.

If it was anyone else he would have snapped his neck. But his orders were to get him to Washington. Saving the world was just more important.

Glenn and Maggie walked in front of them. He couldn't understand those two. He was trying to save the world and she wanted to find her little sister. It was obvious the two loved each other. Maggie seemed pretty tough and her and Rosita seemed to get along well

They reached the entrance to the mall. It was clear. No walkers in sight. Taking no chances they had their weapons drawn. There was remains of a bonfire. Were there survivors inside? Good they needed numbers if they were going to make it all the way to Washington and it wasn't just the walkers you had to worry about.

Things in the eighteen months since the Turn had denigrated rapidly. Small bands of survivors trying to survive were being taken in by groups with insidious agendas. It wasn't just good people who survived. Like roaches, the criminals, rapists, perverts and assorted lunatics had survived too. People who were just ordinary before the Turn morphed into charismatic cult leaders, religious fanatics or just megalomaniacs after.

There had been more in their group before they had passed through a neighborhood where the people had turned cannibal. All suburbanites, none of them knew how to hunt or fish. They decided it was easier to trap people after eating their own children. Abraham had barely gotten Rosita and Dr. Porter out but they had lost Dylan and Miles, two of his men. Sick.

Another place they had passed through they had found a grossly obese man with several little girls. His harem. Abraham had put him down. The children he had left with a group that they hoped was ok.

"Easy someone's living here but we don't know who," Then Maggie saw it and she knew who was in the mall.

"Glenn do you see that?"

He looked up and saw it. There was no mistaking what that was. At least one of their group had made it and was here.

Daryl's bike.


	23. Chapter 24

Bob and Sasha were guarding the front door. They saw the group approaching.

"Get Daryl," Bob said to Sasha.

"You good?"

"I got this now go," he watched them. They were coming closer. Sasha ran up the stairs to the guard room. She banged on the door

"Daryl! Get out here we need you NOW"

*******************************************************************8

The banging on the door woke up Daryl and Beth. They quickly threw their clothes on and met Sasha in the hall.

"What happened," Daryl asked.

"There's people like five of them in the parking lot trying to get in," Sasha said, moving quickly downstairs.

They got to the door. Daryl had his crossbow ready just in case. You couldn't be sure of anyone. Experience had taught him that much. He watched the group. They didn't appear to be a threat.

"We need ta let'em in," he said. By now the others had joined them with the exception of Tara who was with the baby.

Then they saw it.

"Walkers!" said Maggie, cracking the ugly one in the tattered mall security uniform. She thought he must have been seriously funny looking before the turn. Glenn, next to her of course, stabbed the other one through the skull.

"Don't fire unless you have to," yelled Abraham, taking down a stringy haired walker in a long purple dress. "Rosita where are you,"

"Here Baby, " hitting the walker in the head with her rifle. She stomped its skull, gore covering the ground and her boots. "Yuck..ugly fucker," she said.

"Son of a dick!" Abraham saw Dr. Porter. He was just standing there.

"A little help here Porter," he said, growing more annoyed by the minute. He was starting to think maybe if he was going to have to spend too much more time with this asshole the world might not be worth saving.

"I…uh..not good at killing," he was turning green.

Then they saw the man open the door to the mall.

"C'mon y'all git in what ya waitin on a written invitation?"

Glenn and Maggie couldn't believe it.

Daryl Dixon.

Daryl let them in. Maggie hugged him. Then she saw Beth. She had tears in her eyes

"Maggie! Oh Maggie Im so happy to see you!" Beth hugged her sister. It had been four months since the prison fell.

Maggie was crying tears of joy. She saw Rick, Carl, Michonne Bob and Sasha. She hugged Beth again and noticed it, a hardness to her belly, a swelling. She looked at Beth. She saw the ring, saw how she was standing with Daryl and she knew.

"Beth are you…"

"Yes I am Daryl and I are married we're having a baby." Maggie smiled and hugged her and Daryl both.

"So who're they?" Daryl asked Glenn.

"I'm Sergeant Abraham Ford. My companions are Rosita Espinoza and Dr Eugene Porter. We are headed to Washington. At least we were until this dickhead shot the fuel tank in my truck. We have to find a new vehicle, one to accommodate us all," He looked at Daryl .

" What makes ya think we're just gonna go with ya? We don't know you, If ya think we're gonna take it on blind faith yer wrong. Best tell us somethin' more," Daryl and the others looked at the three strangers

"This man," he pointed at Dr. Porter, "is a doctor. He knows exactly whats going on, why the dead are walking and he knows how to stop it. We have to get him to Washington. There's safety in numbers and that's why we're picking up people as we go" He looked at Daryl. "We need people if we're gonna get there. You wanna stay here until you get overrun? Glenn and Maggie told me what happened to you people. You wanna sit and wait for someone come and try to take this from you?"

Daryl thought for a minute. Abraham had made a good point. There were other places like Woodbury, other groups that might want the benefits of the mall. Plus there was the herd. It seemed to be migrating in the other direction but what if that changed? He didn't want Beth in danger. Or anyone else.

"Have to talk this over with them" he pointed at the rest of the group. "and my wife," He took Beth's hand.

"You do that. In the morning we start looking a new vehicle since dickhead over there," pointing at Dr Porter, "killed my truck,"

Dr. Porter looked at them like they belonged on the short bus. Already Abraham and Daryl had something in common; Neither one liked Dr, Porter

******************************************************************8

The group sat in the food court . All were in favor of going with Abraham. When they were done, Beth took Maggie up to show her the shower area.

"We should talk about this Beth," She was concerned. Beth was an adult but she was young and sensitive or at least she used to be. Maggie didn't see a trace of the sweet sensitive girl Beth used to be back before the turn. There was a new maturity, a strength now that radiated from her: no wonder Daryl called her "Sunshine" she was practically glowing.

"About what Maggie?" she said as they walked.

"You and Daryl," she said. "I'm not surprised; everyone back at the prison saw the way he looked at you. Even Daddy.," She stopped walking and looked at Beth. "He knew Daryl liked you and he was ok with it Beth. He said to me if you two got together you would have his blessing" she hugged her little sister. "I want just want to know that you're ok, that you're happy," Beth smiled.

"I am Maggie. Daryl is…so amazing. He saved me when we lost the prison. I wanted to stay and keep looking for the baby but he made me leave with him. He held me at night by the fire while I cried. And then one it was different. He kissed me and told me he loved me." Maggie could see how happy she was. "He hasn't left my side since,"

"Then I'm happy for you Mrs Dixon,"

"Good thing Mrs Rhee," The sister laughed.

Glenn came over and sat on the other side of the booth where Beth and Daryl sat. He laughed as Daryl kissed Beth.

"What ya laughin at Short Round?" Daryl asked him, making Glenn laugh harder.

"You used to laugh at me and Maggie every time we went up in the tower," he could barely talk he was laughing so hard which caused him to start coughing. He was still fighting off the flu. When he was done he would have continued but he could see Daryl was kissing Beth again. "Jeez get a room guys," He got up and went to find Maggie.

She was in the shower. He stripped and joined his beautiful wife. Maggie reached her arms out to him. She had missed him so much. It had been so long since she felt his arms around her. He kissed her and she could feel his erection

They made love quickly, frantically. It had been a long time. When it was over they dressed and went downstairs. As they walked they talked.

"Are you ok with Beth being with Daryl?" Glenn had been shocked when he realized the two were a couple. Daryl was never really close with anyone except Carol. Like everyone else, he assumed they were screwing around. Daryl didn't hook up with anyone though there were some very nice looking women that had come into the camp at the prison. They were likely dead now though he thought.

"Yes me and Daddy knew he liked her and Daddy was ok with it. He knew Daryl was a good man and if they got together would take care of her," she hugged Glenn.

"It looks like Daryl is running things here, never thought I'd see that." They held hands as they walked.

"They are so different, both him and Beth. They're good for each other,"

Beth sat with Daryl. In the morning they would be heading out. They decided instead trying to hunt down a truck, they would use some of the vehicles from the mall. God knows there were a lot of them.

"You sure about this?" she said to him in between his incredibly hot kisses that were making her panties wet.

"I want ya safe Beth; Abraham is right this place is defensible only to a point. Eventually we'll be overrun.." he kissed her again, his tongue sliding around her mouth, telling her what he really wanted to do with his tongue. It was driving her crazy; she was dripping. His moved to her ear and down her neck. Then he whispered in her ear, his honeysuckle voice , his hot breath, making her throb with desire.

" Yer thinking about what Im gonna do to ya with my tongue huh sunshine," She was. God the man was driving her crazy and he hadn't even touched her. "Yer thinking bout it, my tongue on yer clit how Im gonna make ya come so hard yer shakin," He undid her jeans and slipped his finger inside her as he kissed her lips. It brushed her clit and she moaned in his mouth. "Yer panties;r so wet bab," he was working his finger in and out slowly, lightly brushing her clit each time, teasing her. Now he lightly rubbed circles on her clit. She wanted to come so bad.

"Daryl…" she whispered, "please.."

"Mmm no one can see Ima make ya come right here.," he kissed her hard to mask her moans as he worked his finger in and out and then rubbed her clit, He rubbed it sometimes using her soaking wet panties, the sensation was maddening. "yer clit"s so big right now," he rubbed it harder "C'mon baby come fer me then I'll take ya upstairs and lick ya all over," he knew she was close. She was trying not to moan out loud as her orgasm hit her. "Yeah yer comin' now," he could feel it. He removed his fingers and put them in his mouth as he looked her eyes and sucked her juices. Damn but she tasted good. He needed to take her upstairs now so he could taste her. He adjusted her shirt so no one could see her jeans were unfastened and they went upstairs.

When they reached the hallway, he pulled off her shirt and kissed her passionately, his head dipping to take her breast in his mouth. He pulled down her jeans. Now she was naked. He raked his eyes down her body. "Yer so fuckin hot sunshine. He walked her to their room, his hands squeezing her ass and reaching around her to run over her body.

He maneuvered her over to the table and picked her up in a passionate kiss, sitting her down on the desk. He lay her down., looking into her beautiful blue eyes. "Yer so beautiful," he kissed her again. "so sexy," kissing her neck. "so…mine. Yer mine Beth mine. He's looking at ya. I know ya ain't noticed but I been watchin Rick. He wants ta do this to ya," He licked down to her breast, his tongue circled her nipple. "I'll never let him take ya from me ,"

Beth tried to talk. She didn't know Rick was looking at her that way. Daryl was the only man she wanted, would ever want.

"Daryl.. Oh Daryl," what he was doing with his tongue on her breast felt so good. "Mmm oh I belong to you only you OH!" it felt so good. His tongue was moving down her belly in little circles. "I love you my Daryl only you forever," He moved back up and kissed her lips.

"I know baby love ya only and forever," he kissed her even harder then resumed his travels with his tongue down her body. He pulled up the chair and sat down, taking her by the hips and positioning her so he was at eye level with her pussy.

He licked her, swiping upwards with his tongue. "This," he said as he swiped again, "is mine," He kissed the inside of her thigh, tongue slowly circling its way upwards. He spread open her lips, "Mmmm," he moaned, his fingers holding her open. She felt his tongue inside her and her walls tighten around it. "Beth," he whispered, "Promise me again promise me yer mine," his tongue licking her up and down.

"Daryl oh Daryl Im yours only yours no one else's ever, Oh! Oh!" as his tongue was on her clit, his fingers inside her. "No-no one but you Oh! Oh! So good!" he held her with one hand on her belly. His fingers worked in and out, his tongue circled her clit. He spread her lips wide. "MMmmm look at that hot little clit," he tickled it with his tongue. "Its all big and hard as a rock, lets see how it tastes," his tongue was back on it, licking harder, Beth was moaning sighing.

"Tastes so sweet," she was writhing around. "Hmm ya got a problem baby?," he licked again. "I think ya need ta come," his fingers were against the side of her clit. "Ima make ya come on my tongue now baby," his tongue was on her clit as his fingers held her open. He licked her hard and fast. Her clit was like a diamond and she was screaming his name ."C'mom baby sweet sunshine come on my tongue," the heat from his hand and his tongue drove her over the edge. She came hard, harder than she ever had . Daryl didn't stop licking her clit. He knew he could keep her coming as long as he wanted to. She was his and he could do this all day. "C'mon I want ya ta come hard I want it all over my tongue baby," the second one hit as hard as the first, he could feel her shaking, hear her screaming. He moved his hand. She felt him insert his finger inside her then he pulled it out. She felt it at her ass.

"Just relax baby," she did and it slipped inside she moaned his tongue was still on her clit as his finger in her ass. A second finger joined the first. They moved in and out as his tongue was working her clit. ,"

"Do ya like that baby," he asked her. Her moans and cries answered his question. With his fingers in her ass now his thumb was on her clit. Now she was coming again she couldn't think only feel she was dying from his touch.

"Oh Daryl oh Daryl please oh please baby…"

"Please what my sunshine?"

"Oh! F-fuck me now!"

He stood up in front of her and dropped his pants, freeing his erection and he slid it into her wetness He thrust inside her, her legs spread wide. Then he pulled it out and pressed against her ass.

"Ya ready baby?" Beth nodded, she wanted him so bad. She relaxed and felt him push against her. It hurt a little but she pushed back against him and then he was inside her. He was still for a moment to make sure he wasn't hurting her.

"Are ya ok sweetheart?" he didn't want to hurt her but he wanted to claim all of her. The way Rick kept looking at her bothered him he knew she didn't look back but she was HIS no one else was supposed to even look. He start to move slowly even more so than the first time. It was so tight. He rubbed her clit as he slid in and out of her ass soon Beth was moaning again as she started to come.

"Oh D-daryl Oh Oh my Daryl," she was coming again it felt so good. It didn't hurt as much as her friends had said it would when they talked about stuff like that. She was coming so hard again she was shaking, her legs twitching. She was screaming his name now.

Beth's moans and cries drove him crazy. His orgasm hit him suddenly and she felt him spasm inside her, filling her. He pulled out of her, putting his arms around her. "Oh Beth I love ya Be lost without ya," he held her naked body in his arms as he sat down in the chair. She lay with her head on his chest.

"Never Daryl never. You'll never be without me, my love . Never"

He held her even tighter. He would kill anyone that tried to take her away from him. Even Rick.

*****************************************************************88


	24. Chapter 25

"Daryl" Beth whispered to him. They were laying together in the dark. "I will never ever leave you. I didn't know Rick was looking at me. When I said I was yours forever that first time you asked me I meant it." His kiss cut her off. He held her to him so afraid to let go. Afraid that he would lose her, the one thing that had ever been his.

She fell asleep and he kissed her hair softly not wanting to wake her. He got up, dressed and left the room. He went down to the food court. Rick was sitting by himself. Daryl came over and sat down on the other side of the booth. He lit a cigarette.

"I know yer lookin' at Beth," he said, his voice calm and steady. "Ya need ta quit. She belongs ta me," He looked at Rick.

"Don't know what you're talking about," answered Rick. But he did know. He found himself watching her as she did her work around the mall, taking care of his child. He couldn't help it ; she was just so damn beautiful. He knew Michonne had noticed too.

Daryl leaned into to Rick. "Yeah ya do," he growled. "Beth is MINE ya can't have'er not now not ever don't even try it, just stay the hell away from her,"

"You sound scared Daryl," he looked at his friend. Former friend more or less.

"I ain't scared a'nothin'." He said as he walked off.

The others were up gathering supplies they'd need for the trip. They were leaving in less than an hour. He found Beth in with the baby. He kissed them both.

"I missed you this morning Mr. Dixon," she said, sitting the baby in the high chair so she could wrap her arms around Daryl. He hugged her tight against him.

"Had somethin' ta take care of Mrs. Dixon," kissing her lips. In her high chair the baby babbled and pounded her little hands against the tray.

He put his hand on her belly. It was still too early to feel their baby move.

"Another month," she said to him.

"I know can't wait til he's born,"

"He?" she kidded him like she did every time he mentioned the sex of their child.

"Or she," he said cutting off with one of his amazingly hot kisses.

"Not so sure this is a good idea," Rick said to Michonne. She looked up from shoving things into the bag.

"Daryl had to make a decision. I think it was the right one," she said to him studying his face. So far he had been true to his word, seeing Bob to get his meds instead of popping them endlessly.

"All he thinks about is Beth," he said.

"She's his wife. If Lori was here wouldn't you be thinking about what was best for her?" she glared at him. "of course if Lori was here you wouldn't be after what belongs to Daryl would you," She angrily tossed some more things in the bag.

"You sound like him now. Never thought of either of you as the jealous type," He smiled at Michonne.

"Looks like he has a reason,"

"I'm not interested in Beth," Even he didn't believe that but he went to Michonne and put his arms around her. "Not when I have you," he kissed her. A second later she kissed him back, their hands running over each other's bodies. They undid each other's jeans letting them drop to the floor. He was hard as a rock; it had been awhile and he pushed his way inside her as he pinned her against the wall. It took all he had not to scream out her name as he shot his load inside her. He still had that much restraint.

They loaded up the vehicles. Abraham showed Daryl on the map since Daryl and Beth would be on the bike.

"Ya ok Sunshine?" Daryl put his arms around her. She rested her head on his chest and nodded.

"I just want us to find a safe place for us so we don't have to run anymore," he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her hair, wanting desperately to give her that. He saw Rick as he was loading the blue SUV he and Michonne and the kids would be using watching them and he held his sunshine even tighter.

The truth was, Daryl wasn't sure about going with Abraham and his group. But everything the man had said were all things that had been going through his own mind. If the herd changed directions again or one of those other groups found them they just wouldn't have the numbers to deal with it. They would be running blind again. At least this way. they had a destination.

Daryl never thought of himself as a leader. Before the turn all he did was whatever Merle told him to do. If someone back then had told him he'd be leading a group of survivors he'd have laughed in their faces.

"You'll have that Sunshine I promise," He would die if that's what it took to give her that. Seemingly able to read his thoughts, she kissed him and if he could stayed there forever he would have.

But they needed to get on the road. Abraham wanted to double back to their truck for more supplies and ammo. They got on the bike and they headed out.

"Can we really trust these people? This "Daryl Dixon" seems like just another stupid redneck and the rest of his group?" Dr. Porter was an ass, Tara had decided but for the moment she stayed quiet. She was riding with them because there was no room anywhere else. They had taken three cars and Daryl's bike.

"We need bodies. I didn't exaggerate anything Porter; You just better be more useful in the lab since you suck out here," said Abraham still angry over the loss of his truck. Tara also decided she liked Abraham and Rosita. Too bad Rosita wasn't into girls, she thought. "I didn't lie about their chances; they've got a baby and a pregnant woman. They're sitting ducks if they stay at the mall,"

"Exactly a baby and pregnant woman and its his woman that's pregnant. This "Daryl" fellow. He's going to be biased,"

"Why don't you shut up?" Tara heard herself saying to him. She didn't like him, his arrogant attitude or his stupid looking mullet. "Daryl is exactly what you need. The man killed a tank I watched him do it." He rolled his eyes at her.

This was going to be a long trip.

Getting near the truck was going to be a problem.

Daryl stopped the bike. The other cars stopped.

Walkers were wandering around the truck. The ones Abraham and the others had destroyed had been replaced by another group of them. Now they seemed to wander aimlessly around.

"Stay with me Princess," she heard Daryl say to her. He took down three of the walkers before Abraham was out of the car. "Damn you're right about him kid," he said to Tara as they took out the rest of them.

"Hey Porter try not to kill these vehicles huh," He was still not over the loss of the truck.

Once the walkers were all down, they gathered the supplies they needed. Abraham and his crew had more weapons and ammo along with food and some medical supplies.

They headed out. Beth loved the way it felt on the back of Daryl's bike. At least they weren't on foot running blindly through the woods. For a minute, just a minute Beth could forget about how dangerous this trip really was. She could allow herself to feel alive, the wind in her hair and the sun on her face and it was just her and Daryl.

They stopped for the night in a residential neighborhood. It was a ghost town. No walkers at all. No people. No bodies. It was like everyone in the town had dried and disappeared. This was a wealthy neighborhood too; the people probably evacuated just as the Turn started.

That was ok with them. Better than trying to sleep in the cars anyway. The house they picked was huge. Beth had never seen anything like it. Like a mansion.

While the others settled in, Daryl took Beth by the hand.

"C'mon Sunshine," he took her by the hand. He wanted to check the house next door. Glenn whispered something to Maggie and they laughed.

"Shut up," Daryl said grinning even though his face was turning red. The group laughed even harder.

This one was like a mansion too. It was beautiful though neglected Beth though as they checked to be sure it was safe. It was as deserted as the other one.

Beth sat on the bed. Daryl was watching her as he sat his crossbow by the wall. Watching her as intently as he would watch prey. He looked her up and down as he sat beside her on the bed.

"These," he said pulling off her jeans "have to go," and he kissed her as he ripped her panties away. "This too," pulling off her shirt and bra. He lay her back on the bed. He looked her up and down. She was so beautiful, his sweet sunshine. He kissed her again, was drowning in her kiss.

She reached up to undress him but he took her wrists in his hand and pinned her to the bed. "Not yet princess I want ta enjoy ya," He kissed her again and licked a path down her neck. He bit her, just hard enough to leave a mark. He wanted them to know she was his woman, his property. His everything. Beth moaned as he sucked at her neck, leaving a bruise. She didn't mind . She liked knowing that the others knew, knew she was his and thought about where else he left marks. She loved it when he was rough with her.

He kissed the marked he left. "Mine," he whispered her ear, "yer all mine," He kissed her lips again, allowing his tongue to glide through her mouth like a snake. "Say it Sunshine," he needed to hear it roll off of her tongue. He looked in her eyes.

"Yours Daryl I'm yours,"

"Mine only and forever," his head dipped to her breast.

"Oh!" as he sucked and bit at the same time. "Yours oh only a-and forever," he was sucking her nipple so hard. She cried out. He looked up at her hungrily and then his lips were on her other nipple.

"Oh oh Daryl," he sucked and bit at her breast, stretching her nipple in his teeth and letting it go.

"Mine," he whispered again and his lips were on hers. He kissed his way down her body, kissed the marks on her breasts. Kissed her belly. Then he opened her legs. Her heat, her scent drove him crazy and he licked her up and down her velvety folds. She felt his hands grasping her hips as his tongue found her clit. She was dying as he sucked it, dying from the heat of his hands on her body.

He felt her fingers in his hair and he sucked even harder, then plunged his tongue deep inside as his thumb found her clit. He wanted his tongue inside her when she came. He could feel how close she was, her walls tightening around his tongue. He couldn't get enough of her taste. Beth was truly his first and only love.

Daryl's tongue inside her, his thumb on her clit. She was drowning, dying being reborn. She could feel herself screaming his name as her orgasm hit and she was somewhere floating above her body lost in her Daryl ….

His kiss brought her back to her senses. She had blacked out for a second.

"Are ya ok Princess?" This hadn't happened before. She nodded and he kissed her again. She reached up to undress him now and he let her this time. He was naked and leaning over her and she pulled him to her. He slid inside her wetness, moaning as she wrapped around him.

He thrust inside her, holding her tightly, her name like honeysuckle on his lips. To him she was sunshine in the darkness. His light at the end of the tunnel.

She held him tightly to her and she whispered in his ear. "Yours only and forever I love you my Daryl," then she felt that heat rising in her again and they were both screaming as they came….


	25. Chapter 26

Beth lay on her side with Daryl's arms wrapped around her tightly. Neither of them were ready to go back next door, not knowing when they'd have a chance to be alone again.

She felt his lips on her neck, heard him whispering in her ear. "Yer under my skin Sunshine," that voice, like warm honey dripping on her skin and his tongue on her neck. He was pressed against her, his hands running up and down her body.

"And you're under mine Mr. Dixon," she said playfully to him as he pressed his growing erection into her.

"Am I Mrs. Dixon," he was pressing against her opening as his fingers found her clit. He slid inside. "How about now?" he moved just a little in her wetness. He pulled out of her and pressed himself against her ass, fingers still on her clit. " Am I under yer skin now?," Beth moaned and pushed a little against him and the tip of his dick was in her ass now. She loved the way it felt with him inside her.

"Mmmm yes you are Mr. Dixon," she wanted him inside her, wanted him to

take all her. She was his and she knew it.

He slid his dick inside as his fingers rubbed at her clit. It was maddening what he could do, how he could make her feel. He was kissing her neck and whispering in her ear "Yer my light Sunshine mine." She turned enough so she could kiss his sweet lips. Her kisses were like honey, fire and moonshine making him crazy. He thrust inside her and she moaned, the pain and pleasure becoming one sensation. He could feel her getting closer, her clit swelling under his fingers…

"Mmm Daryl Oh! I-I'm I'm.."

"That's right Sunshine c'mon come fer me love it when ya come," he fingered her harder, now his lips crushing hers as her orgasm made her shake.

"Im gonna come Sunshine Im gonna come inside ya," a second later he was screaming her name as she felt his orgasm burst inside her. Then his arms were back around her.

"Promise ya won't ever leave me Sunshine yer the reason Im alive,"

"Never Daryl Never"

Laughter greeted them as they walked back in the other house. Daryl chose to ignore it for the moment. Beth went to see to the baby who was with Carl. She saw Beth and toddled over to her. Beth picked her up then she squirmed to get down. She was becoming a toddler.

Daryl stayed close by. He didn't like it when Beth was out of his sight. He didn't trust Rick at all. It wasn't even the pills. Rick truly hadn't been himself since Lori died and his daughter was born.

Daryl never liked Lori not after she had the nerve to call him selfish back at the farm after he had spent days looking for Sophia. Didn't see her going out there after Carol's little girl. He nearly died himself after Nervous Nelly threw him and his crossbow fired, shooting him in the side. Then as he came back into camp Andrea shot him.

It had been devastated Daryl when Sophia came out of the barn. He hardly knew the girl at the time. But he could remember a time when he was lost in the woods and no one looked for him. He knew how to take care of himself though. This was a scared abused little girl so he had looked for her.

At the time, they thought he was doing it for Carol but it wasn't about her, not really. At first it was out of selfishness; he could track and the others couldn't. He wanted off that interstate before another herd came through. But then he heard Carol in the church, praying, saying she knew she deserved to be punished, she knew Sophia's father was developing perverted ideas about the little girl , that he knew he had to find her. By then he was glad Ed Pelletier had been killed back in the camp outside of Atlanta. After Sophia died he told Carol not to make this about his own father but even as the words came out of his mouth he knew it was about his father because that's the kind of person his father was. An abusive drunk and Daryl was glad he didn't have a sister because he knew what would have happened.

He went outside and lit a cigarette. Abraham was out there with Rosita, keeping watch. She kissed Abraham and went inside leaving the two men on the porch.

Daryl offered him a cigarette but he didn't take it. He was almost out anyway til he could find some more.

"We need to make better time tomorrow, we're falling behind schedule," said Abraham.

"Ya really think this guy can save the world? He doesn't look like he can wipe his own ass without instructions,"

"He knows what caused this and why they're moving in a herd. I'm sure you've noticed they seem to have a mind. They move in one direction and then the direction changes," Daryl had noticed that himself. Some of it was noise ; the dead seemed to be able to hear even if their ears were torn off. He inhaled deeply waiting for Abraham to continue.

"Dr. Porter claims to have the answers; He knows whats driving the herd. And there is in fact something driving them."

"He better know," This trip was incredibly dangerous but so was staying back at the mall. Daryl promised Beth a safe place and he was going to keep his promise one way or another.

Beth came out on the porch. Seeing her Daryl pitched the remainder of his cigarette and wrapped his arms around her. She was uncomfortable . Ever since Daryl had told her about Rick she could feel him staring at her. She only felt safe with Daryl.

Daryl knew what she was thinking. Rick was staring, making her feel uncomfortable. She tried to ignore him, staying close to Daryl .

He kissed her; he could just spend all day kissing her. He knew Rick was staring at the marks he left on Beth's neck. Good let him stare and think about she got them, Daryl thought. Beth was his and there was no way anyone could take her from him. He found himself lost in her kisses as he always was.

"Is he makin ya uncomfortable? We can go next door, its too crowded in there anyways," he asked her in between kisses.

"A little. I don't understand why he's being this way. He has Michonne," Daryl was kissing her harder now, his tongue tracing around her mouth.

"Cause I have ya an he can't, " he said and she kissed him even harder. She was in his lap now where she felt so safe, his arms holding her to him and she didn't care where she was.


	26. Chapter 27

The early morning was gray and still as they headed out. They had been on the road less than an hour when the sign YOU ARE NOW LEAVING THE STATE OF GEORGIA. Beth remembered when Daryl had told her he had never been out of Georgia. They were entering South Carolina. She would mention that when they stopped.

The dead were everywhere ; as they traveled they could see them, wandering at first glance aimlessly but if you really watched you could see they seemed to go in the same direction. If you looked, really looked.

Still Beth felt safe, there on the back of Daryl's motorcycle and he loved the way she felt against him. His woman. She wouldn't be able to ride with him much longer though. She was starting to show a little bit more and she felt the first flutterings of life inside her. Daryl's baby. She prayed they would live long enough to see their child born.

For now though, she rode with him and tried to ignore the dead wandering the sides of the road.

"Dad?" Carl spoke for the first time in an hour. He was in the back seat with the baby's car seat. She slept peacefully for now, hating being restrained now that she could walk. He didn't want to wake her.

"What Carl," Rick was driving. He had managed cut his use of painkillers to once a day at night and soon he would have to scavenge more if he could. So far on their trek to Washington he hadn't found any.

"Why are doing this, going to Washington?" No one had really told him. He trusted Daryl though sometimes more than his dad. He wasn't a kid though. He remembered when they were trapped on the highway when the heard came through. When they lost Sophia, his best friend .

He knew this was dangerous, what they were doing. After he talked to Abraham ( who Carl thought was pretty cool ) Daryl had told them what they were doing. He said the mall wasn't really safe long term and after the prison he believed him.

"You heard Daryl; the mall isn't really safe," He tightened his grip on the steering wheel. His friendship with Daryl was strained now since the prison and his desire for Beth wasn't helping. He couldn't seem to help himself.

He had stood on the porch yesterday as the sun went down and heard the cries and moans coming from next door. When they came back to the house, he saw the bruises on Beth's neck and peeking out from the sleeveless blouse she was wearing. He didn't want to but he thought of where else on her body he had marked.

Rick didn't know why he was plagued with these thoughts. Back when Lori and Shane were alive he had been devastated to learn of their affair, even though he understood at first. But Shane tried to kill him, had wanted to take Lori and Carl away from him. Shane had been like his brother and it hurt him even worse than the knowledge that Lori had been sleeping with him. He knew how his obsession was hurting Daryl because he had been there. But he just couldn't help it and he didn't know what to do.

"Do you think this guy really knows how to stop this?" Carl asked. He hadn't spoken to Dr. Porter, the guy seemed like a jerk to Carl, like he was better than everyone else. Dr. Jenner at the CDC hadn't been able to tell them anything much.

"I don't know," he told Carl honestly. None of them were really sure. Not even Daryl. Rick knew Daryl didn't trust easily but like Daryl he did feel Abraham was who he said he was.

The baby stirred in the back seat. Michonne handed Carl a bottle from the bag. The baby was mostly on solids but she wasn't completely off the bottle. She should be, thought Michonne. She was a year old; thirteen months actually. Her little boy had been weaned by ten months. She pushed those thoughts away. Thinking about Andre hurt too much.

The baby settled and they followed the other cars in silence.

Man there were too many couples in this group, thought Bob. Glenn and Maggie were in the back seat and the giggles coming from back there were getting on his nerves. Sasha was driving and he was sitting beside her. Daryl and Beth were bad enough but he could understand Glenn and Maggie, who were already married when Daryl had brought him to the prison.

Sasha didn't talk much. She had resigned herself to not seeing her brother again and had already buried him, knowing now that they were headed to Washington there was no chance.

She liked Bob. He was ok she decided, a good friend. She sensed his discomfort with the sounds coming from the back seat, same as when Daryl and Beth were together. She thought it was funny because he was so obvious about it. Better get used to it , she thought to herself. It would be a long trip.

They were low on gas when Daryl saw the sign

PLEASANT VALLEY POP. 200

They had siphoned gas from abandoned vehicles they found. Daryl stopped the bike. Up ahead were two walkers. He motioned for Beth to stay with him; he needed her close especially when they didn't know what was here. It wasn't just the walkers he worried about. If there were any survivors here, they would be scared and standoffish to say the least. Downright unfriendly. He took out the two walkers and bent down to get the arrows out of the skulls.

Abraham and Bob set about siphoning gas from the cars on the street. Not very many. This was a small town.

"We need ta sweep the buildings, find supplies and a place ta camp" said Daryl. They split into their groups. They were on what looked to be the main street. Thunder rumbled in the distance. There was a storm coming in.

The sign on the front of the building said "Pleasant Valley Union Hall". Daryl tried the door. It was unlocked. He opened the door slowly, crossbow raised. Beth was behind him with the knife he had taken from Carol's body before he burned it.

Walkers. Four of them, all women came at them. Two of them dropped silently as Daryl's arrows hit their skulls with a sick splat. The third came for Beth but she easily stabbed it through the skull. She was getting good with the knife. Daryl was impressed with his beautiful ray of sunshine.

The fourth was right on top of Beth. Daryl couldn't get a clear shot but he quickly rammed his rusty screwdriver through the back of its head, its skull splitting like an overripe melon.

"Damn," he said, smiling at Beth. "Doin' great Princess," he whispered, in case there were more. They finished sweeping the building. It seemed to be clear.

They checked out the kitchen. There wasn't much. They grabbed what they found and threw it in their bags.

Knowing they were safe for the moment, Daryl put his arms around Beth, kissing her passionately. She felt his tongue enter her mouth and she ran her hands under his shirt, loving the feel of hard muscular chest. His hands were on her under her shirt now, his fingers toying with her nipples. She moaned. He whispered in her ear, "Ya like that Princess?" his hands unbuttoning her jeans and rubbing the cheeks of her ass. He pulled down her jeans, running his hands over her legs. "Got more for ya," he kneeled in front of her. She closed her eyes and moaned as she felt his fingers spreading her lips and then his tongue, his sweet hot tongue licking her. She was moaning as it plunged inside her as his fingers rubbed her clit. She was so close. Then he stopped. "Just getting' ya wet Sunshine," as he stood up . He turned her around so she was facing the counter/

She heard him unzipping his pants, felt his throbbing erection at her dripping wet opening. His face was buried in her neck and he whispered in her ear as he started to move. He was buried so deep inside her as his fingers found her clit. "Want ya ta come fer me," she was moaning now as his fingers played with her clit. He could feel it there hard as a rock under his thumb and he fucked her harder, each thrust making her moan.

"Want ya ta come hard baby Ohh Beth," he moaned in her ear with every thrust rubbing her harder, biting her neck now his fingers on her clit rubbing harder and harder

"Oh! Y-Yes Daryl oh I-I" she couldn't form words now, she could hardly breathe as her orgasm consumed her, devoured her as he moved faster inside her, his voice in her ear so close but so far away

"Beth Beth oh Beth !" and he came inside her, pinning her to the counter. Then he wrapped her in his arms, kissing her sweet lips that had screamed his name in passion.

They quickly dressed knowing they needed to get back out there. She hugged him again. "I love you Mr Dixon," and he picked her up in his arms. "Love ya too Mrs Dixon," and they went outside. They had agreed to meet at the vehicles in thirty minutes and they were late.

"Nice of you to join us," said Abraham. Everyone was laughing, having heard the moans coming from the Union Hall.

"Hell with all y'all," grumbled Daryl as he hugged Beth. No one could see he was smiling. But Beth knew.

None of them saw the pair of eyes watching from the window across the street.


	27. Chapter 28

"Git out of the window Colby," Sixteen year old Shay Lee Jagaroux pulled her younger sister away from the window. "But there's people they can help us Shay," "Yeah help like the others remember," Shay Lee remembered all too well. She didn't trust anyone anymore, not after that. "Or have you forgotten what they did to us? No don't let them see you," Colby put the curtain back. She remembered that day too. Her thirteen year old body bore the scars of that horrible day. Most of the town died when the dead started walking. Colby and Shay Lee were the only ones left of their family. They had been staying with the other survivors in the Union Hall. About eleven people left alive in town. They did the best they could, trying to survive there until someone could sort it all out. Then one day trucks came through and everything went to hell. The men came into the Union Hall with guns and demanded their supplies. They saw Shay Lee, Colby and the Prescott twins who were only nine. They demanded the girls too. The twins father tried to stop them but he got shot in the belly. When the others went to help, they were shot too. She heard Shay Lee scream as the man tore off her clothes. The twins were screaming for their father. The dark haired man drug them out by the hair. Another man grabbed her. He had a knife and he cut away her clothes. He hit her, kept hitting her. She felt his hands probe her between her legs then he penetrated her and she screamed for her sister. He just kept hitting her. It hurt so much. She wanted to die. She wanted Shay Lee to help her but the man had her on her belly. Suddenly the man was pulled off of her. It was Mr. Prescott. The man screamed as his throat was torn away. He dropped the knife. Colby grabbed it and stabbed Mr Prescott through the skull. The man lay bleeding out on the floor. The one who had Shay Lee screamed and tried to run but he tripped on his pants which were around his ankles. Colby had barely managed to get herself and Shay Lee out of the room while the man screamed as he was eaten alive. Colby and Shay Lee managed to get to their house and there they had stayed for the last two years. They never saw the twins again. Sometimes in her dreams Colby heard them screaming for their daddy as he was killed. She stepped away from the window. She knew she had to talk to these people. She did something bold. Before Shay Lee could stop her, she was out the door. *************************************************************** "Please, I need help," she said as she came outside. They stood looking at her, weapons ready. "You bit?" the guy with the crossbow said. She shook her head. The big red haired man looked her. "How many more of there are you?" "Just me and my sister," Abraham and Daryl looked her over for bites. "What do you think?" Abraham asked Daryl. "She ain't got no bites an she don't seem to be a threat," he said to Abraham. The others came over. "Is your sister bit?" Rick asked her. The girl shook her head. "This is how it is," said Abraham. "You say you haven't been bit and your sister hasn't been bit," he looked at the girl. She was just a kid. "We are going to Washington. You need to get your sister and your things and come with us," Colby practically cried tears of joy. Living people. They'd have a chance now. She went to get her sister. It wasn't going to be easy though. ***************************************************************** "We need to go with them to Washington Shay Lee," Colby was frustrated with her sister. She didn't seem to grasp the concept that they couldn't hide from everyone. Not now. The two girls had pretty much exhausted what supplies were left in town. They had started venturing out further away but there was only the two of them. Between them they had cleared almost all the walkers in town that hadn't wandered with the passing herds. "Did they-hurt you?" Shay Lee had never recovered from that day. She wasn't as strong as Colby; she never was. Tying back her long red hair in a scrunchie, Colby answered her. "No they aren't like those others. They aren't going to hurt us. Now come on we have to go," They got the few things they had worth taking and went to meet their new group. *********************************************************************** Beth was shocked at how young these girls were. They were in the Union Hall; it was too close to dark to be on the road. The girls looked like waifs, both were extremely skinny with long red hair and blue eyes. The older girl seemed afraid of them, staying close to her sister. Abraham stayed on watch by the front door. He saw Daryl take Beth's hand and lead her upstairs. He shook his head at Rosita, his longtime girlfriend. **************************************************************************** At the top of the stairs, Daryl put his arms around Beth, looked into her beautiful blue eyes. Then his lips were crushing hers, his tongue in her mouth. He picked her up, lips still on hers, tongue tracing its way around her mouth, leaving her breathless. He kissed a path down her neck, whispering in her ear, "Are ya thinkin' bout what Im gonna do to ya with this ? " he licked her neck sending shivers down her spine as he undressed her. He took off her shirt and bra as he took her wrists in his hands. Holding her against the wall his lips found her breast. She moaned. "Ya like that huh Princess," flicking her nipple with his tongue. He moved to the other one, now holding both her wrists with one hand, the other unfastened her jeans. He dropped to his knees and lowered her jeans. He rubbed her through her panties, feeling her clit against the thin material. "Yer so fuckin' wet princess," rubbing her opening through her panties. It was maddening. She wanted him, his tongue, his fingers on her bare skin. He pulled her panties to the side as she sucked in her breath, his fingers slipping inside her . He looked up at her as he worked his finger in and out, lightly brushing against her clit. He was teasing her clit, licking just a little, maneuvering her panties so that they brushed her clit. He knew he was making her crazy. He continued his sweet torture occasionally looking up hungrily at her. Then he stopped. "Take'em off Princess," she immediately did as she was told and he lay her down on the floor and blazed a maddening trail of fire slowly up the inside of her leg with his lips and tongue. Beth thought she would die when he finally parted her lips with his tongue. His finger, wet from her juices slipped into her ass as he licked his way to her clit. "Ya taste so good," he said, his fingers moving in and out. His tongue settled on her clit. He heard her, sighing, moaning, crying his name as he licked and sucked on her throbbing swollen clit. "Yer gonna come Princess its tryin' ta hide from me," he spread her lips at the top. "Bet I can find it," his tongue settled on it again. "Oh yeah that's it mmmmmm," Beth couldn't hold back anymore; Daryl's tongue burned fire on her clit and she exploded in a mind-shattering orgasm. She was biting her hand to keep from screaming and bringing the others as she drowned in the waves of pleasure. Daryl kissed her hot sweaty face as she sat up and began undressing him. She kissed his lips as she ran her hands over his chest. She undid his jeans and he kicked them off as she made lay back. She kissed her way down until she reached his erection. He moaned as she took his length in her mouth, her hot little tongue running around the tip. She drove him crazy but he stopped her. "No," he said, laying her on her back, "need ta be inside ya" needed to feel her wetness wrapped around his throbbing dick. He pressed against her opening and she moaned as he slid inside. He thrust inside her. "Yer mine Princess," he said, his killer eyes piercing hers. She was his property, his wife his woman and she knew it. But he wanted, needed to hear it rolling off of her tongue. "Say it Princess," and his lips were on her neck as her legs wrapped around him, pulling him into her. "Yours I'm yours my Daryl," she moaned as he thrust harder and faster. "Good," he kissed her lips, "now come fer me again want ya ta come hard princess," and he felt her spasms as he moved inside her and she was moaning his name again and again as she came. "MMmm that's my good girl," "Y-es oh yes Daryl Oh!," Beth cried out and then she heard him. "Mmmm oh Princess Im comin' too," he exploded inside her and lay his head on her chest. Even in all this chaos he was happier than he'd ever been before the Turn. He heard Beth whisper "I love you Daryl," her head on his chest, his arms around her. "I love you too Princess" ************************************************************************


	28. Chapter 29

It was an extremely hot day. The heat of the North Carolina summer beat down on Jake and Matthew. The two men were hidden off the side of the road, the rest of their group hidden away. It was their turn to watch the road for cars to ambush.

Jake wiped his face with his filthy do-rag. The fourth day and nothing had passed by. He never in his life thought he would end up like this, watching the side of the road, ambushing cars and stealing supplies and women if their were any to trade to the settlements in exchange for food and water. Before the Turn, he had been a Postal worker. He had a wife and two kids. All dead now. Matt had been a Medical Technician. Both of them hated this job but it was Jaggar's rule: everyone took their turn on the road.

Their group wasn't very big. There were only about fourteen of them all men. They stole, plundered, raped , robbed and killed. Once Jake had read a book about a fictional nuclear holocaust and the survivors had ended up doing the same kind of things. At the time he thought it was ridiculous. Not anymore. He was living it and it sucked. He wanted out but there was just no where to go. And as if Jaggar would let anyone go.

Then they heard a sound coming up the road. It sounded like a motorcycle .

"Look alive asshole we got company comin'"

********************************************************************8

The group had been on the road for a week and they were still only halfway across North Carolina.. It was slow going. They had to take every backroad on (and sometimes off) the map.

The main roads were clogged with abandoned vehicles and walkers making traveling them in most cases virtually impossible and in other cases suicidal. It wasn't just good people trying to stay alive . The criminal element had survived as well. And worse. People who before the Turn would never have acted on their darker impulses had since decided to do just that.

Highwayman hung around the main roads. Cuthroat thieves, rapists and murderers . Travelers on the highways found themselves relieved of their supplies and in many cases their women and children as well as their lives.

It wasn't safe to be a woman alone in this new world. In the time since the Turn women had become a commodities; gangs of thugs prowled the countryside as the herds migrated away. They stole women and kids males and females both and traded them to little settlements not unlike Woodbury. These weren't new things. There had always been a market for women and children as sex slaves.

Even people that had begun the apocalypse as decent hard working people soon became desperate and turned to robbing other groups. Settlements sprung up under the rule of once normal people who had had normal lives but in desperation became dictatorial tyrants.

They had nothing to lose. The world was ending; the gates of Hell opening and allowing the dead to rise and eat the living. Why bother following the old rules?

If you were going to survive in these times, you had to adapt.

It was that simple.

***************************************************************8

Daryl stopped his bike and Beth got off happy to stretch her legs. The rest of the cars stopped. They had added two more cars and six people since Pleasant Valley. Their numbers were up to twenty-two. Still wasn't enough. Abraham had told them more about what they'd already ran into and it wasn't pretty.

Beth went to Rick and Michonne's vehicle to check on Judith but Carl and Colby were feeding her. It was cute. Carl had a new crush.

"We can't stay out here in the open like this for long. We need to keep moving," said Abraham. Rosita kissed his cheek and got back inside the vehicle.

Daryl agreed. He kissed Beth and they got back on the bike. The map showed a town ten miles away. That's where they were headed..

"Shit!" said Jake. It wasn't just a motorcycle. It was a motorcycle followed by six cars. They couldn't handle this on their own. There was too many .

"Go get Jaggar," he whispered into the walkie that worked half the time. Fortunately this was one of them. Matt ran for the woods as soon as the cars had passed.

Jaggar was pleased. There were cars coming. Cars meant people. People meant supplies.

"Lets go get them," he said to his group.

The town had been stripped clean. There was nothing to be found.

"I don't like this," Daryl said to Beth as they searched the first building.

"Me either. We always find something and there's nothing," The place didn't feel right. Even the country club at the golf course with all the dead and the walkers didn't feel like this. It was dead. The place was dead.

"Whoever was here it was recent" Daryl said. "Ya feel that Princess?" She nodded. He was right. People had been here and recently. She carefully opened the closet. Nothing. Stripped clean.

They heard a shout from the street . They tore down the stairs and out the door. They stopped,.

"Son of a dick!" they heard Abraham say.

"Get your fuckin' hands off me" Rosita yelled as her elbow connected with his crotch. As he bent over groaning in pain, her knee smashed his nose. She took the gun from him. "Chupa mi pito," she swore in Spanish, spitting on him. The man didn't hear her over his own voice moaning in pain.


	29. Chapter 30

Marko finally was able to open his eyes. Dumb bitch broke his balls. She'd pay for that later. Standing over him was a disheveled looking man holding a crossbow in his face and equally disheveled man with a gun.

"That had to be the stupidest thing you ever did," Abraham said to him. "Rosita is well trained; she will stomp you ass," he said. "Get on your feet," Abraham aimed the gun at his legs. Marko tried to get up. He wanted to run but the guy with crossbow had a look in his eyes that turned him cold. "How many of you are there?" Marko didn't answer.

"Best answer'im," the guy with the crossbow growled.

"I don't have to do nothin' Jagger's gonna kill all of you then we're gonna take your stuff and your women especially her" he pointed at Rosita. "but I got dibs on the hot little blonde behind you," his words were cut off as Daryl smacked him in the head with his crossbow.

"You need to calm down," Abraham said Daryl was kicking Marko in the head.

"I ain't calmin down til I stomp his fuckin' ass into the ground," Marko tried to cover himself as Abraham and Rick pulled Daryl back.

"Best let me go! Ya heard what he said," he got in Abraham's face, eyes narrow.

"Yeah I want to let you and Rosita kick his balls up in his throat but we need him," Abraham said. "We need information and we're going to get it from him. Then you can feed him his dick for lunch," he looked at Marko crumpled on the ground. "You do have one don't ya son?"

"Suck my balls," Daryl's boot connected with his face. He was out cold.

They tied him up with some bungee cord. Bob checked out his injuries and came back with his report.

"He's breathing we'll have to see if he wakes up," He looked at Daryl. Daryl wrapped his arms around Beth and whispered, "Im not lettin' no one touch ya," calming her fears.

Two hours later Marko woke up. He couldn't move his arms. One eye was swollen shut. He hurt bad.

"Hey," he could hardly talk and tasted blood. "water…please,"

The man with the gun was in his face again.

"Not til you tell us how many,"

Marko spit at him.

"Hey Daryl c'mon in ," the guy with the crossbow huge muscles and piercing blue eyes came in the room. "Either you talk to me or Im going to let Daryl kick your teeth in,"

Marko looked at Daryl. He decided facing Jagger's wrath was better than this. "Fourteen," he said softly.

He knew he was dead either way.

Jagger's group watched from their hiding places at the group of people. He counted ten females . They would bring him a tidy profit. He had given his group orders: kill the men , don't mark up the women or that young boy. There was a market for him too.

This wasn't gonna be easy though. He saw the two big guys that took Marko. He was worthless anyways. He gave the signal.

The first shot fired barely missed Abraham's head. It whizzed past his face. A second later they understood they were being attacked.

"Everybody down!" yelled Daryl. He scanned the area for Beth. Then he saw her trying to run with the baby. He saw one of Jagger's men about to fire on her . The man dropped as Daryl's arrow hit him in the chest.

Then the gunfire stopped. Everything was still and silent. Beth held little Judith to her chest, Daryl next to her. Something was moving.

A large man dressed all in black stepped out from between the cars.

"Greetings the name is Jagger. This is what is going to happen. We will be taking all of your supplies and every female in your group. Oh and that young boy over there. I know I can trade him. The rest of you can walk away. Or we can kill you. Your choice." A demented smile appeared on his face.

"How bout I put a bolt in yer ass?" said Daryl, trying to keep Beth and Judith down.

Daryl's comment was met with gunfire. He got out of the way. Then he saw the opening. He motioned to Beth to stay there. He started creeping towards Jagger, his crossbow ready as Abraham and Rick lay down cover for him.

Colby screamed. The gunfire was drawing walkers. Michonne , Rick and Carl came running, taking as many down as many as they could.

"Come on," Carl said to Colby. They had become friends already. Carl liked her. She seemed tough but easy to talk to. The other one was nice but quiet.

"Shay! " Colby looked and then saw her with Michonne.

Meanwhile, Daryl was in position. Jagger turned and saw the tall muscular man in the sleeveless black vest. He saw the man's piercing blue eyes and he saw the crossbow .

Then the bolt struck him in the eye and he saw nothing.

It was chaos. Once the men saw these people were prepared to fight back a lot of them had run. Jake should have ran too but he didn't. He tried to stay hidden and then he heard the hissing slobbering sound of a walker. It was Matt . He screamed and gurgled as his throat was torn open blood gushing hotly across his chest.

The rest of the walkers were taken down. Daryl looked around for Beth, still holding the baby. They ran to each other and he hugged her, pulling her to him, the baby between them .

Seeing Rick, she handed him the baby. He kissed little Judith and tried to hug Beth but she pushed him away.

Abraham was standing with Daryl. "You better watch him. He is after your woman," Daryl glared at him.

"Yeah tell me somethin' I don't know," he said.

They decided to stay there for the night. Safer than being on the road in the dark. It was a tiny town and biggest building was a church. They settled in the basement.

Daryl was on watch and Beth was with him. It was quiet. Not a walker in sight and no trace of the remains of Jagger's group.

Daryl sat down on the steps and pulled Beth into his lap. He held her close.

"Ya did great today Princess," he said to her, hugging her close. She kissed him and he kissed her back passionately.

He put his hand on her belly. She was starting to show. Suddenly he felt it.

"Did ya feel that Princess?" She nodded her head and threw her arms around his neck. "That's our baby ain't it Princess she kicked," There were tears in his eyes and Beth's but these were tears of joy.

"Gonna have ta find a name fer her," he said.

"Her?" it was their running joke

"Or him" he said and then kissed her again.


	30. Chapter 31

Daryl tried to sleep. Everyone else was sleeping except for Carl and Colby who were on watch. He was glad to see Carl getting over his long-time crush on Beth. He really felt bad about the way the kid had found out about them. He watched Beth as she slept. She looked so peaceful lying there, her head on her bag for a pillow. She needed the rest. Her shirt had ridden up a bit and you could see the tiny swell of her pregnancy. He hoped like hell everything was going ok there; he did his damndest to make sure she had food. That new girl, Shay had given him a bottle of prenatal vitamins she found in one of the houses. Sleep was just not going to happen. He got up , kissing Beth's hair and went out on the steps to have a cigarette. Something still didn't feel right.. He sat down on the steps and took a long drag. *********************************************************************

"Thanks for letting me be on watch with you," Colby said . They were trying to stay quiet but so far had seen nothing. "Its cool," he said, his cheeks turning red. Colby was really pretty. In the sunlight, her long red hair glowed like a fire. Her eyes were blue.. More importantly she was a decent shot, having been on her own for so long with just her sister. He was really starting to like her. She was sweet but she could take care of herself. He had kept the sex book he started reading back at the mall. He hoped someday he would get to try that stuff out. He still had that image of Beth and Daryl naked and what he was doing to make her moan like that. He never even kissed a girl. He hoped like hell he wasn't going to die a virgin. He had had a crush on Beth ever since the farm, but she loved Daryl. It was obvious by what she was letting him do to her. He thought about that a lot, wondered what it was like to kiss a girl there. Maybe if they lived long enough Colby would let him do that to her. As they walked they were being watched. ****************************************************************************

The three men watched the kids walking the perimeter with guns . The boy in the sheriff's hat would bring a tidy profit. That sick fuck Pedro liked little boys He was disgusting had to weigh about four hundred and was bald as newborn baby sitting in his RV like some kind of grotesque slug. Harley brought him boys when he found them. He didn't want to think about what he did with them. Fucking pervert. Pedro had a monopoly on supplies. A young boy would worth a month of food, water and all the oxy he could want. So what if those fuckers killed Jagger? He could still get the boy and at least that girl. She wouldn't bring as much as the boy but they could work her too. "This should be easy there's just those two," Harley said to Beast. He looked like a beast too, like a bigfoot in a leather jacket. He was big with all this long hair and a beard. And one hell of a bad temper. \ They were on a run when the shit went down. Now Jagger and most of their people were dead. And Harley was in charge. He raised the tranquilizer gun and it it at the boy in the sheriff's hat. "Laissez les bon temps roulette," he said, his thick Cajun accent showing. as he fired. Carl and Colby walked. She liked Carl. They had become friends over the last two weeks. Besides, he was kind of cute, Colby thought. "Judith's your little sister then?" she was with Beth and Daryl so much Colby thought she was theirs. "Yeah I got to name her for my thir…" his words were cut off. The tranquilizer dart hit him in the neck. Colby screamed but her scream was cut off as she too was hit. ************************************************************************

Beth heard the scream. She had woke up and went out to find Daryl. He was outside was kissing her, his hot kisses making her burn with desire. She could feel her panties getting wet. She broke the kiss. "Did ya hear that?" Daryl stood up, looking in the direction of the scream. "It sounded like Colby," Now they were running . There was no sign of Carl and Colby. Just Carl's hat . The kids were gone. *****************************************************************

They woke the others. Beth stayed with Judith as the others went to search. The noise had awakened her and Beth picked her up and rocked her. She put her hand her belly. She could feel her baby move. Daryl's baby. The thought still gave her chills. Dr. Porter stayed behind too. From what Beth had seen, he didn't do much. Judith was still crying even though Beth had changed her and fed her. She started singing to her: "Someone told me long ago there's a calm before the storm I know and its been coming for some time when its over so they say it'll rain a sunny day I know; shining down like water I wanna know have you ever seen the rain I wanna know have you ever seen the rain Coming down on a sunny day" "You have a beautiful voice," Beth looked up. That was the first time Dr. Porter had spoken to her. "Thank you. She likes it when I sing to her," She looked Judith had fallen back asleep. "Do you really know what caused this and how to stop it," she wondered. He looked at her like she was the stupidest person on the planet. "Of course I do," he said. Beth went back to tending the baby. She was worried about Carl and Colby. And she tried not to worry about Daryl.. ********************************************

There was no sign of the kids. Daryl showed the others where he and Beth found the hat and heard the scream. There was nothing; no sign. "Carl.." Rick called out, quietly so they didn't attract any walkers. "Colby.." "Check it out," Daryl shined the flashlight on the tracks. "Someone dragged'em." He pointed to the drag marks. "It ain't walkers either," Daryl could tell the difference. Walker tracks were more shuffling. "There's two sets," He started following them. The tracks led to the road. Whoever took them put them in a car. Fuck thought Daryl they could be anywhere. He looked at the road. Tire tracks on pavement were damn hard to track. He turned around and looked at Rick. He knew Rick would be thinking the exact same thing. They could be anywhere. *******************************************************************

Rick was beside himself. He needed a pill. No dammit he thought. Your son needs you. You have to keep it together. "Tracks stop here," Daryl got down. They had to figure out which direction the car went. They didn't know that it circled around behind the church, ********************************************************

There was a knock on the door. Dr. Porter was closest to it. He opened it and fell to the ground as he was struck on the head. Beth tried to run but there was no where to go. The man came toward her. "Get away from me!," she screamed and drew her knife. She stabbed the man in the throat. He fell to the ground in a pool of blood. She quickly put her knife through his skull. The other man tried to grab her but he fell to the ground, Daryl's arrow buried in the back of his skull. "Daryl!, " she cried out and ran into his arms, crying. He held her close, kissing her forehead. He had come back to check on her before they went out hunting the car. "Ya ok Princess did they hurt ya?" she shook her head . "Good ya need ta come with me; ya can track as well as me I need yer help love," Tara came in to stay with the baby and Dr. Porter who was out cold. Bob checked him over. "He's gonna be all right, just out cold" The driver of the car didn't wait around. He took off down the road as Daryl and Beth watched him. Carl and Colby unconscious in the back.. **************************************************************


	31. Chapter 32

Daryl drove. He didn't want to put Beth in danger, wanted her safe. He needed her with him though. She was excellent tracker; he taught her well. Abraham was in the back. Rick wanted to come. Michonne wouldn't let him. They followed the car. It turned off on a dirt road.. Daryl slowed down. Off in the distance they could see the what looked like a farm house. Beth grabbed his hand as he stopped the car. He kissed her hand and touched her face. She closed her eyes. "I want ya ta stay close as ya can Princess. I mean it," "No argument here," she said. The three got out . Daryl could see them taking the unconscious kids out of the car. He had a pretty good idea of why they were taken. Abraham had filled him in on some of things they'd encounters. No doubt they'd have taken his Princess if she hadn't learned so much from him. They were close enough . Daryl fired at the first man, the arrow piercing his skull. He dropped to the ground. Colby stirred, the drugs wearing off. The other man couldn't understand what had happened. He turned. Daryl couldn't get a clear shot, not wanting to take a chance of hitting Carl. The man realizing now what was happening dropped Carl and ran for the house. Abraham covered Daryl as he went for the kids. Colby was awake. She heard Daryl say "Git ta tha car," and she ran as he tried to get Carl. The boy was semi-conscious, "C'mon boy Ya gotta get up," He managed to get the boy to the car., Abraham behind them and got the hell out of there. "Yo we got company!," Daryl said as they all say the lights behind them. "Ive fuckin had it with this place," Abraham said. "Get down," he said to Colby and Carl. He fired out the window at the trucks tires. Beth looked in the mirror and saw the truck go off the road. "Slowed them down at least," she said to Daryl. Alone on the road for the moment, she cuddled up close to him. "We need ta git our people outa there an' on the road," Daryl said. They were in agreement. Even if it was dark they needed to get away from this place. ***************************************************************************8 When they got back, they loaded up the cars and Daryl's bike . They moved as quickly as they could. They left just as the sun was coming up. The day was hot as the caravan moved north. This trip was taking forever. Fuck this "Time Sensitive" line of shit Abraham fed him, Daryl was starting to get pissed. He wanted Beth safe. Not out on the road crawling with crazies and walkers. The days seemed endless, driving, trying to navigate around the herds of walkers as they continued North on a strange surreal path around the cities. Daryl stopped the bike and got off as Abraham got out of the vehicle. "Where the fuck are we?" Daryl asked him. Abraham checked the map again. They'd had to make a huge circle around the herds. "Somewhere in Tennessee…I think," Dr. Porter stepped out of the vehicle. "You think? You THINK? I was expected days ago.," "What do you think we've been trying to do? We had to go around the herds," Porter walked away. It was late and they needed to find a place to camp. Daryl saw the sign SWEETIE PIE'S MOTEL 3 miles. They continued up the road. It looked deserted. No cars no nothing. They got out and went to check it out. Daryl opened the door slowly. There was a walker. Only one. It used to be a woman, moldy name tag on her rotting chest reading "Sweetie Pie" Daryl quickly put a bolt in her head.. They searched for any more walkers but that must have been a mighty slow week at Sweetie Pies because there were none. All the room keys hung on the wall. Daryl grabbed a key. "Looks like we're sleepin' inside tonight," he said to Beth. **************************************************************************8 They unlocked the door. Daryl went in first, looking for walkers. It was clear. "Nothin but dust Princess," he wrapped his arms around her. "Yeah no kidding," she sneezed. He laughed a little and then kissed her, looking into her eyes. He sat down on the bed, pulling her on top of him. She giggled.. She held his hands down and kissed him again and felt his tongue enter her mouth. He rolled over, putting her on her back still kissing her. He unbuttoned her blouse and took off her bra. She moaned as he pinched her nipples, rolling them between his fingers. . He lowered his head to take one of her hard little nipples in his mouth as his hands crept lower, unfastening her jeans. "Stand up, " he said to her. She immediately obeyed and stood in front of him and he pulled off her jeans. She was only in her panties now and Daryl stared at her for a moment., contemplating. Then he picked her up in his arms, kissing her. He lay her down on the bed. His hands rubbed all over her and he ripped away her panties. "Don't need those do ya Princess?" he smirked at her as he opened her legs. She was biting her lip as his head dipped between her legs and she moaned. He was driving her crazy with his tongue. "Oh D-daryl please.." she moaned. "Please what Princess?" he asked, enjoying himself. He knew what his woman needed; still he enjoyed the game. He put her on her hands and knees in front of him, letting his jeans drop to the floor and pressed against her dripping wet opening. He rubbed himself around the outside and she shivered as he touched her clit. "Fuck me Daryl Oh please ,,,," He plunged inside her wetness and as he thrust pulled her up to him. She felt his breath in her ear. "That what ya wanted Princess?" he reached around to play with her clit as he pounded in and out of her. "How about that?" she was moaning his name, then screaming it as she came over and over. A minute later he was coming too and they collapsed in each other's arms . ************************************************************* They were reasonably safe there. The only walker they found was Sweetie Pie so Carl decided to walk over to Colby's room. Everyone else was asleep and he was bored. It was too dark to read or anything like that. Bob and Sasha were keeping watch. They saw him walk up and knock on the dooe. He knocked on the door. A second later Colby came out, smiling. "Hi," she said "What do you want Carl? Shay Lee's asleep.," She came outside. "Uh hi I uh just wondered if you wanted to hang out or something," He could feel his face turning as red as Colby's hair and he was sure she was going to laugh at him. "Yeah ok," she said. They walked and talked. Not that they hadn't done some of that when they were on watch together. But this was different. It felt different. As they walked they held hands. . Bob and Sasha watched from the spot by the cars. It was so cute. He walked her back to her room. "I uh got to go before the baby wakes up.." he turned to leave and Colby put her arms around him. "Carl…" she whispered and then she kissed him. ******************************************************************************8


	32. Chapter 33

It was his first real kiss. He kissed Sophia once but that was just kid stuff. Not like this. This was real. Then he wasn't sure what to do. So he kissed her back. Then Shay Lee threw opened the door.

"And where were you Colby?"

"Yer not my damn keeper Shay," She kissed Carl one more time.

"Carl go back before Rick comes looking for you,"

"Uh yeah uh ok," he almost tripped over himself trying to get out of there. "Bye C-Colby,"

When he got back , his dad and Michonne were with the baby.

"Where were you Carl?" Rick asked him, though he had a pretty good idea of where he was. Since the Jaginaux girls joined the group, he and Colby had become good friends. Pretty girl, long wild curly red hair and hazel eyes. But there was a hardness in her eyes, that same kind in Daryl's at least in the beginning. The girls had told everyone their story. After the raiders came through , Shay Lee and Colby were on their own. Shay Lee was physically injured, raped and traumatized. Colby had been beaten and raped too but she seemed much stronger and it had been Colby who had taken care of the two girls.

"You know where I was. I was with Colby," He took off his hat and his gun and sat them down.

"Carl you can't just run off like that," Rick said to him. Carl looked at his father.

"Everyone was asleep . I was two doors down What is the problem?" He couldn't hide the smile on his face.

"We woke up and you were gone that's a problem," Rick said , noticing the grin on Carl's face. Then he remembered being fourteen and give him a look like that.

"Dad I was fine I can take care of myself and Colby Im not a child,"

"Yeah I know you're not a child."

"Neither is she," Carl said defensively. His face was still red and grew redder when he thought about the kiss.

"That's what your dad's afraid of," said Michonne.

Daryl looked at Beth as they lay on the bed together. His princess. He nuzzled her neck lovingly. She turned, looking up at him, smiling and he kissed her passionately. At times he couldn't believe how much he loved her. She was his entire world. He just wanted to find them a home and have their baby and just live their lives. Somewhere safe.

No walkers and no one trying to take what was theirs.

"What's wrong love?" Damn the woman knew him too well.

"Nothin. Wish we was in Washington already,"

Beth lovingly touched his face. She knew what her man was thinking. He wanted them to have a home. Not have to spend their lives running and scavenging. So did she. She snuggled up to him, feeling so safe in his arms.

"Love ya Beth," she heard him whisper and she melted. She looked in his beautiful crystal eyes, smiling and whispered "I love you too Daryl," She was pressed as close to him as she could be and he loved the way she felt in his arms. His one true love.

His family.

He thought about the baby. He wanted to be a good daddy. Not like his own. His body carried the scars from his father's brutal beatings.

The scars were always a source of shame for Daryl but that was before Beth. The way she touched him, tracing his scars so lovingly all his shame over his past was gone.

Beth knew everything about his past, who he was before and still she loved him. He had even told her about how him and Merle were planning to rob the camp before Merle got left behind in Atlanta. She was the only person breathing who knew what kind of person he had been before the Turn.

She had told him it didn't matter. It only mattered who he was now. He looked at his woman , thought about their unborn child and prayed to whatever God was listening _please let me keep them safe._

**_***********************************************************************8_**

**Maggie sat in the bathroom, staring at the positive pregnancy test in her hand. Glenn was still asleep. She wanted to wake him up, show him, but she knew he was hesitant. **

** They had already had a scare back before the flu hit. Glenn had been happy when the test was negative even though Maggie knew he wanted children. He wanted them if this was ever resolved, if they ever found a way to stop the dead from walking. **

** Maggie wanted to live not just keep breathing. Glenn was practical. She loved him for that, loved him for wanting to protect her but a part of her found it incredibly frustrating, confining that he thought she needed protecting. **

** She understood why he was afraid. She was the one who was with Lori when she went into labor. Maggie had been the one to deliver Judith by c-section. **

** "Just because Lori needed a c-section doesn't mean I will," she tried to tell him when they had the last scare. Condoms were hard to come by, the humor in that statement was not lost on either of them. **

** "Its not just that," he'd said. "How can we raise a child in this mess?" he'd said the same kind of thing when they found out Beth and Daryl were expecting. Even in the middle of at all, you could see how happy Daryl was that Beth was having his child. She wished Glenn could be happy like that too. **

** She heard Glenn starting to stir. No putting it off. She would have to tell him. He would just have to get used to it. She went out of the bathroom and sat on the bed.**

** "Morning," she kissed him. He opened his eyes and took the test from her hand. He looked at it. Two lines. Positive. He was going to have a child.**

** He hugged Maggie pulling her to him. **

"Oh get over it Shay Lee. I like Carl he's sweet," Colby was getting tired of arguing with Shay Lee.

"You don't know anything about him Col what if he.." Shay Lee was afraid, had been constantly afraid ever since the rape. She was more afraid of living people than the dead.

"Trust me he isn't," Shay's fear frustrated Colby. She understood why Shay was afraid. When it first happened she wanted to hide too, afraid they'd come back and hurt her again. But after awhile, after a long while Colby's wounds had healed. Shay's had healed too but they had left a scar. A deep scar.

In some ways it was like she was the older sister. After the rape she wanted to hide like Shay but she couldn't. Someone had to find them food. Supplies. Someone had to protect them, It had fallen all on Colby.

She liked Carl a lot. He was so sweet. These people had saved them. Couldn't Shay see that? They couldn't hold out much longer by themselves. This was their last chance and Colby was going to take it and she was going to LIVE not just SURVIVE.

Beth woke up. Daryl's arms were around her as he slept. She looked at him. He was so adorable. You couldn't tell he was the badass walker killer when he slept. He just looked like any other man.

Any other man. Ha that was a joke. She remembered before he had kissed her, confessed his love, how he had told her what he was before the turn. "I was nothin' just some redneck asshole,"

But that was before and before didn't matter. There was only now. She looked at him sleeping so peacefully and smiled as her heart melted. She put her hand on her starting to grow belly, feeling their child move. She cuddled against him and closed her eyes.

Carl didn't sleep much, thinking about the kiss. He really liked Colby. She was sweet and pretty but also extremely badass especially for a girl. He knew her story and he got mad inside when he thought about what those men did to her. He wanted to protect her. He wanted to kiss her again.

Judith started to stir. He got up with her this time. He knew his dad and Michonne were asleep. He changed her and made her a bottle. He sat there feeding her as she fell back asleep.

It was afternoon when it happened. They were on the road. The day was hot, almost steamy. Beth felt the air on her skin as she rode with Daryl. On a back road somewhere as always, the other cars behind them.

For some reason there seemed to be more walkers along the road than usual. Daryl noticed too and slowed down, moving around them. Then they went around the turn and saw it right in front of them.

A herd. A huge fucking herd.

There was something different about this herd thought. It took a second for Beth and Daryl who of course were in front to see it. They both realized it at the same time. The herd was moving away from them, following the road . They stopped the vehicles, not wanting to attract attention and they watched.

"Porter what the fuck are they doing?" Abraham asked him. This wasn't the first time they'd seen this phenomenon. He wanted some answers.

"They uh seem to be moving away from us,"

"Well no shit I can see that," he wanted to hit Porter, he really did. The man's arrogance was astounding.

"This is why we need to speed up this little roadtrip,"

"Oh be quiet Eugene!" Tara said. She hung over the seat. "What do we do now?"

Abraham and Rosita looked at her.

Beth was afraid. She and Daryl were off the bike but the walkers didn't seem to notice them at all as they slowly steadily walked back to Abraham's car. Daryl opened the door silently and helped Beth inside. He climbed in after her.

"What the hell do we do now?" he said.

"Dad?" Carl said from the backseat where he sat between Colby and the baby's car seat.

"I see'em Carl," He was watching as Daryl and Beth got off the bike and climbed in Abraham's car. Behind them, Shay Lee tried to see but Sasha had them too far back to see much.

No one knew how to handle this. They were all used to walkers attacking, trying to bite but not this. They sat for a while just watching the herd moving forward. But where were they going?

They couldn't just sit out there in the open but they couldn't leave either, didn't dare take the chance that the herd might decide to change direction. It was like some alien force was controlling them and all they could do was watch and wait.

No one spoke as they watched the herd move past them. Beth was nearly asleep in Daryl's lap when he whispered in her ear.

"Its gone princess lets go," he wanted to try to find another way around.. Everyone was getting out of the vehicles.

"We'll go find another way around," Daryl said as he and Beth climbed on the bike, not giving anyone a chance to tell him not to.

After they were gone Abraham went up to Rick.

"Does he always do that?" he said.

"Do what?"

"Whatever the fuck he wants without discussing it with the group" he was frustrated even though he would have suggested the same thing.

"Daryl does what needs to be done," he said.


	33. Chapter 34

It was for this reason Daryl kept the bike. He knew he needed to find another vehicle. He couldn't keep taking Beth on the bike, not with her having a baby. His baby. They found something of a road, more like a path. He didn't think the cars could get through here. It went on for miles. Just something of a dirt road . Daryl stayed on it . Then they saw an opening in the brush. A road veering off to the right. Not a path like this one but an actual paved road. He stopped the bike. They needed to check this out. "You think its ok?" Beth asked him. It was exactly what he was thinking. Sometimes it was a little scary how she knew what he was thinking. Of course he almost knew what she was thinking too. "We'll find out I guess," he said. They started down the road off to the right slowly. Beth kept her eyes trained , looking for anything Daryl might have missed. The road stretched on for miles but after a while Daryl stopped the bike. They got off and looked around. It was quiet but off in the distance Beth could hear the whines and growls of the dead, could smell the rotting flesh in the air. Another herd was close or the same herd. "Need ta go Princess," he said as they got back on the bike. He wasn't taking chances. The sounds were coming from behind them. Daryl started the bike. He felt Beth grab his jacket. She was pointing. Another dirt path. Back before the Turn, people must have rode dirt bikes up here or something. The trails weren't big enough for cars, but on the bike they could get through. He followed the trail for about half a mile and it opened up. There must be a town close. He saw a baseball diamond off to the right. Walkers wandered over it. They kept going. About five minutes later they saw the tiny little building. CHESTER SCHOOLHOUSE He stopped the bike. They needed to get inside. Beth stayed behind him as they went in the little building. "Don't move til I check," he whispered. There wasn't much. It was just an old fashioned little two room schoolhouse. The plaque on the front door said "Preserved by the Chester Historical Society" Someplace to hide anyway. It was clear. They were far enough ahead of the herd that as long as they stayed inside it could pass by. He knew they weren't going to make it back to the others tonight. The sun was starting to go down. They waited. ********************************************************************* Back on the road, they could see the sun starting to set. "Looks like we're camping here," Abraham said to everyone. They had moved the cars off the road as a precaution. It was dangerous to spend the night out there but they were out of options. That was why Daryl went to find a way around. But that was three hours ago and there was no sign of them. They quickly set up camp, stringing an alarm system, building a fire. Rick came up to Abraham. "You know they'll be back, " he said to Abraham. Now that all the drugs were out of his system, he remembered his friendship with Daryl. He still felt an attraction, desire for Beth. He tried to control it but even as he tried he couldn't help himself. He wanted Beth, wanted to make her moan the way Daryl did at night. "If they aren't back in the morning we try to turn around and get out of here," Abraham was military, while he liked Daryl he wanted order and discipline. Daryl did whatever he thought needed done. Like taking off with his woman on the bike to look for another way around. Abraham would have done the same thing but with better planning. It would prove to be a long night.

************************************************************************ Beth and Daryl checked out the little building. There wasn't much of anything they could use. They sat on the floor together. Daryl had his arm around her. Experience had taught them as long as they stayed quiet, the herd would pass by. And with nothing for the walkers to eat they would keep moving. He looked down at Beth. She was asleep, leaning on him, her head on his chest. He kissed her hair and watched his woman sleep, thinking about how lucky he was to have her. Daryl tried to stay awake . He needed to keep watch. It wasn't just the walkers he was worried about. You never knew who might be lurking around out there. He looked down at his sleeping beauty and smiled. She stirred a little in her sleep as the moaning and groaning sounds passed by their hiding place. "Shh yer safe Princess not goin' ta let'em git ya," he whispered in her ear. He was learning more and more how to take care of her, how to comfort her. Not that long ago things like that were foreign concepts to him. Merle would have just laughed at him, would have said he was whipped, a pussy. Which is why Merle never had anyone but Daryl. Daryl continued whispering to Beth when she'd stiffen and stir. She pressed closer against him in her sleep and he held her tightly. "S'ok sweet sunshine Im' here not leavin ya not ever," he whispered, his eyes closed. He meant every word. From far away, Beth heard his voice. She opened her eyes and smiled at him, touched his face. He closed his eyes. Outside the schoolhouse, the sounds of the dead mingled with the sounds of the impending storm. "Think we're gonna be here a while," Daryl told her. He kissed her forehead. She looked at him, worried. "But the others.. will they be ok?" Daryl hugged her tight. "They got the cars, guns. They'll be all right. So will we.," he kissed her again and she snuggled against him, trusting him to take care of her. ************************************************************* "

"Well fuck," said Abraham as a flash of lightning split the night. A second later, the thunder clap boomed through the trees. "Guess it's the cars people," as he felt the rain hitting him. Everyone got inside their cars. Well everyone but Carl and Colby who were sitting by the fire. Kissing. They didn't notice the storm or the rain. "Hey!" they jumped as Michonne touched each of their shoulders. "Get in the car; you're going to get soaked," she was laughing. Teenagers. Someone was going to need to talk to that boy. ******************************************************************

Carl and Colby got in the car, holding hands. Carl had decided he liked kissing Colby. People kept interrupting them though. He still thought about what he saw Daryl doing to Beth and the noises she was making as he did it. He wondered if Colby would ever let him do that to her. But for now kissing was fun. Rick looked behind him. The kids were kissing again. He wondered if he should stop them then he thought no Carl deserves to have something normal in his life. He motioned to Michonne to let them be. *************************************************************

Both awake now, Beth and Daryl walked around the little schoolhouse, stretching their legs. It looked like Little House on the Prairie, Beth thought. She was looking at the old books on the shelf when she felt her man put his arms around her. She turned around to face him and he kissed her, picking her up into his arms. Even pregnant she wasn't very big. He sat her down on the desk, then sat down too. He put his hand on her belly and felt his child move. "So Mrs Dixon what're we goin' ta call this kid?" he asked her. "I don't know you have something in mind Mr. Dixon?" she said. He grinned at her and nodded his head. She bit her lip, knowing that drove him crazy and he kissed her passionately. "Daryl!" she giggled as his hands were under her clothes, his fingers finding their way under her bra. "Journey," he said and he kissed her. " if this is a little girl her name should be Faith Journey Dixon, cause we're making this journey on the faith that Abraham is telling us the truth," She smiled and kissed him. "I love it its perfect," He smiled "What if it's a boy?" his fingers were still on her nipples and it was driving her crazy. "I-I don't know," she was having trouble talking now He looked in her eyes. "Doesn't matter cause it's a girl," he said to her, kissing her.

"I dreamed about her,"

Beth kissed him. "I have too," she said.


End file.
